Cuando en ella gime el viento
by Aokimari
Summary: Asuma le había dicho más de una vez que le sobraba inteligencia y le faltaba fe. Excesivamente racional, apuntaba en muchos de sus informes. ¿Pero cómo iba a confiar en aquello que no entendía? La corazonada de Kankuro iba mucho más allá de su lógica. Temari había muerto y el tiempo que tardasen en aceptarlo no la devolvería a la vida.
1. Capítulo 1: Temari

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que protagonizan la historia así como el mundo en que esta se desarrolla, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Gracias por llegar hasta este nuevo capitulo de _Cuando en ella gime el viento._**

**Gracias por leer.**

**.**

**.**

**1**

**Temari**

**.**

**.**

Movido antes por la resignación que por el cansancio, Shikamaru se inclinó sobre la barandilla del edificio.

El palacio del Kazekage lo dominaba todo y, desde su azotea, el observador indiscreto podía observar el desierto que nacía al otro lado de las murallas y que se extendía hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Más alto que los demás, su sombra se prolongaba por toda la ciudad, dominándola con una confianza que a cualquier extranjero se le antojaría aterradora. El resto de los edificios se extendían a sus pies, casi a ras de suelo, con sus toldos blancos cubriendo las estrechas calles en un triste intento de proteger a sus habitantes del calor**.** Las pequeñas ventanas excavadas en los muros parecían pequeñas motas de polvo flotando en el calor de la tarde.

Shikamaru se colocó incómodo la capa y la arena de sus hombros cayó con un susurro. Pateó el suelo aburrido y una pequeña nube de polvo se enrolló en torno a sus pies. La arena. La estúpida arena. Todo parecía estar cubierto por una fina capa de ella, teñido de un tono amarronado que impedía vislumbrar la ciudad desde la distancia.

El sol había empezado a declinar ya y las temperaturas se habían vuelto algo más soportables. Las calles comenzaban a acoger la vida que salía de las casas. Las tiendas cerradas desde el mediodía volvían a abrir sus puertas a los clientes.

—¿Te gusta la vista? –la voz le sorprendió a sus espaldas. No lo había oído llegar.

—Hola, Kankuro –saludó sin girarse.

—Cuánto tiempo, Shikamaru.

—Un poco –admitió encogiéndose de hombros—. Aquí hace demasiado calor para mi gusto. Además, tú y tu hermano no venís a la Hoja desde el último examen de Chunnin, ¿no?

—Ey, Gaara es invitado de honor. No podemos perdérnoslo. Tiene acceso a los_ ringo harumaki_(1) en el hotel.

—¿Así qué eras tú el que se comía todos los pasteles? –rio— No eran gratis, idiota. Has estado robando pastelillos durante años. Con razón el gerente del hotel está tan furioso.

—¿Qué? Oh, mierda.

Shikamaru se giró y lo encaró sonriendo.

—¿Qué demonios te ha pasado? –preguntó sorprendido.

—Larga historia… -dijo sonriendo intentando quitarle hierro al asunto.

Kankuro había adelgazado demasiado, llevaba el brazo derecho escayolado. Sin maquillaje, se veía pálido y ojeroso. Estaba despeinado y los ojos empequeñecidos. No podía ser solo por la paliza que había recibido. Shikamaru empezó a preocuparse.

—Kankuro... ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Kankuro guardó silencio sosteniéndole la mirada, indeciso. Shikamaru tensó el cuerpo por instinto. El suave viento que se había levantado, arremolinando la arena en torno a sus pies, les pasó inadvertido. Finalmente, Kankuro agachó la vista antes de continuar.

—¿Qué sabes sobre la misión que has venido a hacer?

Shikamaru no comprendió pero el miedo había empezado a jugar en su interior. Rememoró el instante en que había llegado a la aldea de Suna, el momento en que había cruzado los muros. La bandana de la Hoja le había granjeado el paso frente a las guardias de la entrada y se había detenido a justificar el motivo de su visita. Había hablado con un par de viejos amigos que presentaban mal aspecto y se mostraban esquivos, pero parecían más enfermos que otra cosa. Después se había dirigido al Palacio, con la esperanza de poder enterarse de su misión y poder marcharse pronto, sin tener que encontrarse con mucha más gente. Pero la secretaria había sido tajante: el Kazekage está ocupado. Tendrá que esperar.

—Creí… supuse que te habrían dicho algo… —Kankuro parecía turbado, incomodo por tener que tratar el tema.

—Decirme qué –el tono fue duro, más de lo que pretendía, pero estaba a punto de entrar en pánico. Respiró profundo, repitiéndose una y otra vez que no tenía prueba para pensar en aquella— Kankuro. Decirme qué.

—Shikamaru… verás… —suspiró abandonando el intento—. Mira, quizás sea mejor que vayamos a tomar algo y… y te lo cuento con calma – Shikamaru abrió la boca para interrumpir pero Kankuro alzó la mano izquierda indicándole que esperase. Shikamaru se aguantó las ganas de arrancarle la carpeta de las manos —. Confía en mí. Es mejor que te lo cuente con una copa en la mano.

El ninja de la Hoja asintió mientras se colgaba la mochila al hombro.

—¿Y Gaara?

—Reunido con el consejo. Tiene para rato así que seré yo quién te informará de todo. Te he reservado habitación en el hotel. Se acerca una tormenta y no podrás viajar con este tiempo. Gaara levantará una cúpula sobre la ciudad, no se podrá salir ni entrar. Será una noche desagradable, sobre todo si no estás acostumbrado.

Bajaron las escaleras y caminaron en silencio hasta un pequeño bar cercano. La gente hablaba con calma, sentados en torno a pequeñas mesas de madera.

Temari. Algo tenía que haberle ocurrido. Maldita sea.

Se sentaron en una mesa algo apartada con la carpeta entre ambos. Kankuro se acercó a la barra y Shikamaru se aguantó las ganas. Regresó poco después haciendo malabarismos con los vasos y la botella por entre las mesas octogonales.

—Licor de dátil. Ten cuidado, es algo fuerte.

—No, gracias. No bebo antes de una misión - Kankuro lo ignoró y le sirvió un vaso— ¿Se ha metido en un lío?

—¿Cuánto hace que no hablas con ella?

—Tres años, más o menos – contestó con voz tensa tras un rato —. No me quedaron muchas ganas de volver…

—Tres años es mucho tiempo. Cuando solicitamos ayuda no te esperábamos a ti - matizó tras un momento de silencio.

—La Gondaime estaba furiosa. Le llevé la contraria en un asunto y ya sabes que no le gusta demasiado que la contradigan... Probablemente no sabe ni dónde estoy. Solo me tiró el rollo de la misión. No te paras a preguntar cuando esa mujer te dice "corre".

—Es una misión de… —Kankuro parecía agotado—. Si nos hubiera pillado en un mejor momento… Dos pozos comunales contaminados –explicó—. Tenemos a la mitad de los ninjas de baja, los hospitales colapsados y a los que todavía se mantienen en pie, haciendo turnos dobles. No damos abasto –extrajo una foto de la carpeta y la miró preocupado —. Y ahora esto. –Shikamaru esperó —. Siento ser yo el qué te dé la noticia…

Miró, incómodo, a Shikamaru. Le debía la verdad. No podía estar sin saberlo más tiempo. Involuntariamente, el recuerdo de la última conversación seria que había mantenido con ella, le golpeó.

* * *

><p>–Tiene derecho a saberlo. Joder, Temari ,él es…<p>

–Ni se te ocurra, ¿entiendes? –siseó, volviéndose asustada. La mirada llena de lágrimas y los ojos muy abiertos. La mandíbula apretada y las uñas clavadas en las palmas de las manos. La voz, más aguda de lo normal–. Te lo prohíbo.

–Tiene derecho a saberlo. Si no se lo dices tú, lo haré yo.

–No es responsabilidad tuya, Kankuro – respondió tajante. El acelerado taconeo que acompañaba a sus pasos le crispaba los nervios.

–Soy tu hermano –respondió intentado mantenerse calmado.

–¡Y es mi vida! –Kankuro apretó los puños, frustrado, cuando el grito de histeria de Temari le perforó los tímpanos. Sentía en carne propia la angustia que su hermana vivía. Y lo peor, estaba seguro, era que lo que el veía no era ni la cuarta parte de lo que ella sufría.

La miró por un instante y la vio más débil y vulnerable que nunca. No, débil no era la palabra. Temari no era débil. Ni siquiera en momentos como este. Ella tenía la fuerza y el coraje necesarios para defenderse. Y haría uso de ellos si se veía acorralada. Definitivamente, débil no era la palabra.

Estaba nerviosa y se veía perdida sin las riendas de su vida. La habían criado como a una guerrera, en la autosuficiencia, en la individualidad y, ahora que otro le había arrebatado el control de su existencia para después dejarla al aire, se veía al borde de un precipicio. Un paso en falso y se acabó.

–Si no razonas conmigo, lo harás con Gaara.

–No obtendrá diferente resultado. Ni como hermano, ni como Kazegake.

Temari abandonó la habitación, dando por finalizada la conversación. Los nudillos blancos y los labios apretados. Dispuesta a no derramar una lágrima. Decidida y orgullosa. Y Dios sabe qué cuando esa mujer tomaba una decisión no existía fuerza terrenal capaz de hacerla cambiar de opinión.

* * *

><p>Habían pasado tres años desde entonces. Temari había fingido que no había ocurrido nada, pero estaba tensa y callada y él no sabía cómo evitar que la distancia que los separaba se fuese haciendo más grande cada vez.<p>

—¿Es Temari? —preguntó Shikamaru agarrando la copa y mirando el líquido oscuro. Su voz, apagada y susurrante, llegó hasta su ensoñación — ¿Ella está bien? – No podía mirarlo a los ojos.

—Está muerta, Shikamaru.

La noticia le cayó como un jarro de agua fría y no pudo sino agradecerle a Kankuro el estar sentado. La noche se había cernido sobre él de golpe, borrando el rastro del calor. La piel se le había erizado y las manos le temblaban descontroladas. Agarró el vaso y bebió de un trago el licor. La bebida le quemó la garganta y le hizo lagrimear los ojos.

Kankuro, en silencio, rellenó la copa. Había despositado la foto sobre la carpeta, entre ambos. Desde ella, una Temari igual a la de sus recuerdos los miraba con una media sonrisa

—¿Estás seguro? ¿Desde cuándo lo sabéis?

—Hace como un mes que no teníamos noticias de ellas. Después los exploradores trajeron la noticia de su muerte. Solicitamos ayuda a la Hoja un par de días después y... bueno, aquí estás.

Shikamaru volvió a beberse el licor.

—Un mes es mucho tiempo.

—Siento que hayas tenido que entrarte de este modo. Pero suponíamos que la Hokage te informaría.

—Pues no lo hizo –lo cortó—. ¿Dónde… dónde está ahora? ¿Dónde la enterrasteis?

—No lo hicimos.

—¿Cómo?

—No lo hicimos. Nunca encontramos el cuerpo. No hubo ningún funeral. Ni siquiera hemos informado todavía a la familia de la otra kunoichi implicada.

—Kankuro... ¿Qué coño me estás contando?

—La versión oficial es que se encontraron varias tumbas. Que una de ellas es de Temari y la otra de Sumire. Y ya. El consejo las da por muertas a todas, pero Gaara y yo creemos qué…

—Kankuro. Los trabajos de ninja acaban en muerte el 80% de las veces.

—Oh, vamos. Tú la conoces. Sabes cómo es –protestó inclinándose hacia adelante.

—Y tú sabes que es más que probable. Los ninjas mueren. Una y otra vez. Y ella no será ni la primera ni la última, Kankuro.

—Vamos, no me jodas.

Protestó dando un golpe sobre la masa, dejándose caer hacia atrás. Algunos lugareños se volvieron sobresaltados en su dirección.

—Si yo estuviera bien… —maldijo agarrando con la mano buena la escayola—. Pero así, en combate, no sería más que un estorbo.

Shikamaru esperó un segundo antes de preguntar.

—¿Para eso me habéis llamado? ¿Para una venganza? ¿O para que rastree el desierto en busca de un cádaver?

Kankuro negó con la cabeza. Empujó la carpeta hacia él, invitándole a leer su contenido. Shikamaru la recogió, guardando con cuidado la fotografía. No podía enfrentarse a ella. No todavía. No en público.

—Solo hay cuatro tumbas y eran ocho mujeres –explicó Kankuro con la voz rascada por el licor—. Todavía hay cuatro en paradero desconocido y tu trabajo es encontrarlas.

—Genial. Una aguja en un pajar.

El camarero se acercó discreto y susurró apurado al oído de Kankuro. Daba pequeños saltitos sin moverse del sitio y no dejaba de mover los ojos hacia la salida. Kankuro asintió y le entregó unas monedas.

—Vamos, te acompaño al hotel. El bar está por cerrar— explicó antes de coger la botella y levantarse.

Shikamaru, mochila al hombro, se apresuró a seguirle. El camarero cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.

La noche había caído sobre la ciudad. Shikamaru alzó la vista impresionado. Una cúpula de arena cubría toda la oscuridad pero, aun así, el bramido del viento se colaba por pequeñas fisuras alzando, enrollando la arena en torno a sus piernas. Avanzaron corriendo hasta el hotel donde, de mala gana, el gerente les entregó la llave cerrando la puerta tras ellos, protestando ante la arena que se colaba en su local.

La habitación situada en el segundo piso, seguía la misma pauta que el resto de la ciudad. Las paredes de color arena resultaban asfixiantes y la pequeña ventana, tapiada con una manta, no ayudaba a despejar la sensación.

Shikamaru se dejó caer sobre la cama con los ojos cerrados. Estaba agotado tras el viaje, aunque no quisiera admitirlo.

Agarró la carpeta y empezó a hojear los papeles. Kankuro, sentado en una butaca, daba largos tragos a la botella, mientras rememoraba todos los detalles del informe.

—Hace más o menos dos años se concertó un matrimonio entre las Etarmi y el País de la Soja. La novia se desposaría tras cumplir veinte años, la edad tradicional en su pueblo. Poco después de que el País de la Soja anunciase la boda, empezaron a llegarnos rumores de maldiciones, planes de asesinato y demás tonterías. Temari y Sumire se infiltraron en el grupo por si acaso pasaba algo.

—¿No os confiasteis un poco?

—Shikamaru, los rumores hablaban de monstruos de leyenda y antiguos guerreros. Si bien, estaba claro que a alguien no le gustaba la boda, pero todos los grupos violentos estaban controlados. Y Temari y Sumire eran jounins... Creímos que...

—¿Cada cuánto recibíais mensaje de confirmación? –lo interrumpió.

—Semanas. Hace un mes dejamos de recibir noticias. Enviamos una patrulla y regresaron con la noticia de las cuatro tumbas.

Shikamaru miró las fotografías de las cuatro piedras. No había nombres, solo dibujos negros sobre piedras de arena. Miró con cuidado distinguiendo una flor y una luna, una cruz y una raya. Miró a Kankuro con curiosidad.

—Las Etarmi no gravan los nombres en las lápidas. Algo de que el alma quedaría atada a la tierra o algo así. Solo pintan su significado. La flor más grande parece una violeta y el otro dibujo parece una pelota.

Shikamaru volvió a observar las imágenes. La violeta, Sumire. Y lo que había tomado por una luna era claramente una pelota. Una pequeña pelota de hilos. Una _temari_.

Su cuerpo estaba allí abajo, enterrado bajo quilos y quilos de arena. Su rostro pálido y dormido, carente de la calidez que siempre desprendía. Los ojos cerrados, los labios juntos y amoratados y la rubia melena oscurecida y confundida con la arena que la envolvería para siempre. La sangre todavía manaba de la herida, despacio, empapándole la ropa y convirtiendo el polvo en barro.

—Esto es tan sencillo como exhumar los cuerpos, Kankuro. Tan fácil como eso.

—La ley del desierto lo prohíbe —explicó con la vista clavada en la botella— Si se perturba a un muerto, una vez su cuerpo yace bajo tierra, su alma no encontrará reposo. Y... y si es mi hermana quién está ahí abajo, no quiero ser el responsable de la condenación eterna de su alma.

* * *

><p>(1) Ringo harumaki: rollo frito de manzana con sabor canela acompañado de helado de vainilla.<p> 


	2. Capítulo 2: Gusanos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que protagonizan la historia así como el mundo en que esta se desarrolla, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Gracias por llegar hasta este nuevo capitulo de _Cuando en ella gime el viento._**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**2**

**Gusanos**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El cielo brillaba con un clarísimo azul que casi hacía daño a la vista, lleno de blancas y esponjosas nubes que flotaban con tranquilidad.

Y ahí estaba él: encerrado en casa con la frente apoyada contra el cristal. Quería sonreír ante la visión, que su cuerpo se relajase bajo la somnolencia a la que invitaban tardes como esa. Quería relajarse, dormitar y olvidarse de todo. Pero no podía.

La decepción le carcomía por dentro, como las termitas a la madera. Lo roía despacio, alargando la agonía. Burbujeaba, disfrazada de enfado, en el interior de su cerebro.

Se lo había dicho y no le había importado. Había hecho el examen sólo por ella y no le había importado. Él podía vivir perfectamente con su anterior sueldo, con menos misiones y menos responsabilidad. Lo había preparado por ella. Era un estúpido. Ni siquiera lo había felicitado. Solo un "tenemos que hablar" que no presagiaba nada bueno.

Un carraspeo a su espalda le llamó la atención. Lo último que le apetecía ahora mismo era una discusión de pareja que lo llevará a dormir a casa de Chouji unos días. Otra vez.

Con un suspiro, dejó resbalar la vista por el cristal hasta enfocar su reflejo. No tenía ni ganas ni fuerza para encararla.

–Feliz ascenso, Instructor – pronunció con suavidad, recostada contra el borde del sofá y haciendo un fuerte hincapié en su nuevo rango.

Se volteó con violencia, golpeándose accidentalmente el brazo contra la estantería. Ella se rió y él se humedeció los labios.

Su piel desnuda resaltaba morena bajo la bandera verde de Konoha que sujetaba contra el pecho y que terminaba poco más abajo de sus caderas. Juguetona, pasó el dedo por el borde de la tela, bajando un poco más el escote. Shikamaru sonrió y avanzó hacia ella.

Ya vería las nubes otro día.

–¿Eso es la bandera, mujer?–preguntó divertido.

–Disfruta, disfruta. Que esto no lo me lo vuelvo a poner –río ella y la risa cristalina lo sacudió por dentro y por fuera. Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y depositó un casto beso en la boca–. Sabía que lo lograrías, idiota.

–Bah –protestó– ya pensaba que te habías olvidado –le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y la apretó contra su pecho. La bandera cayó al suelo, quedando enrollada en torno a sus pies. Shikamaru la miró divertido – Deberías vestirte de verde más a menudo. Te favorece.

–¿Ah, sí? Bueno, si te portas bien, me lo pensaré.

La levantó con fuerza y la llevó hasta el sofá. Tumbado sobre ella, se deshizo de la bandera y de su propia ropa. La muy idiota. Darle ese susto. Si lo hubiera sabido, se habría dado prisa. Y no habría remoloneado de camino a casa. La besó apasionadamente, apretándose contra su cuerpo. Las uñas femeninas se clavaron en su espalda y algo húmedo y viscoso reptó en su boca.

Se incorporó de golpe, asqueado. Temari lo observaba confusa, con los labios hinchados. Se tocó la boca. Entre los dedos, sostuvo el pequeño gusano que serpenteaba nervioso intentando librarse de su agarre. Lo lanzó lejos, asqueado.

–¿Shikamaru? –lo llamó con suavidad– ¿Qué ocurre?

Él la miró confuso. Cuando sonrió, decidió ignorar todo lo demás.

–Nada. No te preocupes.

Volvió a su boca con precaución, sin que nada lo asaltara esta vez. Se concentró en sus labios, intentando arrancarse la sensación de la boca. La be só en las comisuras de los labios, las mejillas y las orejas. La sujetó del pelo y la forzó a inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás, exponiéndole el cuello. Le mordió la barbilla y arañó su piel con los dientes, dibujando las venas de su cuello.

Temari ronroneaba bajito, mientras se esforzaba en arrancarle la coleta a ciegas. Arqueaba la espalda y se retorcía bajo él como una culebra. Ante ella, Shikamaru se divertía torturándola con pequeños mordiscos que no dejaban marca

Bajó hasta su ombligo con pequeños besos y siguiendo la linea de la cadera, dejó que se expandieran por los lados.

Cerró los ojos, relajado. No había nada malo en Temari. Su piel olía a almizcle y su carne despertaba el añorado calor del hogar.

Le besó la cadera izquierda y mordió con suavidad la carne. Hundió los dientes en ella, arrancando jirones de carne seca mientras la sangre le desbordaba la boca con su sabor metálico y chorreaba por su barbilla. Cuanto más la mordía, más de ella quería. Sus gemidos y su respiración se volvieron más audibles y frecuentes.

Se separó lo justó para tomar aire. Temari seguía tumbada entre sus piernas, gimiendo y retorciéndose. Se limpió la barbilla con el dorso de la mano y la piel se manchó de sangre.

Shikamaru observó la mancha de sangre horrorizado. ¿De dónde había salido toda esa sangre? Se tocó la cara y descubrió la descubrió resbalando por su mentón.

Miró el vientre de Temari y descubrió en él la profunda herida que le había hecho. La carne estaba desgarrada y todo su cuerpo estaba empapado en sangre caliente y pegajosa, mientras la herida no dejaba de expandirse.

–¿Te... Temari?

Buscó sus ojos. Temari seguía retorciéndose, pero no de placer. Boqueaba en busca de un oxigeno que no le llegaba, con los ojos en blanco, y la sangre manando desde las comisuras de su boca, desde su nariz, sus oídos y sus ojos.

Nonononononononono_. _Las manos no le respondían. Debía taponar la herida. No te mueras, por favor, no te mueras. Sus dedos rozaron un trozo de tela que agarró y apretó contra la herida. La bandera de Konoha estaba ahora empapada en sangre. Debía buscar ayuda. Pero no podía dejarla sola. ¿Y si lo culpaban a él? Pero él no había hecho nada. ¿O sí?

Temari movió los labios, intentando decir algo. Shikamaru se acercó a ella, para intentar descifrar lo que ella decía.

Ella movió los labios, pero de su boca solo nacieron gusanos. Miles y miles de gusanos húmedos y viscosos, que se retorcían intentando salir de su interior, reptando hacia el exterior.

Shikamaru retrocedió aterrorizado. Soltó la bandera y de la herida, nacieron más gusanos. El cuerpo de Temari estaba siendo devorado desde dentro mientras se debatía entre temblores y convulsiones y extendía un brazo hacia él pidiendo socorro. Pero la escena era repugnante y Shikamaru solo podía retroceder de espaldas, temblando de pies a cabeza, con la piel de gallina y el pulso desbocado.

Se cayó del sillón y se golpeó la cabeza. El dolor le hizo cerrar los ojos un segundo, para poder centrar la visión.

Cuando los abrió, Temari había desaparecido. Le costó un poco situarse, pero acabo por reconocer la habitación de hotel en la que se había refugiado.

–Mierda...

Cerró los ojos intentando normalizar su respiración. Las náuseas le revolvían el estómago. Se arrastró hasta el baño y se recostó contra la puerta. El mundo parecía haberse vuelto mudo de repente, así que el sonido de su corazón retumbaba histérico en sus oídos. Se lavó la cara con agua fría, intentando calmarse. Sólo había sido un sueño. Un estúpido e irracional sueño.

Un crujido atronador sacudió el cielo. Asustado, Shikamaru salió corriendo del baño chocando con un Kankuro confuso y medio dormido.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó el castaño con ojos enrojecidos.

–¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?

–¿El ruido? Ah... –Kankuro se recostó de nuevo sobre el sofá, cerrando los ojos antes de volver a hablar –. Gaara –explicó–. Se ha desmayado. Faltan un rato para el amanecer y mantener la cúpula toda la noche lo deja agotado.

Shikamaru recordaba vagamente que Temari le había contado algo sobre aquello, pero la vida con su hermano antes del examen de chunin era un tema que la incomodaba y entristecía.

Se arrastró hasta la cama y se dejó caer sobre los papeles.

–Kankuro... ¿Cuánto queda para el amanecer?

–Una hora. Hora y media quizás.

–Oye, en cuanto pueda... –comenzó Kankuro mirándose el brazo herido.

–Déjalo. Seguramente estén todas muertas.

Guardaron silencio sumidos en sus propios pensamientos.

Desde que la Hokage le había encargado la misión, el miedo y los nervios se habían asentado en su estómago por cuentagotas. No había dejado de pensar en su reacción al encontrarse, en la conversación que mantendrían, en los saludos formales que estarían obligados a compartir.

Debería haberle escrito. O haberla visitado. O haber forzado el encuentro durante alguna visión. Debería haber salido a buscarla en vez de recrearse en su papel de víctima. Pero, en vez de comportarse como un hombre, había elegido ser un niño: esconderse cobardemente para evitar que le volvieran a hacer daño. Y, por ello, la había detestado, la había odiado fingiendo no estar resentido.

Ojeó el informe. Las referencias de Sumire eran buenas y Temari era lo suficientemente buena. Si el nivel de peligrosidad que habían previsto era el correcto, era incluso demasiado buena. Miró la fecha de inicio: siete meses después de la última vez que se vieron.

–Kankuro... hay ciertas cosas que no me cuadran –el castaño se incorporó invitándole a continuar. Había leído tantas veces ese informe que se lo sabía de manera –. ¿Quién las enterró?

–Probablemente, los mismos que las mataron. O las supervivientes –Shikamaru lo miró confuso. Enterrar a tu enemigo era una pérdida de tiempo, sobre todo si juegas contrarreloj –Debes saber que en el desierto se guarda un fuerte respeto por la tradición y la fe. Y eso se vuelve bastante radical si estamos hablando de tribus antiguas como las Etarmi. Parte del exotismo que presentan radica en lo cerrado de su pueblo.

–¿Y por qué tardaron tanto en avanzar? Se tardan tres días de la Hoja aquí, arrastrando a seis mujeres cómo mucho tardarían diez días. Aquí pone que llevaban un mes vagando. ¿Por qué?

–Tradición. ¿Ves los puntos negros que hay diseminado por el mapa? Son templos de purificación Etarmi. Las mujeres los recorren para purificarse antes de un acontecimiento tan importante. ¿Ves el que está al noroeste de la aldea? A unos dos días de viaje. Intercéptalas allí. Con un poco de suerte, cuando llegues a un no hayan acabado su ritual y sigan por allí.

–Si las han secuestrado...

–Si las han secuestrado, las habrán purificado. Sin purificar no valen más que una mujer común. Purificadas... son una joya de colección.

Shikamaru observó el mapa, trazando una línea recta desde la aldea hasta el punto negro al que se refería Kankuro. Pasaba justo por encima de las cruces que marcaban las tumbas.

Si Kankuro estaba en lo cierto y se trataba de una red de tráfico de mujeres, sería la primera vez que se enfrentase a un enemigo de este tipo. Desde tiempos del Segundo, no acostumbraban a adentrarse en el País del Fuego. Y los siguientes Hokages los habían mantenido a raya. Aunque los compradores eran otra cosa. Muy de vez en cuando, detenían a alguno. Pero habitualmente era hombres de negocios o, incluso, señores feudales con suficiente poder cómo para escapar de la justicia.

Años antes de que se graduara como genin, la aldea había participado en una misión de estas misiones. Habían atrapado a un coleccionista. Pocas veces había visto al Sandaime tan enfadado, con una furia fría que lo desbordaba y que lo mantenía sereno y peligroso. Habían ingresado a las mujeres rescatas por la noche, para que no las viese toda la aldea, antes de escoltarlas a su país de origen nuevamente.

Algunas estaban tan malheridas que no llegaron vivas al amanecer. Otras se suicidaron al menor descuido médico. Shikamaru apenas había alcanzado a ver a unas cuantas entrando en el hospital antes de que su madre se lo llevase a casa. A pesar de que todas ellas eran diferentes, todas tenían en común una belleza doliente y etérea. En su agonía, tenían un poder sobrenatural que atraía y repelía con igual fuerza. El miedo y la vergüenza se habían apoderado de él cuando se dio cuenta de que entendía lo que veía el coleccionista al mirarlas. Su padre, exhausto tras la misión, había tenido que quedarse con él explicandole que eso no le convertía en un monstruo hasta que se durmió agotado.

–¿Tenéis noticias de alguna red de tráfico?

–Qué va. Fueron cayendo poco a poco y Gaara se encargó personalmente de la última que detuvimos. No nos volvieron a llegar rumores de ninguna otra.

Shikamaru asintió. Al menos ya tenía por dónde comenzar a buscar.


	3. Capítulo 3: Rosario

**Disclaimer: Propiedad de M. Kishimoto.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**3**

**Rosario**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Golpeó con suavidad sus labios con el trozo de sandía clavado en el palillo. El frío líquido que desprendía la fruta cumplió con su cometido cuando, tomándola por sorpresa, la despertó de su ensoñación. Lo miró sin entender durante un segundo pero, con una sonrisa, aceptó el regalo.

Preocupado, Shikamaru se recostó en la silla sin dejar de mirarla. Si ella no hubiese estado tan absorta en aparentar normalidad, había notado el irritante cosquilleo en la nuca que surgía siempre que él intentaba analizarla.

—Hoy estás muy callada.

—¿Sí? Estoy algo cansada —contestó con una tensa sonrisa mientras jugaba con la comida que le quedaba en el plato.

—¿Ha ocurrido algo? —ella negó otra vez, cogiendo una porción de sandía que él le ofrecía. Mantuvieron un silencio tenso entre ellos que duró varios minutos, sin enfrentar la mirada del otro— ¿Temari?

—Nada, no seas pesado.

—No me mientas. ¿Qué te ocurre? —le increpó suavemente mientras sacaba la bolsa de tabaco del pantalón y, con mucho cuidado, liaba un cigarrillo-. Si estuvieras bien nos habrías peleado hace ya rato y ahora estaríamos a punto de hacer las paces. Además —añadió mientras encendía el cigarro—, estarías refunfuñando porque fumo en la mesa y soy un maleducado.

—No es nada, Shikamaru. Te estoy diciendo la verdad. Son sólo nervios.

—Si has cambiado de opinión, podemos...

—... cancelarlo. Lo sé. Quiero hacerlo, en serio.

—Cómo quieras —respondió sin ganas, viendo como las volutas de humo adoptaban diferentes formas frente a sus ojos.

—¿Mañana trabajas? —él negó en silencio— Shikamaru... —lo llamó en su susurro. Cuando él la miró, el pitillo cayó sobre el plato sin que él se diera cuenta. Temari lo miraba con los ojos enrojecidos y acuosos. Ni siquiera cuando Gaara había estado a punto de morir la había visto así. Sé mordió el labio para no preguntarle de nuevo qué le ocurría. Se lo contaría cuando lo creyese conveniente, o eso quería creer — Tú sabes que te quiero, ¿verdad? —un jarro de agua fría no le habría sorprendido más mientras el cigarro se consumía en el plato—. Quiero decir, sabes que te quiero como algo más que un amigo, que, aunque a veces quiera matarme y no volver a verte, te quiero, ¿verdad? Por muy estúpido que suene.

—Me estás asustando. ¿Qué demonios...?

—¿Lo sabes? —insistió angustiada. Todavía descolocado asintió sin saber que pensar. Preocupado le agarró a mano y la encontró cubierta de un sudor febril.

Shikamaru se levantó y rodeó la mesa hasta su lado. Se agachó frente a ella y le agarró ambas manos. Le tocó la frente y no encontró rastro de fiebre.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te sientes enferma? Sakura está de guardia en el hospital. Seguro que no le importa si...

—Solo contesta. ¿Lo sabes? —él asintió preocupado—. ¿Y tú? ¿Tú me quieres? —volvió a asentir y ella suspiró aliviada.

—Temari, ¿a qué vien...?

—Estoy cansada —le interrumpió—. ¿Vamos a la cama? -preguntó esbozando una sonrisa triste mientras tiraba de la manos de Shikamaru para levantarlo.

* * *

><p>Abrió la mano y dejó caer el puñado de arena, dejando que los granos cayeran en cascada. A pesar de que tan solo eran granos de arena, idénticos a los otros, mientras caían con su sisear suave, se llevaban con ellos algo de su pena.<p>

Kankuro le había despedido a la puerta de la aldea. Aunque no lo pronunció, sus ojos escondían con dificultad la suplica: trae a mi hermana a casa. Se había guiado por el mapa, viendo como su camino le conducía hasta allí. Le había costado sudor y sangre llegar. Inconscientemente, aminoraba el paso para retrasar el momento. Pero había terminado por llegar y por más que lo intentara, tras el largo día de viaje, era incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en su cuerpo y su rostro. Ni sus ojos brillarían más, ni su boca volvería a esbozar una sonrisa. No volverían a discutir, ni a hablar, ni siquiera a encontrarse. Llevaba tres años odiándola y ahora se daba cuenta de que nunca lo había hecho de verdad, podría tener cualquier tipo de sentimiento hacia ella excepto ese. Hubo un tiempo en que la había querido demasiado. El dolor de su pecho, que no había dejado de crecer conforme avanzaba, se había vuelto sordo y vacío desde que había llegado.

Por más que quisiera quedarse allí, arrodillado frente a ella, no podía. Su estúpida racionalidad no dejaba de recordarle que todavía tenía una misión por delante, que tenía que concluir el trabajo que ella no había podido. Volvería, con una ofrenda correcta.

Evitando mirar la suya, observó el resto de las tumbas. La disposición no era la habitual hilera que se observaba en todas las aldeas. EStaban dispuestas en forma de cruz, con las lápidas formando un pequeño cuadrado en el centro. Las tumbas, en vez de estar orientadas hacia los cuatro puntos cardinales, cómo sería lógico, estaban orientadas unos cuarenta y cinco grados al este. Las piedras de un gris claro parecían ligeras y fácilmente transportables y la tinta negra que las dibujaba parecían brillar con luz propia.

Ojeó los diferentes gravados, distinguiendo una pelota, una flor que bien podría ser una violeta y dos tumbas tachadas, una mediante una cruz y otra por una gruesa línea negra. Se giró dejando el camino que había recorrido y las tumbas a sus espaldas.

El templo de la Purificación seguía siendo la única pista que tenía si quería acabar pronto con esto y volver a casa. Era la única pista que tenía para encontrar a los responsables.

Se acercó a la tumba de Temari y se arrodilló sobre ella. Sacó el colgante que ella le había regalado por su aniversario y comenzó a excavar en la tierra un pequeño agujero dónde enterrarlo. No podía ofrecerle otra cosa.

Mientras cavaba, entre las puntas de sus dedos, se enrolló un pequeño cordel. Con curiosidad, tiró de él cuidando de no romperlo. A la luz del día quedó expuesto el brillo de numerosas cuentas de madera nacarada en distintos colores que componían un delicado y antiguo rosario. Era una artesanía delicada y exótica que no pegaba en absoluto con Temari. Las cuentas estaba alineadas en grupos de tres y separadas por una solitaria cuenta de diferente color. El final del rosario estaba marcado por un pequeño pompón de cuerda y un colgante en forma de flor.

Sin saber el qué, algo le obligó a colgarselo al cuello.


	4. Capítulo 4: Anciana

**Disclaimer: Propiedad de M. Kishimoto.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**4**

**Anciana**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Se llevó la cantimplora semivacía a los labios. Las temperaturas no habían dejado de subir en las pocas horas que llevaba de camino y la ropa se pegaba húmeda a su cuerpo bajo la capa. El sol le molestaba y le limitaba la visión, impidiéndole diferenciar las dunas que le quedaban por delante.

Sin embargo, allá dónde el rosario tocaba la piel, le invadía una extraña sensación de frescor. No era agradable ni tampoco molesta. Simplemente estaba allí, permanente. Había ido creciendo poco a poco, sin que él se diera cuenta, como si hubiese emitido aquella temperatura desde el principio.

Desplegó el mapa sobre la arena y trazó una línea recta desde el cementerio hasta el Templo. Tenía que alcanzarlos allí, era su única esperanza. Debía darse prisa. Ellos no podían avanzar por las rutas principales. Viajar con un grupo de mujeres civiles les tenía que retrasar por la fuerza. Rezaba porque fueran más despacio. Comprobaba obsesivamente la brújula, cuidando no desviarse. No podía perder demasiado tiempo.

Siguió avanzando lo más rápido que pudo con pequeños descansos por el medio, hasta que, en el horizonte, se perfiló un grupo de tiendas cuyos ajados colores se fueron definiendo conforme se acercaba. Aceleró el paso hasta alcanzar el pequeño campamento. Sonrió agradecido. Por una vez, la suerte miraba por él y decantaba las probabilidades a su favor y cruzaba en su camino una de esas raras tribus nómadas.

Los hombres de azul eran un pueblo nómada pequeño que siempre viajaba en caravana. Comerciaban con todo aquel que tuviera algo que trocar y estuviera dispuesto a escuchar la oferta. Pagaban la generosidad con generosidad y jamás olvidaban las ofensas. No era un pueblo al que se debiera ofender.

Se acercó al grupo de hombres ancianos e hizo el saludo más respetuoso del que fue capaz. Los hombres, parcos en palabras y probablemente desconocedores de la lengua común, le correspondieron con una inclinación de cabeza y le invitaron a sentarse bajo el parasol junto a ellos. Shikamaru observó sus turbantes y sus túnicas de manga larga. Los vasos de té humeaban frente a ellos con un fuerte olor.

Agotado, se sentó sobre la colorida alfombra escuchando distraído la conversación del resto de hombres. No entendía el idioma pero su habla estaba impregnada de cierta musicalidad salvaje. Susurraban más que hablaban mientras acompañaban sus palabras con rápidos movimientos de manos tan incomprensibles para él como la comunicación oral.

En silencio, produciendo únicamente un ligero siseo al caminar arrastrando la larga túnica azul, una mujer joven se aproximó a él. Shikamaru la observó mientras se acercaba y descubrió en su aspecto de mujer, la mirada todavía inocente y curiosa de una niña. Calculó que, a pesar de que debía ser más joven que él, parecía mucho mayor. Las arrugas cercaban sus ojos y la piel lucía quemada y acartonada. El sol del desierto no perdonaba tan gentilmente el paso del tiempo.

Entre sus ajadas manos sostenía un pequeño cuenco de madera labrada lleno de agua fresca. Bebió largo y tendido, sin respirar, hasta que la última gota le resbaló por la garganta. Con una sonrisa divertida, la mujer-niña le rellenó el cuenco dos veces más.

Cansado y ajeno al mundo que le rodeaba, se quitó la camiseta y la humedeció en el cuenco. Con movimientos torpes se refresco el cuello y hombros concentrado en el liviano placer que le producía el agua cayendo por la piel. Las zonas que no protegían la capa, estaban enrojecidas y no tardarían en pelar.

Sorprendida, la mujer dejó caer el cuenco que golpeó la alfombra con un sonido sordo. Shikamaru alzó la cabeza con curiosidad y pánico. Cuando ella la miró, se apresuró a recoger el cuenco farfullando lo que supuso eran torpes y apresuradas disculpas antes de levantarse y salir corriendo. Los hombres se mantenían silenciosos, sin atreverse a hacer algún movimiento, escrutándolo con aquellos ojos grises que todo el mundo parecía tener. Nadie la miraba a ella, pero todos le miraban a él.

No se movió temiendo haberlos ofendido de algún modo. Si lo había hecho, podría ir olvidándose de contar con la colaboración de alguna de las tribus del desierto. En un país donde la solidaridad es una forma de vida, es peligroso buscarse enemigos.

La mujer regresó, con el moreno rostro turbado, acercándose de rodillas sin levantar la vista del suelo. Murmuró unas palabras y, como si hubieran recibido una descarga, todos los hombres se levantaron hablando al mismo tiempo. Temblorosa y sobrecogida la mujer le tomó la mano y le obligó a levantarse. Ya no le miraba a los ojos

Guiado por esa pequeña mano y entre empujones, Shikamaru se vio conducido a una pequeña tienda de loneta roja. Lo empujaron hacia el interior sin darle tiempo a ponerse la camiseta.

Miró a su alrededor sin entender que ocurría. Lanzó una nerviosa mirada hacia abajo donde el rosario rebotaba sobre su pecho. Toda había empezado cuando la mujer se lo vio. Lo empujaron hasta el interior de una tienda sin llegar a entrar ninguno de los hombres.

El interior de la tienda tenía una tonalidad rojiza por culpa del efecto de la luz y el suelo estaba cubierto de alfombras. Hacía un calor asfixiante y un fuerte olor a incienso enrarecía el aire. Se descalzó sin dejar de mirar los numerosos colgantes y amuletos artesanales que colgaban del techo.

—Acercaos, extranjero —susurró una voz de mujer desde el fondo.

Sorprendido, se giró en la dirección de la que provenía la voz. Sentada bajo un montón de velos que la protegían de rápidas miradas, descansaba una anciana encorvada. De nuevo en alerta, se aproximó intentando analizar a la mujer. Le era imposible calcular su edad. La piel de su rostro parecía hecha de pergamino, la boca sin dientes y los ojos ciegos por las cataratas. Permanecía inclinada hacia la tierra en una eterna reverencia, cada vez más cerca de ella.

—Os ruego disculpéis a Döa, extranjero, es joven e inexperta y acostumbra a excitarse demasiado. Todos ellos pecados que acabarán por curarse —comentó y cuando rió de su propio chiste, su boca desdentada le puso los pelos de punta. Con un vago gesto, le indicó que se sentase—. Hacía mucho tiempo que os esperábamos, extranjero. Tanto que ya ni creía que os llegaría a conocer.

—Oiga, no sé a quién esperan pero, sea quien sea, no soy yo.

—¿Y por qué no? ¿Qué os hace estar tan seguro de ello cuando ayer mismo sentíais diferente a cómo sentís hoy? ¿Cómo podéis estar seguro de que solamente existe un futuro si hoy mismo podéis morir? —Shikamaru chistó molesto. Si ya le gustaba poco hacer misiones como esa, le gustaba menos perder el tiempo.

—Llegar hasta aquí, encontrarme con ustedes, fue solo una coincidencia...

—Coincidencia no es más que el nombre con el que llamamos al destino.

—Cómo sea... —Shikamaru hizo un gesto vago con la mano evitando entrar en una discusión filosófica. ¿Y a él qué si le creían el enviado del destino? — ¿Qué le hace estar tan segura?

—Portáis la señal antigua. En cuanto Döa la vio, corrió a avisarme.

—¿La señal...? ¿Se refiere al rosario? Solo lo encontré. ¿Tiene algún significado?

—Señala a aquellos que besan la Muerte —habló la mujer mirándolo sin ver. Shikamaru sonrió despectivamente. La muerte era una vieja conocida de los ninjas—, si queréis regresar, hacedlo ahora. No mañana, ni pasado. Ahora.

—Y si sigo adelante...

—Aceptáis vuestro destino. Aceptáis a la Muerte por esposa. Aceptáis al desierto por amante. Aceptáis abandonar la vida y caminar por el limbo lo que os resta de existencia. Regresad, extranjero, el que se cierne sobre vos es un destino que ningún joven debería nunca aceptar... Devolved el rosario a dónde lo encontrasteis. Devolvedlo y olvidaos del desierto y de todo lo que contiene.

—Escuche... Tengo una misión que acabar. Y, por muy problemático que sea... me enseñaron a no abandonarlas a la mitad.

—Extranjero, no queréis hacerla...

—No he querido muchas de las cosas que han pasado en mi vida — contestó con un susurro— pero, aun así, he tenido que enfrentarme a ellas. Y oiga, no me ha ido tan mal, ¿no? Aquí estoy.

—No seáis presuntuoso. La arena oculta muchos peligros.

La mujer rio con gravedad y todo su cuerpo se sacudió con pequeños temblores que a punto estuvieron de desestabilizarla. Mantenía los ciegos ojos clavados en su persona como si, a pesar de la telaraña que los cubría pudiese verlo.

Shikamaru se revolvió inquieto, nervioso bajo la mirada de la anciana. Incapaz de evitarla, la sentía bucear en su interior.

—¿Qué clase de peligros? ¿Qué he de saber?

—Todo —contestó con una enigmática sonrisa— y a la vez nada —añadió mientras por la entrada de la tienda aparecía Döa.

Se acercó a pasos pequeños sin levantar la vista de la plateada bandeja que portaba. La depositó en el suelo, entre ambos, con una avergonzada sonrisa de disculpa. Con mucho cuidado y profesionalidad, sirvió un té oloroso y humeante que a Shikamaru se le antojaba muy poco apetecible. Servido este, se retiró tras una profunda reverencia a ambos.

—Confiad en la sabiduría del desierto, extranjero —dijo adivinando la mueca de desagrado de Shikamaru—. No hay nada mejor que el té caliente para combatir el calor.

—Permitidme que lo dude, anciana —replicó intentando ser amable—. Pero aún no me ha contestado, ¿qué es lo que se supone que he de saber?

—¿Conocéis las leyendas que circulan por el desierto? ¿Esas que hablan de antiguas naciones, de grandes pueblos? —la anciana hizo una pausa teatral para beber— Acomodaos entonces. Os contaré un viejo cuento.


	5. Capítulo 5: Leyenda

**Disclaimer: Ni el mundo ni los personajes son obra mía, siendo todos de su creador Kishimoto.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**5**

**Leyenda**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Cuentan los más ancianos de nuestra tribu, ya cuando yo misma era joven e inexperta —empezó con voz cansada, con los blanquecinos y ciegos ojos fijos en Shikamaru— que hace mucho, muchísimo tiempo, existía un estado tan poderoso que solo su nombre infundía respeto y miedo entre sus oponentes. Su dominio abarcaba todo el desierto. Sus guerreros, fieros y peligrosos, eran imbatibles y sus mujeres... oh, sus mujeres podían matar a un hombre solo con una mirada. Eran los animales más bellos de toda la creación.

Shikamaru estaba inquieto, escuchandola. No podía perder el tiempo con cuentos estúpidos pero no podía arriesgarse a rescatar a las mujeres que quedaban y que ninguna tribu del desierto les brindase apoyo por culpa de su mala educación.

—Encantaban a cuantos las veían. Con sus ojos claros, sus pieles morenas y sus ademanes seductores. Muchos fueron los incautos que viajaron hasta allí guiados por las leyendas. Ninguno volvió y nadie supo nunca que pasó con ellos.

En este país gobernaba una reina, joven y ansiosa, la mujer más bella de cuantas han existido en la tierra. También la más peligrosa. Tras la máscara de su rostro, un alma pérfida y retorcida se escondía. Adoraba Dioses oscuros, enterrados en el olvido, pagandoles su protección con numerosos tributos. Ella, quien dominaba ya todos los terrenos de la arena, quería más y más. Más tierra. Más súbditos. Más sangre. Más sacrificios -— realizó una pausa teatral dejando que sus palabras calaran en la mente del ninja —. El primer Kazekage, se opuso a ella y, en mitad de la noche, justo tras la ceremonia de sacrificio, en el momento en que la Reina se encontraba más débil y los dioses no habían llegado hasta ella, la mató y prohibió que la enterraran. Cuando su cuerpo se descompuso bajo el sol y el viento, su espíritu quedo vagando en busca de sacrificios que le dieran el poder suficiente para regresar. Su estirpe fue condenada a vagar eternamente sin encontrar reposo. Muchos hombres desaparecieron en estos años, engullidos por el deseo de esas demonios de recuperarla, pero ninguno, ha sido lo suficientemente fuerte. Rezo para que no vivan mis manos ese día, en el que el sacrificio de un alma traiga la desgracia al mundo.

El silencio se estancó entre ellos mientras Shikamaru le daba vueltas al cuento. La anciana parecía creerlo al pie de la letra, pero algo todavía no encajaba. Faltaban piezas que le dieran la lógica que necesitaba. Puede que a otro le encantara con esas tonterías, pero no a él. No a quien había visto como las maldiciones se volvían contra el que las lanzaba y la inmortalidad se volvía una cárcel.

—¿Sacrificios humanos? —preguntó dejando la taza todavía rebosante en el suelo —. ¿Estás diciendo que esas mujeres que buscó...? ¿Qué esas mujeres son las de la historia? -

—¿Comprendes ahora por qué no debes ir? Deja que todo esto termine como debe terminar.

—Eso... eso no tiene el menor sentido — la interrumpió de nuevo impidiendole continuar —. ¿Por qué la Arena protegería a tribus barbaras?

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo... y el Kazekage es joven e inocente -Shikamaru chistó por lo bajo, dudaba que Gaara hubiera sido inocente en algún momento de su vida - Es querido por su pueblo, se ha ganado su respeto, pero ha olvidado el respeto de las dunas, la voz del pasado.

La puerta de la tienda se abrió con violencia y por ella apareció Döa apresurada. Caminaba dando grandes zancadas ignorando al chico. Se agachó junto a la anciana y le susurró algo al oído, tapándose la boca con una mano para protegerse de miradas indiscretas. La anciana frunció el ceño con el rostro endurecido de golpe. No quedaba en ella rostro alguno de la amable y misteriosa anciana de antes. Murmuró algo con un tono tan duro y frío que a Shikamaru le dio mala espina. La joven hizo una reverencia y salió apresurada de la tienda.

—No os preocupéis, extranjero. Ya os avisé que Döa era una joven impulsiva... Si queréis seguiremos con la historia. Vuestra vida puede depender de vuestro conocimiento.

El cambio de actitud de la mujer, ese enojo fugaz que le deformó el rostro, no le gustó nada. Cuando la chica lo había empujado, hablaba nerviosa, chillaba... su comportamiento era muy diferente al que acababa de ver. Parecía furiosa y asqueada, no nerviosa. Ignorando a la anciana, Shikamaru se levantó y se dirigió al exterior con paso decidido. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron al doloroso sol del desierto, distinguió a una multitud agrupada. Se acercó y por entre las cabezas de los hombres, pudo distinguir a Doä empujando a una niña a medio desfallecer en dirección al desierto, fuera de la ruta principal. La niña gesticulaba nerviosa con lágrimas marcándole las empolvadas mejillas. Decidido se interpuso entre ambas mujeres protegiendo a la niña de un nuevo golpe.

—¿Qué estáis haciendo?

—Ella debe irse. No es bien recibida.

—Joder, solo es una niña —pronunció recalcando la última palabra—. Está medio desfallecida, necesita agua y descanso. Echándola la condenáis a la muerte.

—No es problema nuestro. Trae tras ella problemas y maldiciones. Acarreará la desgracia a todos los que se acerquen a ella. Debe irse.

—Necesita ayuda.

Ninguno de los hombres intervenía, esperando el desenlace de la pelea pacientemente. Apesar de ello, Shikamaru sentía sobre sí el rechazo y la repulsa de cada uno de ellos.

—Necesita ayuda —repitió con cuidado, sintiendo a la niña temblar a su espalda.

—¡Döa! -ante la voz de la anciana todos se volvieron en su dirección —Llevala al parasol y dale de beber —confundida por el cambio de actitud pareció descolocada pero no se atrevió a replicar—. Si el destino quiere esto, nosotros obedeceremos — explicó volviendo sus ciegos ojos hacia Shikamaru.

—.—.—.—.—

Con cuidado le dio de beber. La niña, casi desfallecida, bebía con avidez siguiendo el cuenco con la cabeza cada vez que él intentaba alejarlo un poco para que respirase. Algunas gotas de agua se escurrieron por las comisuras de sus labios mezclándose con el sudor.

—Respira, tranquila... —susurró Shikamaru apartándole el cuenco despacio.

Los miembros de la tribu habían desaparecido abandonándoles bajo el parasol, decididos a asegurar cuanta distancia pudieran interponer entre ellos y la recién llegada.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó suavemente sin atreverse a alzar la voz.

La niña, desconfiada, lo miró fijamente. No había dudas de que el comportamiento de aquella gente la había asustado pero confiaba en que sus acciones tuvieran un peso positivo sobre ella. Lo último que le faltaba ahora era tener que lidiar con una niña histérica.

Ella aseguró su pañuelo entorno a su pelo sin importarle ya que se le viera el rostro. Respiró hondo antes de abrir los ojos y clavarlos en Shikamaru.

—Vuestra gente me llama Saketsu.

No debía tener más de ocho años. Era un milagro que hubiese sobrevivido vagando sin más agua que una pequeña cantimplora.

—Bien, Saketsu. Mi nombre es Shikamaru.

La niña lo miró en silencio, calculando el grado de peligrosidad del extraño. Shikamaru sostuvo su mirada tranquilo, dejando que la niña diera el siguiente paso. Finalmente la niña acabó por ceder y apartó la mirada, dejandola vagar por el árido paisaje. Se llevó el cuenco a los labios y bebió distraída. Mejor beber a hablar.

—¿Qué hacías sola en el desierto, Saketsu? — preguntó Shikamaru lo más suavemente que pudo. Los ojos grises de la niña volvieron a clavarse en él. El informe hablaba de ocho mujeres, seis etarmi y dos kunoichis. Habían encontrado cuatro tumbas, por lo que quedaban cuatro mujeres por encontrar, sin embargo, a veces su corazón le traicionaba y se descubría pensando en seis supervivientes. ¿Y si Temari y Sumire se llevaron a dos de los agresores por delante antes de caer? ¿Y si fuesen cuatro de la comitiva las muertas y ellas vivían? ¿Y si ella vivía?. Observó a la niña conteniendo la respiración.

—Debo ir a la Arena.

—¿A la Arena?

—Ayuda – repitió con firmeza colocando el cuenco vacío entre ambos a modo de barrera. El hombre la miraba con un brillo extraño —. La arena debe ayudarnos. Kazekage prometió ayuda. La princesa está en peligro.

Por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, Shikamaru sentía que la fortuna le sonreía.

—¿Perteneces a la comitiva de la Princesa? —la niña asintió, dubitativa— La Arena me envía en vuestra ayuda. Yo os ayudaré — la animo con la sonrisa más grande que fue capaz de esbozar, le enseñó la pequeña placa que llevaban desde la Alianza Shinobi y que le identificaba como un aliado de la aldea de Suna. Tras un instante de vacilación, la niña sonrió con timidez —. Muy bien, Saketsu dime que ha ocurrido. Pero antes que nada, quiero que me digas cuantas quedáis y a que distancia estáis.

—Quedan tres —contestó reforzando sus palabras con sus dedos—. Tres mujeres —repitió.

—¿Tres? ¿Estás segura? –preguntó desconcertado. Las cuentas no le daban.

-Dos hermanas se fueron en el ataque -explicó contando con sus dedos -. Hermana intentó huir. Y dos hermanas cayeron enfermas y los hombres las dejaron malditas.

—Saketsu, sabes si... ¿sabes si hay una mujer con el pelo rubio entre ellas? Pelo rubio y ojos claros. Una kunoichi.

La niña negó lentamente, sin dejar de mirarle y Shikamaru se mordió el labio, frustrado. Su mente siempre lo había sabido, aunque su corazón había mantenido la esperanza, Ten fe, Shikamaru; le dijo Asuma cuando esperaban a que la Hokage les informase del estado de Chouji. Al final es lo único que tiene un ninja. La fe. Tal vez al final, aquella tumba sí que perteneciese a Temari.

—Recuerdo a la mujer rubia... se fue.

—.—.—.—.—

—Se ha ido.

—Estás borracho —. Chouji no preguntaba, no cuestionaba ni juzgaba, pero estaba ahí, con sus verdades claras y su mano sujetándole, justo dónde él siempre lo necesitaba—. Son las dos y cuarto de la madrugada y estás completamente borracho.

—Ella se ha ido —repitió él esperando Dios sabe qué.

Chouji lo miró fijamente, evaluándolo antes de apartarse dejandole la puerta libre. Shikamaru avanzó vacilante, empeñando todo su equilibrio en cada paso. Su amigo lo miró en silencio, con los labios apretados en una delgada línea. Lo siguió pasos por detrás atento a cualquier posible anticipo de una caída, hasta que Shikamaru, agotado y mareado, se derrumbó en el sillón. Se sentó a su lado, paciente y preocupado.

La lluvia golpeaba los cristales sin piedad. El viento bufaba con fuerza al otro lado de la ventana. Furioso.

Shikamaru estaba empapado con la cabeza enterrada en su propio pecho y la botella de sake agarrada con fuerza. El cigarrillo colgaba mojado y apagado de la comisura de su boca. Había heredado ese vicio de Asuma, aunque solo recurría a él en aquellos momentos en los que una situación le superaba y necesitaba concentrarse en calmar sus nervios.

—Chou, ¿qué...? —la voz de Ino sonó desde la puerta de su habitación semidormida. La camiseta del chico le terminaba a medio muslo y, en algún instante de la noche, se la había apropiado como pijama. Se paró al ver la figura que permanecía en el sofá, encogida sobre sí misma. Lanzó una mirada interrogante a su compañero de piso.

—Vuelve a la cama, Ino.

—Pero... ¿qué le...? Él nunca bebe.

—No te preocupes, Ino, vuelvete a la cama. Yo me ocupó.

Si Shikamaru hubiese estado menos borracho y de mejor humor, habría encontrado la situación divertida. Aunque siempre sospechaba de esos dos, era la primera vez que se encontraba de bruces con la confirmación. Pero ese día no estaba de buen humor. Ni siquiera recordaría al día siguiente como había llegado hasta allí.

Sin necesidad de verle la cara o escuchar sus inconexos balbuceos, Chouji sabía que Shikamaru estaba llorando. Incapaz de quedarse quieto o de interrumpirle, se levantó y caminó hasta la cocina con paso lento, arrastrando los pies. Calentó el poco café que había sobrado de la cena y se lo entregó a Shikamaru tras cargarlo de sal.

—Bebe —la orden sonó alta y clara y restalló contra su cabeza como un acordeón.

—Estoy servido, gracias —contestó al tiempo que alzaba la botella medio vacía y la agitaba frente a Chouji. Por algún motivo, la vista le pesaba demasiado como para que se atreviese a mirarle a los ojos.

Con paciencia, Chouji le arrebató la botella y volvió a acercarle la taza a la cara. Shikamaru gimoteó molesto pero aceptó la taza y se quedó embobado mirando el humeante líquido.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Se ha ido... He llegado y no estaba... Se fue —susurró tan bajo que Chouji se tuvo que esforzar para oírle. "Lo siento" — Solo una nota... —"No puedo. Lo siento."

—¿Os peleasteis?

—Yo... no. Todo parecía ir bien... creía que todo iba bien.

Con delicadeza Chouji le quitó la taza de las manos al verla inclinarse peligrosamente, y le ayudó a recostarse cuando se inclinó suavemente hacia la derecha.

—Le dije que no teníamos que hacerlo, si no quería. A mí no me importaba. Si no quería... no tenía que... pero se ha ido.

Cerró los ojos, cansados, mientras susurraba una y otra vez la mima letanía. Se ha ido. Se ha ido. Se ha ido.

—.—.—.—.—

—Ella se fue.

Shikamaru asintió sintiendo las palabras golpeándole la boca del estómago con fuerza.

—Saketsu —pronunció despacio, intentando respirar —, cuéntame todo lo que recuerdes.


	6. Capítulo 6: Pincho

**Disclaimer: Hecho por pura diversión. Propiedad de Kishimoto y compañía.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**6**

**Pincho**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Atacaron de noche, mientras dormíamos. Oímos los rebuznos de los camellos cuando los liberaron y los espantaron. Venían del más allá y se entremezclaban en nuestros sueños. Todavía vivíamos todas. Ocho. Ninja guardaba la noche. Ninja cerca del grupo. Siempre atenta. Siempre vigilante. Protegía de las estrellas. Los gritos nos despertaron. Ellos aparecieron corriendo. Bajaron la duna con sus sables y sus antorchas en alto. El campamento era caótico. Hermanas gritaban, alguna intentó huir pero los hombres tenían armas y las mataron antes de que desaparecieran. Se gritaban en lengua antigua. ¡No las matéis!, decían. ¡No las matéis! ¡Deben vivir!

—Saketsu... —la interrumpió Shikamaru cogiéndole ambas manos con suavidad. Notaba los ojos transparentes y fantasmales de la anciana clavados en su nuca desde la lejanía—. Saketsu, ¿qué pasó con las kunoichis? ¿Qué pasó exactamente con las kunoichis?

En un gesto inconsciente, estiró el cuello de la camiseta intentando respirar. La niña evitaba enfrentarle directamente, recelosa, así que su vista vagaba hasta detenerse sobre el rosario durante el segundo que estuvo expuesto. Cuando Shikamaru le tomó de las manos para llamarle la atención, la niña lo miró con fijeza a los ojos, sosteniéndole la mirada con seriedad, evaluándolo. Shikamaru sabía que le apretaba las manos, nervioso, seguro de hacerle daño pero incapaz de evitarlo.

—¿Qué pasó con las kunoichis? —Repitió— ¿Qué pasó con Sumire y Temari?

—Muertas.

Cerró los ojos y respiró profundo, conteniendo las ganas de abofetear a la niña.

—Antes dijiste que la rubia se había ido, Saketsu. Me estás mintiendo.

—Ido, muertas, no están. Es lo mismo.

—No, no lo es.

La anciana apareció a su lado arrastrando los pies sobre la arena y dejando sobre los cojines una bandeja de pequeños pasteles de fuerte olor. Shikamaru recordaba haber visto a Kankuro comiéndolos alguna vez, pero jamás se había atrevido a probarlos. Observó a la anciana. Tenía un aspecto enfermizo y frágil, como si los pocos años que le restaban de vida se los hubiesen robado en el esfuerzo de llegar hasta ellos.

—Es una mentirosa, extranjero —se observaron con frialdad. Ella lo miraba a él, evitando cualquier posible contacto con la niña -. No os fiéis de ella.

—Saketsu... —la llamó bajito ignorando a la anfitriona que se negaba a moverse de su lado—. Háblame de las kunoichis —pidió de nuevo.

—Kunoichi montaba guarida. En lo alto de la duna. Miraba. Vigilaba. Otra kunoichi abajo. Con nosotras. Dormía y vigilaba. Todas dormíamos y vigilábamos.

A la kunoichi morena la mataron en silencio. Su cuerpo rodó duna abajo, empapado en sangre. Ojos fijos. Ojos de muerte. Malos ojos —Shikamaru asintió invitándola a continuar. Quería sacudirla, golpearla, romperla, pero eso solo empeoraría las cosas. La niña hablaba la lengua común con dificultad. Le costaba articular, las palabras y organizar las frases pero lo dominaba lo suficiente como para hacerse entender -. Golpeó a Hermana. Ella gritó. Todas gritamos. Cayeron sobre nosotros. Mucha sangre. Mucha muerte.

—¿Y la mujer rubia? ¿Qué hizo la mujer del pelo claro?

—Peleó. Pero eran muchos. Demasiados. Y ella corrió. Pero un kunai detuvo su huida. Ahora enterrada —Shikamaru asintió con la vista gacha, sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Le agradeció el esfuerzo con voz queda y se levantó, dejando a la niña disfrutar de los pasteles.

"Ella corrió. Ahora enterrada."

Temari no era de las que corrían, de las que huían. Ella se quedaría en pie, luchando, movida por su estúpido orgullo. Y entonces tal vez muriera. Pero no antes. No mientras huía. No mientras abandonaba su misión.

Pero la niña lo había dicho muy claro. El rubio no era un color habitual en el desierto. Si existían en la aldea de Suna era por las relaciones que habían mantenido con otras aldeas pero, en un pueblo cerrado como los Etarmi... era imposible que hubiera nacido ningún bebe rubio. Las probabilidades eran nulas.

Primero la tumba con el gravado y ahora la niña. Dijera lo que dijese Kankuro, las pruebas eran evidentes. La imagen de su cadáver volvió a conjurarse frente a sus ojos. Respiró profundo, intentado eliminarla.

—Bien, Saketsu. ¿Entonces quedan tres chicas? ¿Entre ellas la princesa? —la niña asintió—. ¿Sabes cuántos hombres quedan? ¿Cuántos hay vigilando?

—Dos muertos. Quedan diez.

Diez contra uno. Definitivamente ese era su mes.

—Hombres adultos con larga barba. Solo uno manda. A días de camino —explicó con la boca llena señalando la dirección por la que había aparecido.

Shikamaru repasó mentalmente el mapa. La dirección parecía la misma que la que él seguía.

—¿Sabes a dónde os llevaban?

—Templo.

—¿Cuánto tardarán en llegar? —la niña negó y Shikamaru le agradeció el esfuerzo con una sonrisa.

Caminó con la anciana hasta el borde del campamento, donde ambos se perdieron viendo el horizonte.

—Te ha mentido, extranjero.

—No lo creo. Pero no me ha dicho todo lo que sabe.

—¿Ah, no? –preguntó con una sonrisa de suficiencia— ¿Y qué ha ocultado?

—No lo sé. Pero espero que haya exagerado al alta con la banda. La niña ha de llegar sana hasta la Arena.

—No puedo hacer eso, extranjero. Ni aunque quisiera, mi gente no lo permitiría. La niña se comería nuestra comida y bebería nuestro agua.

—Yo... yo tengo para pagar mi viaje — la voz de la niña a sus espaldas, aunque fue un tímido susurro, los sobresaltó. No la habían escuchado acercarse. De entre sus ropas, extrajo un pequeño pincho de madera labrada y se lo ofreció a la mujer.

Shikamaru lo observó sin tocarlo. La niña lo alzaba hacia ellos, sobre su palma abierta. La pequeña piedra preciosa brillaba como nueva engarzada entre los dos pequeños abanicos dorados. La rejilla dorada se había roto en algunos sitios y parecía mucho más viejo de lo que en realidad era. Los grabados de la parte baja seguía ahí, escarbados en la madera, pero la pintura lacada que los recubría había desaparecido.

* * *

><p>—Guau.<p>

Ella se giró confusa ante su voz. No esperaba que estuviera despierto tan temprano habiendo estado de guardia toda la noche. La tostada mordida le colgaba de la boca a medio comer y el maquillaje de la noche anterior todavía le oscurecía los ojos. Cuando se sentó sobre la encimera de la cocina, la ropa se subió más allá de lo políticamente correcto. Jugueteaba con los dedos de sus pies, inquieta, desmigajando la tostada como una niña pequeña.

—Es raro verte vestida de chica.

Temari bajo la vista como si no recordara que llevaba puesto y observó la camisa masculina que le había robado al levantarse de la cama.

—Idiota —bufó divertida.

Se bajó de un salto y se giró para atender el desayuno. En el movimiento, la camisa se alzó hasta la cadera y durante un segundo, la piel que tapaba quedó al descubierto. Sonrió divertido. Viéndola inclinarse sobre el cazo con unos palillos, decidió servirse el mismo el desayuno.

—¿Por qué no te sirves un cuenco?

—Porque sabe mejor del cazo.

—Sabe exactamente igual.

—Bah... tú que sabrás. No empezaste a cocinar arroz hasta que tu madre te echó de casa —contestó apartándose cuando el metió la cuchara en el arroz para servirse. Ella esperó paciente, picoteando los granos de arroz que habían quedado pegados a los palillos.

Shikamaru se sentó sobre la encimera a desayunar mientras ella volvía a picotear los granos pegados. La observó pensativo. No se había recogido el pelo como lo hacía habitualmente. El moño, sujeto por un fino palillo dejaba caer la mayor parte de los mechones.

—Te queda bien — le lanzó una mirada satisfecha por entre el flequillo y siguió comiendo en silencio— ¿Y ese palillo?

-Regalo de mis hermanos. Un mensajero lo trajo a primera hora.

Se soltó el pelo y se lo atusó con descuido. La melena le cayó rubia y brillante sobre los hombros. Se lo enseñó orgullosa. La base de madera labrada representaba dos pequeños abanicos dorados, adornados con unas pequeñas rejillas, y una pequeña esfera de cristal única ambas figuras. De ella, sobresalían dos pinchos de madera oscura del tamaño de una mano.

—Bonito, eh? —él asintió—. Pues mira esto. —agarró ambos extremos y pulsando un pequeño mecanismo, extrajo los capuchones de madera mostrando un par de cuchillas de acero de no más de un centímetro de grosor.

—Bonito y caro.

—El cristal lo hizo Gaara. El resto es cosa de Kankuro.

Shikamaru lo observó de cerca, maldiciendo quedamente. Acaba de levantarse, con intención de tener un día tranquilo y, sin siquiera salir de casa ya se le había complicado. Con eso no era fácil competir. Le quitó el palillo y lo dejó sobre la encimera, antes de inclinarse y depositarle un rápido beso en los labios.

—Eso me recuerda que aún te debo tu regalo de cumpleaños.

* * *

><p>La anciana agarró el pincho y lo sopesó con cuidado. Shikamaru se mordió los labios resistiendo la tentación de arrebatárselo por la fuerza. La mujer asintió.<p>

—Será suficiente —concluyó—. Ale niña, ale. Ve a terminar tus pasteles.

Con una sonrisa que le ocupó todo el rostro, la niña volvió corriendo a la lona, con el sari de colores ondeando tras ella. Shikamaru la siguió con la mirada desconfiado del cambio de actitud de la anciana. Esta le tendió el pincho con desgana.

—Sabes que te está mintiendo, extranjero. No lo digo yo. Sabes que te está mintiendo.

Shikamaru agarró el pincho y lo apretó con fuerza, intentando romperlo. Pero el acero de las cuchillas era fuerte y, por más que apretaba, no conseguía si quiera deformarlo.

—Ya lo sé —replicó malhumorado sin querer entrar de nuevo al tema. Odiaba que le repitieran varias veces lo mismo —. Lo que no sé es por qué.

—Si lo sabes, extranjero. Tú conoces este pincho. Tú lo has visto antes. Dentro de ti está la respuesta.

Observó el adorno del pelo. Asuma le había dicho más de una vez que le sobraba inteligencia y le faltaba fe. Excesivamente racional, apuntaba en muchos de sus informes. ¿Pero cómo iba a confiar en aquello que no entendía?

—Con todos mis respetos... estoy un tanto hasta las narices, anciana, de todo ese rollo del interior y las mujeres-demonio y esta estúpida misión. ¿Quieres decirme a las claras lo que está pasando? ¿Sabes algo de utilidad o son solo más cuentos de vieja?

La anciana giró sus ciegos ojos hacia él durante un segundo, como si lo observara defraudada. Pero solo esbozó una cansada sonrisa en los labios. Alargó la mano y tocó el rosario por encima de la ropa.

—Tanto da lo que se os diga extranjero. No creeríais una palabra. Debéis verlo con vuestros propios ojos. Seguid vuestro camino hacia el noroeste. Siempre al noroeste. Vedlo con vuestros propios ojos. Deslumbraos con el templo y sus secretos. Ellas os estarán esperando.

—¿Cómo lo sabéis? ¿Cómo podéis saber que no llegaré tarde?

—Porque el desierto os guía. El desierto os ha elegido. El desierto cuida de vos.

No tenía opción. Shikamaru observó a la niña por encima de su hombro. De rodillas bajo el parasol, permanecía inclinada sobre la bebida y los dulces. Döa apareció a su lado, sin mirarle y claramente molesta, tendiéndole la capa caqui y la mochila con gesto hosco.

—La niña.

—Dejadla a nuestro cuidado.

—Llevadla a la Aldea de Suna. Decidle que yo os envío. Es importante que le cuente al Kazekage lo que me ha contado a mí. Él os compensará por las molestias.

Agarró la mochila y se la colgó a la espada. Pesaba un poco más que antes. Probablemente le habían repuesto los víveres y las provisiones de agua que había gastado.

—Descuidad, extranjero. Nosotros nos encargaremos de la niña.

Shikamaru asintió, todavía desconfiado, enfrentándose a la dirección señalada. Empezaba a anochecer. Haría frío pero podría viajar más rápido. Buscó con la vista a los hombres, sin encontrarlos. Hizo una reverencia hacia ambas mujeres y, sin despedirse de la niña, echó a correr hacia el noroeste, con el pincho todavía agarrado con fuerza en el puño.

La anciana esperó paciente hasta que la figura masculina desapareciera en el horizonte, engullido por el sol, antes de girarse hacia la mujer.

—Mátala.

—Sí, abuela —contestó Döa con una reverencia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Gracias a todos los que leéis y comentáis Sois un gran apoyo. Os comunicó que el capitulo 17 ya está terminado, así que va a haber actulizaciones para rato. No sé si a vosotros os funcionan las alertas pero últimamente ni me llegan los avisos ni los rr. Si me olvido de contestar a alguien, pido disculpas por adelantado. El fin de semana que viene actualizaré el capitulo 7. ¡Hasta entonces!_


	7. Capítulo 7: Tormenta

**Disclaimer: Propiedad de M. Kishimoto.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**7**

**Tormenta**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A pesar de que según el mapa la distancia parecía mucho menor, todavía tardó tres días más de lo previsto en llegar hasta el punto negro que le mostraba. El desierto engañaba a sus sentidos y, mientras se acercaba, creyó ver visiones. La estructura medio derruida y el color crema de sus muros era invisible desde la distancia. Solo, cuando algún rayo de sol perdido la golpeaba, se dejaba ver y, durante la noche, cuando Shikamaru cruzó sus puertas, era casi un sueño. Las constantes tormentas de arena la mantenían perpetuamente semioculta en la arena. Los edificios habían perdido sus tejados y los arcos de piedra se habían derrumbado por el peso de los siglos. Shikamaru chistó disgustado. Era un sitio perfecto para una emboscada.

Agarró un kunai en la mano derecha y se arrebujó por completo en la capa de color crema. La tela ahuecaba los sonidos y le impedía oírlos con facilidad. Estiró los dedos varias veces, intentando eliminar el agarrotamiento que sentía, antes de volver a afianzarlos sobre el mango del arma.

Avanzó despacio, pisando con suavidad. La noche era clara y la luna, prácticamente llena, era monstruosamente grande y brillante. Iluminaba todo el camino llenando el desierto de sombras nocturnas. Al menos tenía eso a su favor. Un reino de sombras a su disposición.

Algunas calles estaban bloqueadas por muros derruidos de difícil escalada. Imposibles de atravesar con tres mujeres a cuestas. Pero habían tenido tiempo suficiente como para encontrar la manera de cruzar. Siguió avanzando, pegado a la pared. Desde lejos, el viento le trajo el sonido de unas voces masculinas dialogando. Torció a la derecha en cuanto pudo, alejándose del centro de la ciudad. Los muros de las casas y las estructuras de los tejados se encontraban en mejor estado, libres del azote del viento. Avanzó sobre la arena, despacio, comprobando nervioso la capa que le cubría el rostro. Odiaba pelear con ella. Se le enroscaba en los brazos y hacía que su respiración sonase silbante. Entró en una casa, pequeña y cercana, y arrodillado bajo una ventana, observó la fuente del ruido.

Unas diez figuras conversaban en circulo enfundadas en gruesas telas. No entendía ni una sola palabra de lo que decían. Por su tamaño, todos debían de ser hombres. Ni rastro de las tres mujeres. El grupo parecía tenso y nervioso, asustado de sí mismo, como si la amenaza naciese de su mismo interior y no del exterior. Quizá eso pudiese usarlo a su favor.

Se giró en dirección al centro de la ciudad. El edificio más grande de la ciudad permanecía en pie ante sus ojos, aparentemente intacto, escudado tras las ruinas esperpénticas. En su cúspide, una pequeña hoguera encendida brillaba iluminando el mundo como un pequeño sol. ¿Cómo podía no haberlo visto antes? Debería haberlo visto a kilómetros de distancia. La llama anaranjada debía medir al menos metro y medio. Casi podía sentir su calor en el rostro invitándole a acercarse a ella y quemarse en su interior como una luciérnaga.

Extrajo un kunai de su cartuchera con cuidado. Tenía que ser paciente y esperar el momento justo. Si se precipitaba tan sólo un segundo, si alguien daba la voz de alarma, podía darse por jodido.

La luna apenas había avanzado cuando una de las figuras se levantó y se giró, dándole la espalda al grupo. Qué bien me vendría la ayuda de Ino en este momento, pensó. Lo siguió con la vista, avanzando a gatas tras él a través de las ruinas, parapetado tras las paredes semiderruidas.

Caminaba rápido y con pequeños pasos que dejaban fuertes huellas sobre la arena. Miraba nervioso a su alrededor, molesto y asustado por tener que alejarse del grupo. Pero confiado al comprobar que no había nadie a su alrededor, se acercó a una pared y levantándose la túnica hasta las caderas, comenzó a orinar.

Shikamaru observó su figura y calculó la distancia que los separaba. Habían un metro entre ellos libre de obstáculos que lo cubrieran, pero si corría, si era lo suficientemente rápido, lo alcanzaría antes de que lo vieran. Debía volar, atravesar su cuello con el kunai y sujetar el cuerpo antes de que cayera al suelo.

Siempre la misma historia. Cada vez que tenía que enfrentarse a ese movimiento recordaba a Asuma, arrodillado sobre el suelo, con la sangre corriéndole desde la boca, y aquella mirada en sus ojos, sabiéndose muerto aún antes de tocar el suelo. Se forzaba a recordar esa imagen, a ser consciente de que entonces no fue lo suficientemente rápido, lo suficientemente fuerte, pero ahora debía serlo, ahora podía serlo. Ahora lo era.

Avanzó un paso. Luego otro. Inclinó el cuerpo hacia adelante, todavía cubierto por las sombras y, cerrando los ojos y respirando profundo, contó hasta tres antes de abalanzarse sobre él.

—Buenas noches, extranjero. Le estabamos esperando.

La voz a su espalda congeló todos sus músculos. Se precipitó hacia atrás, volviendo a su escondite original. El latir desbocado de su corazón le impedía escuchar cualquier otra cosa y el sudor frío le goteaba por la espalda. Frente a él, una figura pequeña y delicada, casi etérea, se mantenía tranquilamente erguida frente a él. ¿De dónde diablos había salido? ¿Cómo no la había oído acercarse?

Al otro lado de la pared, pudo escuchar como el hombre terminaba de orinar con facilidad y regresaba sobre sus pasos hacia el grupo. Podía no volver a tener otra oportunidad como esa en toda la noche.

—No temáis. No estoy aquí para haceros daño, extranjero.

—¿Quién demonios...?

—Mi nombre es Yamamba. Sirvo en el templo y estoy aquí para ayudaros. Venís en busca de la Princesa

Shikamaru la observó sin soltar el kunai. La voz de la mujer era suave y delicada, con un fuerte acento que marcaba todas sus palabras. Despacio, asintió. Iba envuelta en velos, parecidos a los que vestía Saketsu cuando la encontró con la diferencia de que esta mujer no ocultaba su pelo. En su lugar, mostraba unos tatuajes oscuros por toda la cabeza que Shikamaru no podía interpretar.

—Acompañadme, entonces. Las mujeres están en el templo. Purificando sus cuerpos y sus almas. Os están esperando. No os preocupéis por ellos. No irán a ninguna parte sin las mujeres — sin esperar respuesta, la mujer se había girado y se alejaba barriendo la arena con la falda de su capa. Cuando la mujer se giró, reconoció las cicatrices que había confundido con un tatuaje. La mujer había sobrevivido a la caída de un rayo.

No es por ellos por quien estoy preocupado, quiso decir. Pero ninguna voz salió de su garganta.

* * *

><p>Aunque se había girado sin contestar, fingiéndose el dormido, el ataque de risa lo delató. La guerra había acabado y se sentían vivos y poderosos, invencibles. Inmortales. Hasta los Kages, contribuyendo a la exaltación que les invadía, habían permitido organizar la Fiesta de la Concordia cuando el último de los heridos abandonó la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos del Hospital. Habían bailado y cantado durante horas, hasta que el cielo decidió romperse en miles y miles de truenos. Hacía años que no se veía en la zona una lluvia tan fuerte. Cada uno se había refugiado donde había podido de la lluvia, haciendo nuevos amigos a cambio de un techo bajo el que dormir.<p>

Shikamaru se volvió hacia la puerta. Cada vez que un rayo iluminaba la estancia, veía su cuerpo semiencogido en el dintel. Vestida con el pijama masculino, se veía ridículamente frágil.

—¿No me dirás que a una poderosa kunoichi de Suna le da miedo una simple tormenta? —oyó su bufido en la oscuridad y pudo adivinar su ceño fruncido. Cuando habían llegado, su madre había salido y Shikamaru había tenido que ayudarla a secarse el pelo y a ponerse la camisa. Llevaba vistas más debilidades de esa mujer en 4 horas que en 4 años.

—No tengo miedo —refunfuñó.

—Ah, bien. Me tranquilizas. ¿Entonces que te trae a mi dormitorio a las 3 de la mañana?

Ella abrió la boca para contestar pero un nuevo trueno resonó con fuerza y todo su cuerpo se tensó. Shikamaru la observó, dejando de reírse.

—Anda, vente —accedió con parsimonia. Se movió hacia un lateral del colchón, dejandole sitio. Ella, con el brazo escayolado apoyado en el cabestrillo, se apresuró a meterse entre las mantas, a una distancia prudencial.

—Gracias... —susurró—. No todos los chicos me hubieran dejado meterme en su cama así como así.

—Primero, ya sabes que puedes pedirme lo que sea... —susurró intentando acomodarse en su nuevo espacio. El cuerpo de ella desprendía calor y le distraía — Y segundo... dudo que algún chico te dijese no si le dices que quieres meterte en su cama.

Ella sonrió pícara contra el colchón. Encogida en posición fetal, permanecía despierta, con la vista pérdida en la oscuridad. Estuvieron en silencio tanto tiempo, que Shikamaru empezó a amodorrares. Cuando el estallido resonó otra vez y ella volvió a tensarse, Shikamaru rompió la distancia que los separaba. La abrazó por la espalda, en un vano intento de protegerla. Temari, olía a champú de chico y al incienso de la fiesta. Permanecieron en silencio, el uno junto al otro, mientras afuera la lluvia caía y las nubes negras cubrían el país.

—Había un chico de Kumogakure —confesó al cabo de un rato. Habla bajito y con suavidad, no queriendo ser oída. Los más ancianos ya les habían prevenido. Por muchas misiones que hagáis una guerra es una guerra. Sus muertos os perseguirán en sueños, maldiciéndoos solo porque les habéis sobrevivido—. Uno de sus propios rayos le cayó encima. Creo que no podré volver a comer cerdo frito en mi vida.

La apretó contra su pecho, hundiendo la cara en su pelo.

—Duerme, Temari. La guerra ya acabó.

* * *

><p>Shikamaru la siguió, sin hacer ruido y sin dejar de lanzar miradas a sus espaldas, a la masa informe de cuerpos masculinos que desaparecían tras las piedras.<p>

El camino que antes le había parecido confuso y de difícil acceso, se mostraba ahora ante él claro y sencillo. La figura femenina, embozada en un oscuro manto de la cabeza a los pies, avanzaba metro por delante sin esfuerzo. Podría haber jurado no haber girado ni una sola vez y, haciendo un calculo rápido, deberían haber pasado de largo, pero el templo estaba delante de ellos haciéndose más y más grande conforme se acercaban.

Hacía tiempo que el rumor del grupo se había acallado a sus espaldas dejando que únicamente su respiración se escuchase en todo el desierto, pero aún así, Shikamaru sentía miles de ojos clavados en sus espaldas, observando sus movimientos.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó tenso.

—Paciencia, extranjero. No perturbéis a los espíritus que moran estas ruinas.

Espíritus. Shikamaru chistó molesto. Cómo si no tuviera suficientes problemas. Siguió avanzando tras ella, con los dedos agarrotados en torno a la empuñadura del kunai y atento al menor ruido. Sin ser muy consciente de cómo, llegaron a la avenida del templo y se encontró subiendo los peldaños de la escalinata. Tras el arco de entrada, otra mujer le esperaba.

Yamamba se cubrió la cabeza antes de cruzar la puerta. Shikamaru la observó antes de dirigir los ojos a la otra figura. Era innegable que ambas eran mujeres bellas, atractivas y guapas, con cierto toque exótico. Aunque eran muy diferentes de las mujeres de la Arena, a quienes se le notaba la mezcla de genes, compartían con ellas ciertas maneras y cadencias pausadas y musicales, más propias de una danza que de la vida diaria. Yamamba era una mujer pequeña pero robusta, de piel oscura, manos pequeñas y caderas anchas. Ahora podía ver mejor como la sobria túnica se le pegaba al cuerpo, cayendo colgada desde el collar de hierro que llevaba al cuello.

—Pasad, extranjero. Bebed de nuestra agua y comed de nuestra comida —lo invitó con voz suave. Se dobló en una reverencia que Shikamaru se vio forzado a responder — Pero descubríos la cabeza, extranjero. Son los dioses del desierto los que mandan aquí. Mi nombre es Yami, sacerdotisa de este templo. Estoy a vuestro servicio.

Shikamaru avanzó, atravesando el arco de entrada con la cabeza descubierta. Sus pasos resonaron sobre la fúnebre piedra. Hasta el aire parecía diferente en su interior. Como si brotase del mismísimo interior de la tierra, pensó.

Yamamba avanzó, saludando a la Sacerdotisa con una pronunciada reverencia que la otra mujer desdeñó, y se colocó junto a una pared. Lejos del campo de visión de ella. Yami, la sacerdotisa, era todavía más atractiva. Era alta, de largos y estilizados miembros. Sus ojos almendrados brillaban llenos de vida, negros, semi-ocultos por los mechones oscuros que se habían desprendido de su larga y gruesa trenza. La fina y blanca túnica se pegaba a su cuerpo, permitiendo intuir la negra silueta que ocultaba.

Shikamaru avanzó, atravesando el arco de la entrada con la cabeza descubierta. Sus pasos resonaron sobre la fúnebre piedra. Hasta el aire parecía diferente en su interior. Como si brotase del mismo interior de la tierra, pensó.

—Cuando los Dioses nos avisaron de vuestra llegada, temí que os perdierais. Con frecuencia, vemos como bandas de horribles hombres arrastran a pobres niñas al templo para que se purifiquen y se conviertan en mujeres que puedan vender en los mercado. Nosotras las veíamos llegar y marchar... sin poder hacer nada. ¿Cuántas veces habremos rezado en busca de auxilio? Sabíamos que los dioses no decepcionarían y que no tardarían en enviar algún auxilio. Venid, dejad que os muestre vuestro aposento. El ritual está pronto a comenzar y todavía falta para su final. Tomad un baño fresco, comed y disfrutad de nuestra compañía.

Shikamaru no se movió y la mujer pareció contrariada. No debía estar acostumbrada a que le discutiesen.

—¿Ocurre algo?

—Le... le agradezco la hospitalidad muestra, señora. Pero prefiero enfrentar a esos hombres antes de disfrutar cualquier descanso.

La sonrisa de la mujer se agrandó, revelando unos blanquisimos dientes que parecieron centellear a la luz de las antorchas.

—Oh, los Dioses fueron más que gentiles al enviaros. No solo enviaron auxilio por medio de un hombre guapo, sino que además, valiente y trabajador. Por ahora estáis solo —recalcó la mujer avanzado hacia él y agarrándolo delicadamente del brazo. Su piel, enrojecida por el sol, desentonaba con la suya. Tragó saliva, incomodo —. Descansad hasta mañana —le rogó con un puchero. De golpe, Shikamaru sintió que toda la tensión que lo había mantenido en vela durante todo el viaje caía de sus hombros y el cansancio golpeaba cada uno de sus doloridos músculos, haciendo acto de presencia. Elevó la vista hacia su rostro. Sus labios, carnosos y suaves, brillaban apetecibles y, sobre los marcados pómulos unas interminables pestañas ocultaban de vez en cuando sus ojos. La mujer estaba exagerando, era obvio, pero ¿cuándo había sido la última vez que una mujer se había comportado tan femeninamente con él?—. Traen mala suerte las muertes cercanas al ritual. Esperad a mañana, que ellas se purifiquen y que los Dioses os tomen bajo su protección. Mañana. Mañana por la noche, ellos estarán más cansados que hoy. Podréis vencerles. Mañana, mi gentil caballero. Mañana.

Por mucho que quisiera intentarlo, era incapaz de dejar de mirarla. La voluntad de luchar se había esfumado. La preocupación, los enfados, los miedos... se habían adueñado de su cuerpo haciéndole pesado y torpe, encerrándolo en una cortina de humo de la que no era capaz de salir. Y ella era le prometía descanso y compañía. Y él necesitaba ambas cosas como el agua.

La mujer caminaba despacio hacia adelante, arrastrando la túnica por el suelo, tirando de él hacia el interior del templo. Seguía rogando entre pucheros, "Mañana", una y otra vez, "Mañana, mi buen caballero" enroscando la lengua en su oído.

Cuando Yamamba cerró la puerta del templo dejando en el exterior la blanca luz lunar, Shikamaru se dejaba guiar hasta las profundidades por la mano de la mujer.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Hola! Capitulo 7, tal y como prometi. El 8, pendiente de repaso, estará el fin de semana que viene disponible. Oficialmente la web ha dejado de escribirme con actualizaciones, reviews y demás, ¿a alguien más le pasa? Por último (y no menos importante) g__racias a Guest y Oonigiri por los reviews, ya que esté es el único medio de contacto xD O_


	8. Capítulo 8: Accidente

**Disclaimer: Propiedad de M. Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**8**

**Accidente**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Pasad, extranjero. Descansad hasta la hora de la cena. Yo misma os avisaré a la hora — la voz de Yami se enroscaba en su oído y llegaba hasta su cerebro. Estaba cansado, tan cansado que el cerebro iba demasiado lento. Recordaba haber dudado cuando Yamamba lo atraía hacia el templo, haberse resistido cuando Yami lo llamaba. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Qué era lo que ganaba?

Lo había invitado a cenar. ¿Qué hora sería? La luna estaba ya alzada cuando llegó y, aunque había pasado volando, tenía la sensación de que había pasado una eternidad caminando por los pasillos con Yuma del brazo. Ella le susurraba, dándole la bienvenida, muy cerca de su piel y en lo último que se había parado a pensar era si tenía hambre o no. El tacto de su mano todavía permanecía sobre su brazo, apoyado delicadamente como una caricia y él no podía pensar en otra cosa.

Cuando llegaron a una habitación, la mujer se colocó frente a él y sonrió con dulzura. La habitación permanecía en penumbra. Incontables velas blancas estaban diseminadas por la habitación, por encima de los escasos muebles y también por el suelo. Desprendían un olor dulzón y desagradable, que le producía sueño y le provocaba una sensación de irrealidad, pero ni se molestó en intentar apagarlas. Sin ventanas, el único aire que llegaba provenía de detrás del biombo de madera que tapaba el arco de entrada.

Ella deslizó sus dedos por su piel. Le quitó la mochila, que quedó abandonada en una esquina y la capa. Le quitó la coleta y deslizó los dedos por entre los mechones negros, desenredandolos. Shikamaru no podía moverse, solo mirarla. Los dedos femeninos, ágiles y rápidos, le quitaron el chaleco y la camiseta. Se acercó a él y lo besó. Contra sus labios secos, los de ella se sentían carnosos y suaves.

Unas segundas manos se posaron sobre su torso y bajaron hasta sus pantalones. Concentrado en que la mujer no se alejara, dejó que le quitaran el resto de ropas. Alzó las manos hasta apoyarlas sobre su túnica. La gasa le permitía sentir la temperatura de su piel. Yami arañó su cuello, bajando por su piel, hasta que sus dedos se enroscaron en el rosario y tiraron.

La detuvo sujetandola por la muñeca. Dio un paso atrás. Yamamba se había retirado y todas sus ropas quedaban tiradas a sus pies. La sacerdotisa lo observó.

—Vuestro baño está preparado, extranjero. No me gustaría que perdierais vuestro collar.

—Tiene... un valor sentimental, señora —se recolocó el collar, asegurándose de que seguía en su sitio—. No me separaré de ella.

En el desierto, la temperatura podía bajar cuarenta grados por la noche. Probablemente Iruka se lo debía haber explicado en una clase, al hablar de la supervivencia al raso, pero lo cierto es que, hasta que no viajó al País de la Arena años después de graduarse como shinobi con Asuma no fue consciente de lo que significaban esos cuarenta grados menos. Habían desoído los consejos de su sensei, llevando mudas frescas en vez de guardar en las bolsas algo térmico, y aquella primera noche en el desierto, Ino, Chouji y él habían acabado durmiendo juntos bajo todas sus ropas, intentado darse algo de calor, mientras Asuma se burlaba de ellos.

Cuando Yami se retiró de la habitación con una risa jugetona, Shikamaru se dirigió hacia la bañera. En la Hoja y la Arena no existía el mismo concepto de agua fría y, en ese ambiente irrespirable, aquella masa de agua parecía un pedacito de cielo. Se quedó tumbado en ella, con los ojos cerrados y cada uno de sus músculos reclamando atención. Dejó que el agua se llevara cada grano de arena y cada mancha de polvo, cada lágrima que se había negado a volcar, cada grito que le quemaba la garganta.

Pero, por mucho que se sumergía y que lo intentaba, el fresco no entraba en él y no le refrescaba el cerebro, cada vez más embotado.

Dos suaves golpes en la entrada anunciaron el regreso de Yuma. Había cambiado su túnica por dos suaves velos que caían desde su cuello, uniéndose ambas piezas por una delgada cadena a la altura de la cadera. Con el pelo suelto y una fina trenza dorada ciñéndole la frente, volvió a llamarle con una suave sonrisa. Recogió la ropa del suelo, sacudiéndola y doblándola con cuidado sobre una pequeña mesa de madera. Abrió el baúl de madera que había bajo ella y extrajo una larga túnica verde. La alzó y la contempló con ojos brillantes.

Shikamaru salió de la bañera, con los ojos nuevamente clavados en ella. Ella, se acercó a él, con la túnica apretada contra el pecho. Sonrió y le tendió la túnica. Su sombra se proyectaba temblorosa en la pared. No podía apartar los ojos de su cuerpo, apenas tapado por la ropa. Tragó saliva. Hacia demasiados años que...

—¿Queréis que os ayude a ponérosla? —con manos temblorosas él agarró la tela y se puso la prenda. La túnica caía suelta hasta sus tobillos y los bordados le hacían cosquillas sobre la piel. Yuma le alisó las arrugas, dejando que sus manos resbalaran sobre su cuerpo con velocidad, cuando, sin dejar de mirarlo, un movimiento tropezó con el collar y estuvo a punto de romperlo. Shikamaru la sujetó por el brazo y, con cuidado, la alejó de él.

Yuma volvió a colgarse de su brazo ignorando su gesto.

—Si sois tan amable de acompañarme... —la siguió con la mirada perdida y el cabello suelto goteando sobre el suelo.

Avanzaron por pasillos oscuros y empinadas cuestas. Por zonas, la piedra estaba al descubierto y en otras, las paredes pintadas estaban repletas de objetos decorativos de la más diversa naturaleza.

Llegaron a un salón iluminado. La mujer volvió a agarrarlo de la mano con suavidad y a arrastrarlo hasta un asiento libre. Lo ayudó a sentarse. Le colocó un cuenco en la mano y se lo llenó con un poco de vino. El brasero situado a su espalda humeaba cubriéndolo todo de una espesa niebla blanca.

Yami avanzó decidida hasta el centro de la sala.

—Extranjeros. Bienvenidos seáis. La Gloria os será entregada por vuestro auxilio. Relajaos y disfrutad. La cena va a dar comienzo.

Si no fuera por el comentario de la mujer, Shikamaru ni se habría dado cuenta de que había otros tres hombres en la sala. Cada uno sentado delante de una enorme cortina rojiza. Dos de ellos, compartían una pipa de agua y el tercero se había apropiado de una jarra de vino y bebía de ella a morro, dejando que el líquido le chorreara por las comisuras de la boca manchandole la túnica verdosa.

Yuma se retiró con una reverencia, cerrando las puertas de madera tras de sí.

Shikamaru se llevó el cuenco a los labios y el vino especiado pareció refrescarle algo la garganta y aclararle ligeramente la mente. Bebió otra vez con la esperanza de poder pensar con claridad. No estaba acostumbrado al alcohol así que tendría que tener cuidado con no beber más de la cuenta. Debía recordarlo. No podía emborracharse durante una misión. Necesitaba comer algo, cualquier cosa que impidiera que el alcohol le subiera más de lo debido. Observó los cuencos y platillos que había a su alrededor. Había varios cuencos de frutos secos, algunos traídos de la otra punta del continente.

* * *

><p>—¿Qué estás haciendo?<p>

La voz lo sorprendió. Desde que había vuelto de la compra había intentado no hacer ruido, creyéndola dormida. Shikamaru la encaró con una media sonrisa, más por cansancio que por alegría. No había oído sus pasos sobre el gastado tatami de la casa familiar en la que se habían refugiado en busca de tranquilidad. Estar allí, sin sus padres, se le hacía extraño. Pocas veces aquella casa había vivido aquel silencio.

—Creí que no te levantarías hoy. Sakura dijo que tenías que descansar.

Temari estaba pálida y ojerosa, envuelta en el grueso edredón de plumas. Durante los días que había pasado hospitalizada, había perdido peso y desde que le habían dado el alta, se había negado a probar bocado. Y él comenzaba a ponerse de los nervios. Su madre le había aconsejado paciencia antes de irse. Necesitareis un tiempo. Y vaya si lo iban a necesitar.

—No quiero estar en la cama. No estoy enferma –le contestó ella con cansancio. Ni siquiera hizo un amago de sonrisa cuando se le acercó. Sus ojos, apagados y sin brillo, no lo miraron ni una sola vez.

—Temari... Mira que he conseguido –le enseñó el bol lleno de castañas asadas en un intento de animarla. O de que comiera. O de que tan solo reaccionara.

—¿Castañas? ¿De dónde las has sacado en primavera? –preguntó con suavidad mientras cogía una y jugaba con ella sin decidirse a pelarla. Shikamaru sonrió negándose a revelar su secreto. Le había costado casi la mitad del sueldo comprar aquellos doscientos gramos de castañas traídas de sabe Dios dónde.

—¿Te gustan?

Ella asintió sin dejar de jugar con la castaña y él tragó saliva aguantándose las ganas de sacudirla.

—Temari, tienes que comer algo...

—No tengo hambre, Shikamaru.

—El médico ha dicho que...

—Sé lo que ha dicho el médico. Tu no estabas allí, pero yo sí, ¿recuerdas? –Temari escupió la frase con violencia y él se mordió la lengua para no contestarle – Voy al jardín.

Shikamaru la observó en silencio. Desde que habían llegado se pasaba los días tumbada en el jardín mirando las plantas en silencio. Por las noches, la sentía llorar encogida en la cama pero cada vez que intentaba tocarla para consolarla, ella volvía a huir al jardín, eludiéndolo.

La observó tumbada en la hierba, envuelta como una gran oruga blanca.

—Kankuro escribió. Gaara y él llegarán mañana.

—¿¡QUÉ!? –el grito de Temari asustó a algunos pájaros que emprendieron el vuelo. Se había sentado y lo miraba horrorizada. Shikamaru se obligó a mantener la calma. Había hecho lo correcto avisándoles — ¿Cómo demonios te atreves a...?

—¿A qué, Temari? ¿A avisar a tus hermanos después de que hayas tenido un...? –Aunque no terminó la frase, la palabra quedó volando entre ellos. El "hayas", no el "hayamos", flotó entre ellos, cortándoles la piel —. Están preocupados. Y yo también –añadió tras una pausa.

—No tenías derecho – la voz de Temari era dura aunque sus ojos estaban enrojecidos y acuosos —. No tenías derecho –repitió—. Es mi vida... asunto mío...

—Creo que yo también tendré algo que opinar en esto, ¿no? —replicó con demasiada brusquedad.

El silencio se instauró en la habitación, distanciándolos. No habían hablado, tan solo lo habían tragado como bien habían podido, sin contar con la ayuda del otro. Y ahora, el dique había roto y Temari había agachado la cabeza y había estallado. Por mucho que intentaba controlarse, una vez empezó a llorar no pudo frenar. Shikamaru se acercó con miedo. No quería que echase a correr otra vez. Temeroso, apoyó su mano sobre su hombro, pero ella, de un manotazo lo empujó lejos. Se sentó junto a ella, derrotado.

—Solo fue un accidente, Temari –susurró— Un estúpido accidente.

Tiempo. Necesitareis tiempo, Shikamaru; había dicho su madre. Necesitareis tiempo.

* * *

><p>Alzó la vista hasta el hombre que fumaba frente a él. El cabello pelirrojo rizado caía húmedo sobre su frente y su piel presentaba un estado aún peor que la suya. Un movimiento le llamó la atención. Pestañeó confuso, pensado que había bebido demasiado. Pero no, allí estaba otra vez. La cortina se movía y, a través de una invisible abertura entre tantos velos, una pierna de mujer se asomó descalza. A través de las otras cortinas, aparecieron más piernas seguidas del resto del cuerpo, moviendose con un suave tintineo metálico.<p>

Escuchó un susurrar de telas a su espalda y la copa se le escurrió de entre los dedos. El vino se desparramó por el suelo. No podía respirar.

Se giró para enfrentar a la mujer que emergía de entre ellas.

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola! Aquí tenéis el capitulo de esta semana, un capitulo cortito en el que tenéis una información vital sobre el pasado de Temari y Shikamaru, para todos los que os preguntabais que fue lo que pasó entre ellos<em>_. Aunque, como le dije a Flor440, me costó horrores este capitulo, la escena de las castañas la tenía clara desde el principio. De las pocas que sabía que no podían faltar. _

_Pero bueno, como sabeis que no dejo de poner y quitar cosas, he decidido que a partir de ahora, tendrán nombres los capítulos. Y como siempre, cualquier queja, comentario o aviso, es siempre de vital ayuda._

_Oonigiri gracias por tu review y gracias a todos los demás por leer! Espero esteis pasando un buen festivo para todos los que tengais libre. ¡Nos vemos el sábado que viene con: Mujer !_


	9. Capítulo 9: Mujer

**Disclaimer: Propiedad de M. Kishimoto.**

**Advertencia: en este capitulo hay una pequeña escena subidita de tono que aparecerá en cursiva para todo el mundo que prefiera saltarselo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**9**

**Mujer**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Escuchó un susurrar de telas a su espalda y se giró despacio. En algún sitio de la edificación alguien había empezado a tocar un instrumento de cuerda y la música se colaba a través de las grietas impidiéndoles escuchar incluso el sonido de su propio corazón.

Los velos caían desde el techo, pintados de diferentes tonalidades rojizas que brillaban entremezclándose. Shikamaru tragó saliva cuando una pierna asomó desnuda por entre los velos. Se mordió el labio aguantando el impulso de tocarla.

Observó como el pequeño pie se apoyaba con suavidad sobre la punta de sus dedos. El tobillo estaba apresado por una gruesa pulsera dorada, que lanzaba cegadores destellos áureos.

Shikamaru bajó la vista al cuenco de vino que había tirado y lo recogió. Con manos temblorosas rellenó la copa, derramando la mayor parte de la espesa bebida por el suelo, y bebió como si le fuera la vida en ello. Las manos le temblaban y el corazón le latía desbocado, doliendo como mil agujas de hielo. A la pierna le siguió el cuerpo de una mujer que en silencio le acarició la cabeza. Sin enfrentarla, Shikamaru bajó los ojos a su bebida y su reflejo le devolvió una mirada vacía. No recordaba haber bebido tanto. Se suponía que no debía haber bebido tanto. Dejó la copa en el suelo, frente a él, dispuesto a parar. Había bebido demasiado y la cabeza le daba vueltas. Estaba mareado. Se volvió a voltear, curioso. Cuando la vio, de la mente de Shikamaru desapareció cualquier recuerdo de Yuma, de Konoha y del mundo. Ni siquiera la misión o Temari pasaron por ella. Solo existía la mujer.

Al moverse, los velos rojos caían desde su cadera y la hacían parecer envuelta en llamas. Los abalorios de cristal que cubrían sus pechos desnudos lanzaban pequeños destellos cuando la luz los golpeaba con violencia. Llevaba el rostro cubierto por una antifaz dorado que ocultaba su identidad. En su borrachera, Shikamaru sintió ganas de inclinarse ante la grulla dorada que se mostraba ante él.

La mujer avanzó hacia el centro de la sala con los ojos de Shikamaru clavados en su cuerpo. Las luces se reflejaban sobre ella, arrancándoles pequeños reflejos oniricos. Se reunió con el resto de las mujeres, girando entre ellas, entremezclándose y confundiéndose hasta quedar borrosa.

Se frotó los ojos sintiendo como en el interior de su cabeza nacía un profundo dolor que le asfixiaba el cerebro. El resto del mundo había desaparecido, ni siquiera conseguía recordar cómo o porqué había llegado hasta allí, mientras ella seguía girando sobre sí misma, dando vueltas y más vueltas, con los velos alzados y enrollados en torno a sus piernas, iluminada únicamente por la luz crepitante del fuego.

A la música de cuerda se había sumado el ritmo acelerado y profundo de la percusión y el sonido de una voz que entonaba un cántico oscuro y antiguo.

Shikamaru bajó los ojos al cuenco que volvía a estar lleno. Intentó llevarselo a los labios y beber, pero sus dedos no conseguían agarrar la copa que acabó volcándose frente a sus piernas.

El tambor había acelerado y acompasado al ritmo de su corazón, llevándolo al límite. Empezaba a dolerle el pecho y le costaba respirar. Ni siquiera conseguía recordar su nombre y la sed le desgarraba la garganta.

Humedeció las yemas de los dedos en el vino derramado y se lo llevó a la boca, saboreando el alcohol especiado.

La música aumentó el ritmo, el baile se volvió frenético y él se empezó a marear por la falta de aire.

Y con brusquedad, todo cesó.

La música y la voz se detuvieron. Volvió a haber oxígeno en la habitación y la sed se evaporó. Las mujeres se habían detenido también, agachadas cada una frente al hombre a cuya espalda habían aparecido.

Shikamaru, todavía mareado y confuso, alzó la mano inconsciente, hasta apoyarla sobre su mejilla, rozando con cuidado su piel desde su barbilla hasta envolverla con los mechones negros del pelo femenino.

Se echó hacia adelante. No sabía qué hacía, no podía controlar sus movimientos, pero no parecía mala idea. Se inclinó hacia ella, alzándole un poco rostro y la besó. Su boca chocó con la suya y el olor dulzón de su piel, le impidió respirar momentáneamente. Pero tras el primer contacto se adivinaban los labios suaves y carnosos, entreabiertos y expectantes. Bocado prohibido y, a la vez, promesa de un ardor salvaje.

La mujer se separó y sonrió. Le sujetó la mano con delicadeza y tiró de él para incorporarlo y guiarlo.

Shikamaru se dejó guiar. Se fijó en su cuerpo, detenido frente a él y observó las pinturas marrones que le cubrían el cuerpo, semiocultas por la ropa y los abalorios.

Caminaron por pasillos oscuros, siempre agarrados de la mano. Las voces, la música… todo se había apagado dejando únicamente el tarareo femenino envolviéndolos. Shikamaru se dejaba llevar acunado por una voz que le recordaba a la vez al té y al jengibre, al calor y el hogar.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó con voz pastosa.

—Shh... —la mujer rió tirando con más fuerza de su mano —. Deja que cuide de ti.

* * *

><p>—Toma esto — con cuidado, Temari pusó una moneda sobre la palma de Shikamaru — ¿Qué es?<p>

—Un yen... — aseguró al cabo de un momento. Jamás había caído en lo díficil que era andar por la vida privado de vista — ¿Tenemos que seguir con esto toda la tarde? — protestó cansado mientras Temari buscaba otro objeto.

Desde que la Hokage le había dado el alta, Temari se había apropiado de la misión de enseñarle a reconocer el mundo con sus manos. Y si bien algunas lecciones le gustaban... la mayoría eran sencillamente tediosas. Shikamaru se rascó el entrecejo por encima de la venda que cubría sus ojos. El veneno le había golpeado de lleno en la cara y, si bien no le iba a dejar marca, había pérdido la visión durante el combate. Si no llega a ser por Kiba, podría haberse tirado vagabundeando ciego por todo el país. ¿Resultado? Tres días en el hospital llenos de pruebas y una baja de un mes hasta que se recuperara por completo.

Pero lo duro había llegado después. En cuanto se levantó de la cama se dió cuenta del inconveniente de la convivencia con una mujer desordenada, de que tardaba en reconocer la mayoría de los objetos cotidianos por el tacto y de su imposibilidad de encontrar las cosas fuera de lugar. Cenar la noche anterior en la barbacoa había resultado un autentico fracaso y eso que Ino se había asegurado de juntarle una ración en un plato frente a él.

—¿Y esto? —preguntó poniéndole un nuevo objeto sobre la mano. Shikamaru rió buscando con la mano izquierda un plato sobre la mesa.

—Cruel. No debes reírte de un ciego — Shikamaru fingió ofenderse mientras pasaba el hielo de una mano a la otra sintiendolo derretirse.

Temari lo besó tomandolo por sorpresa y el ninja alzó la mano libre hasta tocar su cuerpo, siguiendo su forma hasta alcanzar su pecho. Antes de que ella se diera cuenta de sus intenciones, dejó que el hielo se deslizara por su escote. Con una risotada, la mujer se alejó sacudiendo su camiseta.

—¿Y si me quedó ciego de por vida?

—No seas dramático. ¡Si te han dicho que no es nada!

—¿Quién cuidará del pobre ciego? —bromeó en tono dramático.

—¡Ey! — protestó indignada entre risas — Ya verás. Si te quedas ciego de por vida vas a tener que aprender a arreglartelas tú solito, voy yo a gastar mi vida ayudando a alguien que no puede... Sería...

—... demasiado problemático —rió terminándole la frase y guiando su rostro hasta el suyo con las manos — ¿Cuidarás de mí?

—Siempre.

* * *

><p>Llegaron al dormitorio y la luz crepitante de las velas volvieron a golpearla envolviéndola de cálida luz.<p>

_Él avanzó, rodeándole la cintura y apretándola contra su pecho. Le besó el hombro y el cuello y en la carne tras la oreja. Despintó su torso y emborronó sus manos._

_Se desvistieron mal y rápido, y cayeron sobre la cama convertidos en una confusión de miembros desordenados. Buscaban con desesperación la boca ajena, arañándose la piel con uñas y dientes, manchando las sábanas de pintura, almizcle y sudor._

_Le besó cada centímetro de piel, antes de penetrarla con brusquedad. Ella le devolvió el beso, acunándolo contra su pecho, intentando arrancarle el alma por entre los dientes._

_Él susurró un nombre contra sus labios, acabando con descuido y cayendo rendido sobre ella. Rodó hasta su lado, agotado y adormilado, con los labios hinchados y el cuerpo dolorido._

La miró con los ojos entrecerrados y se encontró con sus ojos, observándolo a través de la máscara. Yacía de lado con los ojos verdes mirándolo con nostalgia. Intentó apartarle el antifaz para poder admitrar su rostro pero su brazo derecho no respondía. Tampoco lo hacía el izquierdo. Y poco a poco sus ojos dejaron de hacerlo.

Zorra, fue lo último que pensó.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_¡Capitulo corto! ¡Capitulo corto! Lo sé, lo sé. Este capítulo es de transición, pero necesario. He echado cuentas y he llegado a la conclusión de que el manga acabará antes de que acabe este fic como sigan a este ritmo con las peleas xD Os comunico que voy escribiendo ya el capítulo 23 así que, espero tener el fic terminado dentro de poco con la planificación final de capítulos._

_Hablando de capítulos, el viernes que viene tendréis disponible el capítulo siguiente: Grito. _

_Oonigiri, al leer tu review me quedé con ganas de contestarte xD Dices que has notado a Shikamaru "pasivo". Bien, yo no creo que Shikamaru esté en modo pasivo. Por lo que sabemos de él es un tío que acostumbra a tragarse sus emociones (cuando Chouji estuvo en el hopital, no se desahogó hasta que estalló. Cuando murió Asuma, tardó en asimilarlo, se lo tragó todo hasta que su padre provocó que reventase). En una situación así, en la que no hay un enemigo real al que combatir, se encuentra con que tiene que luchar con su propio dolor, con el dolor de Temari (que francamente creo que se vería superada) y con la tarea autoimpuesta de mantener la calma por los dos (además hay otro factor que se verá más adelante y que influyó en esa pelea). Realmente, creo que Shikamaru es de esa clase de chicos que prefiere sufrir él antes de ver sufrir los demás y por eso se mantiene "calmado". Intenta pensar con la cabeza fría, en lo que es mejor para Temari._

_Como ya dije, fue una escena horrible a la hora de escribir. ¡Gracias a todos por leer y en especial a: Oonigiri y Sharigrama por sus reviews!_


	10. Capítulo 10: Grito

**Disclaimer: Propiedad de M. Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**10**

**Grito**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La habitación apestaba a incienso. Permanecía tumbado sobre un lecho suave y mullido con lo que parecía una sábana enrollada entorno a los pies. Por más que intentaba recordar lo que había pasado, su mente estaba envuelta e nubarrones. Le dolía la cabeza y no quería abrir los ojos. Respiraba con pesadez. Estaba agotado. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y por más que su cerebro daba la orden, sus músculos no respondían.

Notó el colchón moverse ligeramente y sintió un pinchazo en el pecho. Un peso se movió sobre sus caderas. Pestañeó un par de veces intentando aclarar la mirada vidriosa y la estancia, iluminada por la luz rojiza de las velas, resultó cegadora. Apenas distinguió nada, solo la figura sin cara, sentada a horcajadas sobre él. Dejó caer resignado la cabeza de lado.

El bulto. Sobre él. El pinchazo. El corazón se le aceleró de golpe. Abrió los ojos sobresaltado. Los años de entrenamiento y los gritos de Asuma despertandolo en mitad de la noche pensaron por él. El primer golpe fue en la cintura, un puñetazo directo a las costillas que no llegó a fracturarle ninguna pero que bastó para desestabilizarla. El filo del cuchillo le cortó el brazo al caer. El resto de su defensa se vio reducida a patadas y gruñidos descoordinados que acabaron por tirarla de la cama.

Sentado sobre el jergón se palpó el corte y miro atontado la sangre que manchaba sus dedos. El corte no había sido demasiado profundo, pero el cuchillo se había hundido con facilidad en el colchón. La muy zorra... Su piel lanzaba pequeños destellos por el sudor. En el silencio de la habitación tan solo se escuchaban sus jadeos nerviosos. Shikamaru extrajo la daga de un tirón seco y dejó que el largo filo brillase entre ambos. Si quería permanecer en las sombras que permaneciese. Mejor para él.

La chica echó a correr, disparada y con brusquedad.

—Mierda... ¡Espera! –protestó.

Se bajó de la cama de un salto, sintiendo el chakra faltarle. Intentó realizar una técnica para detenerla, pero su sombra no se movió. Tenía los sentidos embotados y estaba mareado. Si se encontraba con alguno de los agresores que se habían establecido en las afueras, podía darse por muerto. Pero echó a correr tras ella, no podía dejarla escapar.

—¡Quieres estarte quieta! Problemas... Nada más que problemas... –protestó.

La iluminación era escasa y el paisaje confuso. Los pesados cortinajes caían desde el techo ocultando paredes y puertas. Torció varias veces el rumbo con su cuerpo aún estaba entumecido por la droga.

La alcanzó en un largo pasillo. Miró a su alrededor y con una gran sonrisa, agarró uno de los velones más cercanos. Ella ya desaparecía. Calculó el peso y la distancia que los separaba. Contó hasta tres y lo lanzó contra sus rodillas.

La vio caer a cámara lenta. Su cabeza impactó contra la pared y su cuerpo se desplomó inerte.

—Ahora estamos iguales.

Se agachó junto a ella y la giró hasta tumbarla bocaarriba. Apretó la daga en la mano y guió el filo hacia su cuello. Del interior del bulto de carne nació un gemido gutural. La parte superior de su rostro permanecía cubierta por la máscara. Apretó la daga contra su cuello sin que el filo llegase a romper la piel.

Con pulso tembloroso, le quitó el antifaz.

Observó su rostro, apartándole el pelo de la cara. La piel, incluso bajo la tenue luz de las velas demasiado blanca. Su labio presentaba un pequeño corte de la que unas pocas gotas de sangre goteaban. Le peinó los cabellos y descubrió otra pequeña herida allá donde su cabeza había impactado contra la piedra. Shikamaru le examinó la lesión y la apretó unos segundos contra la palma de la mano.

El corazón le latía demasiado rápido y no podía librarse del miedo que le atenazaba la garganta. Respiró profundo, tal y como Asuma le había enseñado.

Podría haber permanecido el resto de su vida en esa postura, intentando descifrar el motivo. Ella rompió el silencio con un gemido débil y con rápidos parpadeos abrió los ojos. Parecía mareada y confusa, sacada de un profundo sueño. Sus pupilas estaban tan dilatadas que apenas le quedaba iris a la vista. Sus mejillas desprendía calor y sus labios hinchados y enrojecidos parecían enfermos. Estaba totalmente drogada. No podría obtener nada de ella.

Acarició su mejilla, manchándole la piel, extendiendo la mancha de sangre. Era tan guapa...

Le alzó el rostro y fue a llamarla... y el grito lo sacudió todo.

* * *

><p>—¿Qué demonios...?<p>

El grito lo sacudió todo, calándole la sangre. Una de las primeras cosas que aprendías en las misiones como genin era a tragarte tus emociones. Un ninja no siente, no padece, solo actúa. El mismo discurso, día tras día, hasta que todos lo memorizaban. Pero nadie se lo creía de verdad. No hasta que llegabas a las misiones y veías el horror y la voz de Iruka resonaba en tu cabeza. Un ninja no siente, no padece, solo actúa.

El lugar parecía completamente deshabitado. Se trataba de un simple ejercicio de entrenamiento, de una estúpida idea que se le había ocurrido a ella para ayudarle a preparar su examen de jounin. Se habían acercado a una pequeña aldea abandonada en la frontera con la idea de tenderse trampas el uno al otro. Pero no le había podido dar tiempo a preparar ninguna.

Echó a correr hacia donde había resonado el grito, tres casas más abajo. Las paredes, desconchadas dejaban caer una nube de polvo a la mínima vibración y los suelos de madera carcomida crujían bajo su peso.

—¡Temari! –entró en el pasillo de la casa, avanzando despacio — ¿Temari? Joder, si es una broma... O una de tus trampas, verás...

Avanzó despacio, con un kunai preparado. Corrió con cuidado la puerta del salón y la peste de la podredumbre le golpeó. Entró en el largo salón. Las puertas que daban al jardín interior estaban corridas y no entraba ninguna luz del exterior.

Supo que no era ninguna treta de su compañera.

La madera podrida se había roto dando lugar a un profundo agujero.

—¿Temari? — la llamó por tercera vez, preocupado. Encendió el mechero e introdujo el brazo en el agujero y la luz iluminó a la kunoichi sentada sobre una montaña de piedras blancas.

Bajó a su lado y, aplastada por su peso, la montaña crujió. Casi no quedaba oxigeno ahí abajo. Pero él solo tenía ojos para ella. La kunoichi temblaba, sentada en el suelo. Lloraba con la vista perdida. Bloqueada. Colocó su mano sobre su rodilla y la apretó, queriendo traerla de nuevo a la realidad.

Shikamaru le acarició la mejilla y enterró la mano en el pelo. Le giró la cara y la miró a los ojos. La volvió a llamar, bajito, con un solo susurro que no la alterase.

—Tengo que salir de aquí. Tengo que salir de aquí, Shikamaru. Tengoquesalirdeaquí. ¡Tengoquesalirdeaquí!

La levantó en brazos y la sacó del hoyo. Se había encogido y se tapaba la cara. Volvió a bajar y se fijó en lo que en un principio le había parecido una montaña de piedras blancas. La imagen que vio lo perseguiría en las más oscuras pesadillas. Habían descubierto una fosa común. Cientos y cientos de esqueletos no más grandes que un niño.

* * *

><p>Un segundo grito resonó con fuerza. Ella cerró los ojos y él dudó. Arrancó un trozo de tela de una de las cortinar y, maldiciendo, ató sus manos a un candelabro de la pared. La mujer no dio muestras de haberlo escuchado. La abofeteó con suavidad llamándola, pero su cara caía una y otra vez inerte contra la palma de su mano. Apagó apresurado las velas de la zona, dejándola a oscuras.<p>

Con suerte, ella seguiría inconsciente.

Con suerte, él podría pensar con claridad.

Se apartó el pelo de la cara incómodo, con la daga sujeta con firmeza y echó a correr en la dirección a la voz.

Las gruesas paredes y las gruesas capas de velos, dificultaban la acústica y apagaban los sonidos. Se detuvo más de una vez, perdido en el silencio, intentando adivinar la procedencia de la voz. Y un tercer grito resonó.

Echó a correr y se detuvo frente a un arco cubierto por velos rojizos y se pegó a la pared. La piedra se sentía fría a su piel. Afianzó los dedos sobre la empuñadura de la daga. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundo. Su chakra se recuperaba poco a poco. Nervioso, se echó el cabello hacia atrás y al bajar sus dedos rozaron las cuentas del rosario. Se había acostumbrado a llevarlo y se había acabado por olvidar de él. El frío de sus cuentas era un bálsamo para sus nervios. El mareo y las náuseas habían desaparecido dejando en su lugar un incómodo dolor de cabeza.

Al otro lado de la pared, se escuchaban los sonidos de lucha con gruñidos y maldiciones en otro idioma. Intentando camuflarse con las sombras, Shikamaru avanzó. La habitación, grande y profunda e igual de mal iluminada que en la que él había despertado, pareció recibirlo con un silencio funesto.

Avanzó despacio, paso a paso, mientras el mundo se definía a su alrededor. En el suelo, varios metros por delante de él había dos figuras tiradas en el suelo, uno sobre la otra. Shikamaru levantó la daga a la altura de su cara y esperó.

La figura de abajo, más pequeña y de contornos femeninos, salió con dificultad de debajo de la otra que cayó pesadamente sobre el suelo.

Shikamaru lanzó el arma contra la sombra de ella atrapándola. Ella lo miró y, a la luz de las velas, su rostro parecía una calavera en la que los ojos ya se habían podrido y únicamente colgaban jirones de piel mal pegados al hueso.

Siguió avanzando despacio y alcanzando por encima de su cabeza la luz del velón. Cuando la alcanzó, la ilusión desapareció, la cabeza de ella seguía vuelta en dirección a su sombra. Miró al hombre que yacía de lado, sobre el suelo. Con una daga enterrada en el pecho.

La mujer había empezado a temblar y a gimotear nerviosa. Shikamaru cambió el peso de uno a otro pie.

—Me... me desperté... y ese hombre... ese hombre... estaba... trataba de... – intentó explicar antes de agacharse junto a ella con una sonrisa que no le alcanzó los ojos.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Vuestra gente me llama Himeko. Viajaba al País de la Soja. Yo... Yo... me iba a casar... Mi prometido... Mi prometido romperá el acuerdo...

Shikamaru retiró el cuchillo asombrado.

—¿Y sus compañeras, Princesa? Me envía el Kazekage para protegeros.

—El buen Kazekage – la mujer dejó de llorar y en cuanto se pudo mover, ocultó su rostro —. Mis compañeras... Debéis encontrarlas, por favor.

Shikamaru asintió, alejándose discreto para ella pudiera vestirse. Al menos había encontrado a una de ellas, aunque algo no terminaba de encajar. El aspecto del hombre muerto no era propio del País del Viento y no parecía haber opuesto resistencia. Faltaba alguna pieza que no terminaba de encajar. ¿No eran simplemente un grupo de chicas camino de una boda?

La mujer apareció a su lado, cubierta de la cabeza a los pies. Ante la mirada interrogativa de Shikamaru, "para el viento arenoso" puntualizó con una trémula sonrisa tras el velo. "Claro", aceptó él con una educada sonrisa. Entre la tela, solo se distinguían sus ojos, brillando pálidos.

—¿No deseáis... taparos? –preguntó la mujer con tono divertido. Shikamaru la miró confuso.

—¿Qué...? – bajó la vista. Se había olvidado de que iba completamente desnudo. Con una maldición se enrrolló una tela entorno a la cintura en un ataque de pudor

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Hola! Bueno, aquí tenéis el nuevo capítulo con la aparición de la tan buscada princesa. El próximo viernes tendréis disponible el capítulo 11: Neko._

_¡Cuánta gente nueva! Bienvenidas a FanFicMática, Nonahere (a ti de nuevo, que fuiste de las que deje abandonada), Lia x3 y Shinshita. Y con Reinita VIII no sé qué hacer (sois o no sois la misma? Explicación, por favor xD). Gracias también a Flor440 y a Oonigiri (por si acaso xD) por sus reviews._


	11. Capítulo 11: Neko

**.**

**.**

**.**

**11**

**Neko**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Caminaron de regreso, en silencio. La mujer arrastraba las sábanas en las que se había envuelto con un suave frú-frú, un par de pasos por detrás de él. Apretaba contra su pequeño un pequeño fardo de tela casi más grande que ella. De vez en cuando el ninja lanzaba una mirada sobre su hombro. No se quitaba de la cabeza la imagen de la calavera. No recordaba la última vez que había tenido una pesadilla tan vivida. Y desde que llegó al desierto, las visiones se ensañaban con él. Ni siquiera despierto se libraba de ellas. Y el ambiente cargado y asfixiante de esas paredes... Por una vez ansiaba dormir al raso, bajo la luna llena. Aunque la hipotermia le consumiese la vida.

Llegaron junto a la otra mujer quien todavía permanecía encogía en el suelo.

—¿Estás más tranquila? –preguntó malhumorado. Los ojos verdes brillaron con furia por entre los mechones sueltos, antes de que la mujer encogiera las piernas contra su pecho, intentando cubrirse. Bajo la luz temblorosa de la vela la pintura marrón que él había emborronado oscurecía su figura —¿Viajaba con vos, Princesa? ¿Es una de vuestras compañeras? — La mujer asintió, tendiéndole la tela — ¿Y tú? Voy a soltarte, ¿te estarás quieta?

La mujer no lo miró. Permaneció con el rostro girado hacia la pared. Respiraba entrecortadamente. Shikamaru le dio un puntapié y repitió la pregunta.

—Hermana, este hombre ha venido a ayudarnos. No tengas miedo.

Por tercera vez, Shikamaru repitió la pregunta. Sin mirarle, asintió. Con la daga con la que la mujer intento apuñalarlo, cortó la tela sin mirarla. Tenía las muñecas enrojecidas e irritadas, las palmas de las manos se le habían empezado a poner cianóticas. Había apretado demasiado al atarla. Que no hubiera intentado apuñalarme, pensó mientras se incorporaba.

La mujer se refugió en la sábana, tapándose el cuerpo desnudo y ocultando, como la otra, el rostro. Se incorporó con dificultad, apoyándose en la pared.

—Os llevaré a las dos a una habitación y me esperareis allí mientas busco a vuestra compañera. ¿Entendido?

Vagaron por los pasillos, Shikamaru caminaba delante, levantando los bajos de la tela y con la daga fuertemente apretada. Sentía los ojos de las mujeres clavadas en la nuca. El edificio parecía vacío, carente de la vida que lo llenaba la noche anterior. Llegaron a la habitación donde estaban. La cama seguía deshecha y unas gotas de sangre manchaban el colchón allá donde el cuchillo se había clavado. Con la estructura de la cama, bloquearon la puerta. La cabeza le daba vueltas y hasta los ojos le ardían. Se giró y las enfocó. La mujer le esquivó la mirada mientras la Princesa se acercaba al brasero.

—Busca tu ropa y vístete —. Shikamaru se vistió en silencio, cuidando de que no se le cayera la tela al hacerlo — ¿Cómo se llama vuestra compañera?

—Haruko la llamaríais vos, extranjero.

—Iré a por ella. Volveré en un rato y me lo contareis todo, ¿entendido? Estoy bastante harto de todos los jueguecitos. — Se moría de sed. La garganta le abrasaba pero no se atrevía a beber de la jarra de agua que había junto a la cama – Si me obligáis a hacerlo, os arrastraré hasta la oficina del Kazekage y pasareis a ser problema suyo, ¿me habéis oído?

Sus cosas estaban tiradas por el suelo, tal y como las había dejado. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan tonto? Vestido se sentía más seguro. Recogió las armas y las aseguró contra su muslo. Se recogió de nuevo el pelo. Miró a la mujer que lo había atacado. Permanecía quieta en el centro de la habitación, encogida dentro de la tela. Revisó la comida sintiéndola observarle. Las provisiones estaban intactas y el cierre de seguridad de la cantimplora permanecía intacto.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Neko es mi nombre en lengua común – contestó con voz suave y con un acento bastante marcado.

—Neko –repitió él, familiarizándose con el nombre —Voy a salir. Atrancad la puerta y no dejéis pasar a nadie hasta que vuelva. ¿Lo habéis entendido? Este lugar es siniestro – murmuró para sí —. Y no toquéis mis cosas. Lo sabré si lo hacéis.

Salió en silencio, dejandolas solas. Sus pies descalzos apenas hacían ruido. Piedra caliza. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? La piedra caliza era propia de un paisaje de montaña. Traerla hasta allí debió haber costado millones. Los velones iluminaban el pasillo agrupados de tres en tres. Los pesados cortinones caían desde el techo. Nada en ese edificio olía a barato.

Shikamaru fue abriendo las cortinas uno tras otro, buscando la habitación de la tercera chica. ¿Cuántas estancias tendría ese templo? A veces los cortinones escondían una pared desnuda, otras pesadas puertas de madera. Los dos dormitorios en los que había estado no tenían puertas, únicamente un biombo que tapaba miradas indiscretas. Era de suponer que el último dormitorio también lo tendría.

La noche anterior todavía se le resistía, enterrada entre brumas. Mientras abría otro cortinón, echó la mano nervioso al rosario. Rodó una cuenta entre los dedos. Estaba helada. Y la piel que lo tocaba, se sentía fresca y relajada.

Había cuatro mujeres que volaban a su alrededor como grullas doradas. Había también cuatro hombres, extranjeros como él, de los que no recordaba la cara. Cuatro mujeres y cuatro hombres que, suponía, las habrían seguido hasta el fin del mundo. Exactamente como hizo él. Al primero, ya lo había encontrado... Su corazón atravesado por una daga.

Intentó concentrarse en algún detalle, pero cuando cerraba los ojos lo único que veía era su cuerpo moviendose sobre él. Las pinturas marrones. La tinta todavía estaba húmeda cuando se acostaron. Shikamaru la había emborronado. Miró las palmas de sus manos, todavía manchadas. Las olió. Era su padre quien entedía algo de plantas. Cuando él murió, intentó sustituirlo con ayuda de Sakura pero la tarea había acabado heredandola su primo Ensui, mucho más dotado para las plantas que él. Pero, a pesar de todo, tras tantos años, había aprendido a conocer algunas, las más elementales. Aspiró el perfume dulzón que desprendía la tintura que cubría su piel. Belladona. Los habían drogado a todos.

Avanzó despacio. Descorrió otro de los cortinones y encontró el ya conocido biombo de madera. Apretó el kunai, sintiendo el tacto familiar de la venda que cubría el mango. Calculó su chakra. Podría aguantar una técnica durante unos minutos, tiempo suficiente.

Fijó todas las sombras, antes de salir de su escondite. La cama estaba limpia y vacía, en una esquina ardía un pequeño brasero que, junto a las escasas velas, iluminaba la habitación.

Avanzó hasta el bulto que permanecía balanceándose sentada en el suelo. Sentada en la posición del loto, acunaba un pequeño bulto de contra su pecho.

—¿Señora? — La mujer alzó la vista y Shikamaru la reconoció —. Yamamba.

—Vuestra señora está tres cuartos más allá. Tomadla e iros. El ritual ha terminado. Solo las mujeres pueden morar entre estas paredes.

Estaba completamente desnuda, portando únicamente el collar de hierro que la identificaba como esclava. ¿Cómo se les pudó haber pasado a la Arena? Se suponía que la esclavitud había sido abolida.

—Acompañadnos.

La sonrisa de la mujer se ancheó y sus dientes brillaron blancos.

—Mi cuerpo y mi alma pertenecen al templo, igual que pasara con los que vengan después mía. Igual que pasó antes de mí.

El bulto que abrazaba goteaba, manchándole pecho desnudo de sangre.

—¿Y el otro hombre?

—Ido. No está. No importa. Esto es solo un corazón de cabra, no temáis por vuestra alma.

"No temo" quiso contestarle, pero algo le obligaba a correr lo más lejos posible de ese templo.

—Tres cuartos más allá, extranjero. Llevaoslas y que el destino os entregue vuestra recompensa.

Salió corriendo y, siguiendo las indicaciones que Yamamba le había hecho, llegó a la habitación. La encontró echa una bola sobre la cama, tal como su madre la había traído al mundo. Parecía la más joven de todas, las tres únicas supervivientes de una misión demasiado fácil. Rebuscó por la habitación. El hombre no aparecía por ningún sitio.

Se acercó a la cama y, con delicadeza, le tapó la boca. La chica se despertó con un grito ahogado. Shikamaru la sujetó con fuerza contra el colchón, evitando movimientos bruscos que pudieran dañarla.

—No voy a hacerte daño, ¡no voy a hacerte daño! — cuando la chica dejó de luchar y él se aseguró de que no iba a gritar, retiró la mano — La Arena me envía en vuestra ayuda. ¿Dónde está el hombre? —preguntó en voz baja.

La chica, sentada en la cama, extendió un brazo y señaló un punto a la espalda de Shikamaru. Ni un apice de luz llegaba a esa esquina, totalmente silenciosa. Agarró una vela de la pared y la lanzó rodando por el suelo hasta la esquina. La luz iluminó el cuerpo de uno de los extranjeros con los que había coincidido, uno de los que compartía la pipa de agua. Estaba de pie, con la mirada pérdida y la boca abierta en un grito mudo. Una daga le atravesaba el paladar.

—¿Lo habéis hecho vos?

La chica no hablaba. Se había levantado de la cama y se vestía con pasiva tranquilidad. Shikamaru la miró horrorizado. Nunca te fíes de lo que ven tus ojos, susurró Iruka en su oído. Aplicad la técnica del décimo hombre, decía, si nueve personas os dicen blanco, creed en el negro. Buscad argumentos para demostrar que tenéis razón. Fiaos de vuestro razonamiento, no de vuestros ojos. ¿Qué hacemos si no entendemos nada, Iruka-sensei?

—Termina de vestirte. Nos largamos.

* * *

><p>Shikamaru estaba nervioso. No eran los nervios habituales que le entraban durante las misiones. Ni siquiera el miedo que le había entrado cuando estuvo convencido de que iba a morir ante los de la aldea del Sonido. O el terror que le había entrado la primera vez que se había enfrentado a Hidan y supo que, si no ocurría un milagro, estaban todos muertos.<p>

Era un miedo distinto. Frío. _En el desierto hay cosas que un extranjero nunca entederá_, le había dicho Gaara la primera vez que había visitado la aldea como Kazekage. _Las dunas entierran sus propios demonios. _Recordaba a su madre cuidando el altar familiar con mimo y tesón, y a su padre llevándolo al bosque que, años mas tarde, se convertiría en cárcel de su propio demonio. _Cada miembro del clan que muere con honor vuelve a este bosque. Nuestra familia lo protege y lo cuida. Aquí está mi padre, Shikamaru. Y el padre de mi padre. Algún día, aquí estaré yo. Y lo estarás tú, si haces lo correcto_.

Fantasmas, espíritus y demonios. Estupideces. Cree en la lógica, no el miedo, se repetía una y otra vez en un afán por tranquilizarse. Sé racional.

La mujer no había abierto la boca desde que la había encontrado. Nada tras el grito amortiguado al despertar. Tal vez hicieran un veto de silencio que solo la Princesa podía romper.

Por más que pensaba y le daba vueltas no conseguía entenderlo. El cosquilleo no se iba. Seguía allí. Aumentando cada vez que se encontraba con una nueva mujer.

La primera había intentado matarle. La segunda había asesinado en defensa propia. La tercera... ni por un millón de yenes querría saber que era lo que acunaba. Y la cuarta, dormía tan tranquila junto al cuerpo de un hombre. Cuatro mujeres. Cuatro hombres. Tres asesinatos.

Que le colgasen si eran inocentes.

Pensó en Yami, la sacerdotisa. No la había visto desde la noche anterior. ¿Cómo podía haber caído en su trampa? No la había encontrado en todo el templo. Tampoco lo encontró durante su trayecto hasta la habitación.

Golpeó tres veces la madera que tapiaba la puerta antes de empujar los muebles para entrar.

—¿Señoras?

La habitación estaba en el mismo estado en el que la dejó. Pero la Princesa no aparecía y Neko estaba inconsciente en el suelo.

* * *

><p>—¿Shikamaru?<p>

La voz de Sakura lo sacó de su ensoñación. Llevaba horas sentado en la sala de espera, con los ojos cerrados, intentando mantener la calma. Estaba agotado, tanto física como mentalmente. Le costaba procesar lo que la gente le decía pero no podía dormirse. Tenía que seguir despierto. Aunque no hiciera nada. Solo tenía que estar allí. Era lo único que le dejaban hacer. La habitación apestaba a antiséptico y flores secas, y la luz fluorescente parpadeaba con un horrible zumbido que le provocaba dolor de cabeza.

La kunoichi avanzó hacia él preocupada. Era consciente de su aspecto. Estaba pálido y ojeroso, llevaba una semana sin dormir y sus fuerzas estaban llegando a su límite.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿La misión salió mal? ¿Hay heridos?

Sakura salía del turno de guardia. Llevaba 48 horas en el hospital y, sin embargo, parecía fresca y descansada.

—Temari — contestó con voz queda tras un segundo. Todavía le dolían los brazos de cargarla hasta el hospital.

—¿Temari-san? ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Tenía fiebre. Estaba ardiendo y no respondía.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba así?

Shikamaru se echó hacia adelante y escondió la cara en las manos.

—No lo sé. Un poco. Mucho. Demasiado. Llegué a casa y la vi en la cama. Pensé que estaba dormida así que... Me duché... Cené... Redacté el informe y me metí en la cama. EStaba ardiendo y no me respondía. No era capaz de despertarla. No sabía qué hacer. La traje. Cuando me fui estaba bien. No estaba enferma. Cansada, pero eso es normal, ¿no? Seguro que es una tontería, ¿verdad? Un catarro o algo así. Pero... pero yo no sabía que hacer — repitió de manera mecánica. La kunoichi apretó los labios. Ahí está otra vez, pensó. La conmiseración, la pena, la compasión. — ¿Se pondrá bien?

—Shikamaru, en su estado es peligroso aventurar algo.

Sakura era prudente. No daba falsas esperanzas aunque las necesitase. Shikamaru maldijo a sus propios muertos. No puede pasarnos esto, pensó, no a nosotros, no otra vez. ¿Qué había mal en ellos?

Se frotó los ojos cansado. Tenía tanto sueño que le costaba mantenerlos abierto. Debería ir a comprar café y colirio pero no quería arriesgarse a que el médico saliera a buscar a los familiares de Temari y que no hubiese nadie que preguntase por ella. No quería dejarla sola.

Con un suspiro, Sakura se levantó y se recogió el pelo.

—Por un par de horas más no me voy a morir... Voy a ver si averiguo algo.

* * *

><p>Se abalanzó sobre ella. ¿Dónde demonios se había metido la otra? Neko todavía respiraba pero por más que la sacudía no volvía en sí. No parecía tener ningún golpe ni haber ninguna otra razón para que no le respondiese. Quiso arrancarle el velo para que pudiera respirar mejor, pero la otra mujer se lo impidió.<p>

—Trae mala suerte contemplar el rostro de una mujer del desierto, extranjero. Su belleza no es para vosotros.

Shikamaru la miró furioso. Era lo primero que le decía desde que la había encontrado.

—¿Me puedes explicar qué no trae mala suerte en este estúpido desierto?

Cuando acabase la misión se tomaría unas vacaciones, unas largisimas vacaciones en el sitio más frondoso del País del Fuego. Y que la Hokage se atreviese a negarselas. Agarró la cantimplora y le mojó la cabeza, intentando refrescarla, aunque no parecía un golpe de calor. Debería haber atendido cuando les hablaban de la importancia de los ninjas médicos.

Shikamaru miró a la mujer entre sus brazos. No podía ir de niñero con ambas mujeres a cuestas, intentando encontrar a una tercera. No con un ejército de traficantes acampados en la puerta. Pero no podía dejarlas solas. Agarró la mochila y se echó la mujer al hombro.

—Harás exactamente lo que te diga. Si tengo que atarte, te ataré. ¿Lo entiendes? — la mujer le sostuvo la mirada y Shikamara sintió que se clavaba en sus oídos una carcajada que nunca llegó a proferir — Camina delante de mí. Vamos a buscar a tu Princesa.

La mujer le dio la espalda y caminó despacio, arrastrando los velos por el pavimento, sin prisa. Excesivamente tranquila.

Para ser mujeres a las que acababan de liberar de un horrible destino parecían bastante relajadas. Como si el plan mayor al que sus comportamientos obedecían, estuviese saliendo a pedir de boca.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_¡Hola! Vale, he reeditado el capitulo juntando en él "Fiebre", que sería el capitulo 12. Así que quedó un poco más largo pero con contenido. El viernes que viene tendréis a vuestra disposición: "Demonios"_

_Un besazo enorme a Nonahere (fíjate tú, si Shikamaru será despreocupado que hasta se olvida la ropa, con lo incómodo que tiene que ser pelear con eso al aire), FanFicMatica y Liax3 por sus reviews._


	12. Capítulo 12: Demonios

**.**

**.**

**.**

**12**

**Demonios**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—¿Genio? — la voz de Temari llamándole curiosa lo sobresaltó. Se giró hacia ella despacio, sin retirar la mano del lomo del ciervo que pastaba tranquilo junto a él.

La kunoichi avanzaba despacio con el farolillo iluminando sus pasos. Las sandalias de madera no estaban hechas para caminar por la hierba y los bajos de su yukata floreado se enganchaba de vez en cuando en alguna rama. Le tendió la mano y, cuando la mujer dejó el farol a sus pies, la atrajo hacia su pecho. La envolvió protectoramente entre sus brazos, depositándole un pequeño y tierno beso en la oreja que la hizo reír con suavidad. Sin separarse de él, ella levantó la cabeza y acunó sus mejillas entre sus manos.

—Tus amigos me preguntaron por ti. Nadie te vio durante el festival.

—No tenía muchas ganas de ir —susurró besándola en la frente y aspirando el olor a incienso que la rodeaba.

Los ciervos la miraban desconfiados, sin atreverse a acercarse a la mujer. Algo en su olor los confundía y la volvía más familiar. Habían dejado de comer y la observaban con fijeza, atentos a cualquier movimiento que hiciera necesario proteger al líder del clan. La pareja los ignoraba, susurrándose palabras en silencio. Cuando se separaron, Shikamaru alzó la mirada hacia el oscuro cielo que se veía entre el follaje de los centenarios árboles. ¿Cuántos años tendría ese bosque?

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó maternalmente. Por toda respuesta, el ninja se encogió de hombros, sin darle importancia — ¿Qué es este túmulo, Shikamaru?

—Una tumba — murmuró en voz baja.

Temari lo miró sorprendida antes de que sus ojos vagasen por el paisaje que los envolvía. El claro en mitad del bosque era precioso, de eso no había duda, pero era terreno impío. Ningún clan permitiría que sus muertos descansasen en terreno profano. Había acompañado a la señora Nara a la mañana, mientras llevaban comida al cementerio para el regreso de su marido durante el O-Bon*. ¿A quién visitaba?

—No creo en ningún dios, Temari. No tiene sentido que exista alguien con tal poder y que haya tantos problemas en nuestro mundo. ¿Qué clase de capullo disfruta de las muertes ajenas? — Temari lo ignoró. Era raro que Shikamaru hablase de cualquier tema serio que no correspondiesen directamente al trabajo. Se quejaba de que le aburrían y que prefería que su vida fuese más llevadera.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vigilar que no escape — Temari lo miró confusa.

—¿Quién está enterrado aquí, Shikamaru?

—Hidan — contestó bajando los ojos hasta el sello que bloqueaba el túmulo. Cuando la vista de Temari se posó sobre el papel nuevo que Shikamaru debía haber cambiado hacía poco, lo entendió todo.

—El informe decía que estaba muerto.

—No sé como matarle — confesó —. No supe cómo hacerlo entonces y todavía no lo he averiguado. Pero no saldrá de aquí, nunca. No lo permitiré. Mi clan será su guardián hasta que descubra como acabar con su vida.

Temari tragó saliva. No resultaba muy tranquilizador tener un criminal de clase S enterrado en el jardín de casa. Cubrió su vientre con sus manos en un ademán protector que no se le escapó al ninja. Lo llamó bajito, entrelazando sus manos.

—Nunca tuve tanto miedo como aquel día. Aquellos tíos eran... —dejó que la cabeza femenina se apoyara sobre su hombro en señal de apoyo. Shikamaru nunca hablaba de aquel día. Si alguien mencionaba el tema asentía cabizbajo y no abría la boca. Asuma se había convertido en un tabú para él, al que solo renunciaba frente a Kurenai o su hija — Ni siquiera en la guerra, cuando los Kages temblaron y la gente empezó a huir a nuestro alrededor ¿sabes? Aquel día... Asuma era la persona más fuerte que conocía. Sabía que había gente más fuerte que él, claro que la había, pero... nunca fui consciente de que esa gente podía estar en el bando equivocado. Nada de lo que intentábamos funcionaba... y yo solo podía pensar en que Asuma iba a morir, en que lo iban a matar y no podía hacer nada. Me trataban como un niño. Estaba aterrorizado. Los demonios no existen... pero los hombres pueden alcanzar su nivel con facilidad. Ni siquiera en la guerra... tanto miedo... Sabía que íbamos a morir...

Con suavidad apoyó la palma de su mano sobre el rostro masculino. Notaba la barba sin afeitar pinchándole la piel. Shikamaru la miró con ojos apagados.

—Te ayudaré a proteger tu Konoha de los demonios, vago...

—La ciudad no importa... —susurró recogiendo el farol del suelo y encarándola. Rozó el obi que cubría el vientre femenino con los dedos — El rey es lo único a lo que hay que proteger.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Las nauseas desaparecían poco a poco y el chakra crecía en su interior. Conforme su organismo depuraba las drogas, su cabeza se sentía más clara, su pensamiento era más rápido y sus recuerdos se aclaraban. Sin embargo, la noche anterior (¿estaba seguro de que había sido solo una noche?) todavía resultaba borrosa. Las imágenes se entremezclaban y no estaba del todo seguro de lo que había pasado. Recordaba haberse acostado con Neko, sus ojos verdes a través de la máscara y su cuerpo húmedo y dulzón. Le había retirado el antifaz de plumas doradas y había visto su rostro. ¿Lo había soñado? Había oído gritos y había encontrado a la Princesa y a la otra mujer por un golpe de suerte. Y Yamamba... tan dolorosamente bella, acunando Dios sabe qué, contra su pecho. No pensaba pararse a preguntar aunque estaba bastante seguro de que no era un corazón de cabra. ¿Y los otros dos hombres? Sus rostros estaba tranquilos y relajados. ¿Alguien los había matado?<p>

Suspiró cansado mientras se acomodaba el cuerpo inerte de Neko sobre el hombro. A través de los mimos velos que llevaban las otras mujeres, Shikamaru notaba todas y cada una de las redondeces del cuerpo femenino. Sentía la calidez que emanaba y el olor de la belladona enmascarada con aceites y perfumes. Llegó a la conclusión, tras ver a las otras dos mujeres, que no debió aplicarse correctamente el antídoto. Gracias a Dios que me tocó la tonta.

A pesar el intento de asesinato, seguía prefiriéndola a ella antes que a Haruko.

Al menos no habla tanto como la otra, pensó Shikamaru lanzándole una mirada furtiva. El silencio le permitía pensar, recapacitar sobre todo lo que pasaba. En algún lugar del templo una mujer volvía a cantar. La voz viajaba a través de las paredes de piedra, resonando lejana y misteriosa. La acompañaba el sonido de un instrumento de cuerda, No entendía ninguna palabra, ni siquiera le sonaban parecidas a las que había oído en la aldea de Suna.

Vagaron perdidos por el templo, doblando esquinas y desandando pasillos en varias ocasiones. Había perdido la noción del tiempo y ya no sabía si era de día o de noche. Recordaba los cuentos de terror que Naruto, Kiba y él se colaban a escondidas en el cementerio y escuchaban a escondidas durante el O-Bon en las que los hombres entraban en las moradas de los fantasmas y eran ancianos cuando estos los liberaban. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí encerrado?

—En cuanto encontremos a tu Princesa nos vamos de aquí – avisó recolocándose el cuerpo inconsciente de la mujer.

Al otro lado de la pared se oía el rugir del viento. Debemos estar cerca del exterior, deseó. Y entonces lo escuchó. Muy lejos de él y, a la vez, muy cerca. Alguien chillaba. Gritaba con todas sus fuerza, helando la sangre. Una voz femenina, deformada por el horror. El viento rugía con fuerza, tapando a la mujer en ocasiones. La voz que cantaba siguió haciéndolo ajena a cuanto había cerca.

Shikamaru agarró de la mano a la Etarmi y echó a correr hacia allí con las dos mujeres. Al fondo de un pasillo una luz rojiza se hacía cada vez más fuerte. La puerta. Una figura cruzaba el umbral hacia el interior del templo. Empujó a la mujer hacia un recodo y se pegó todo lo que pudo a la pared. Camuflados entre las sombras, Shikamaru vio pasar a Yami, la sacerdotisa. Sus pies dejaban un rastro negro sobre la piedra, húmedo y pringoso. Y nadie sintió la necesidad de preguntar por su naturaleza.

—¿Extranjero? –se sorprendió poco antes de llegar a su altura. Tras el saliente, era imposible que los viera. Había ocultado su chakra y sus respiraciones no hacían ruido – No esperaba volver a veros. Supuse que os habríais ido por la noche.

Un escalofrío lo sacudió por dentro. Empezaba a entender que significaba el término "irse" en el desierto.

—No os preocupéis. No os molestaré más. Ya me iba.

La mujer sonrió pero su gesto se quedó únicamente en una mueca de sus labios. Cuando hizo ademán de acercarsele, él dio un paso atrás, rehuyendo su contacto. La mujer se detuvo, sin perder la sonrisa. La túnica blanca brillaba con luz propia contra su piel

—Bien, bien... No olvidéis honrar a los Dioses, extranjero. La blasfemia es el peor crimen que podéis cometer – comentó con un ademán distraído mientras se alejaba extendiendo el reguero de sangre – Hasta nunca, extranjero. Que los Dioses cuiden de vuestra alma.

Cuando desapareció, Shikamaru sintió que su cuerpo volvía a responder con normalidad. Las piernas dejaron de temblarle. Dejó a Neko en el suelo y apoyó un kunai contra el cuello de Haruko y la obligó a sentarse junto a ella. Con un kunai e ignorando la airada mirada femenina, fijó su sombra contra la pared. No podía confiar en ellas. Avanzó hacia la puerta.

Diez traficantes lo esperaban afuera. Diez traficantes capaces de acabar con dos kunoichis de Suna. Se pegó a la pared, intentando mantenerse en la sombra, mientras avanzaba. Si no los derrotaba, estaría muerto igual. Respiró profundo sintiendo como el aire oxigenaba sus músculos. ¿Y si les lanzó a las mujeres?, pensó riéndose de su propio chiste.

Amanecía y el sol despuntaba rojizo por el horizonte tras las dunas.

Se tapó la boca, intentando controlar las náuseas.

Un ninja no piensa, no siente, solo actúa. La voz de Iruka gritaba en su cerebro.

Un sudor frío le recorrió la espalda.

No había rastro de los diez hombres. En su lugar, entre los remolinos de arena y la piedra blanca, decenas de miembros amputados separados de los torsos destrozados y sanguinolentos. Las tripas se entremezclaban con fuerte olor, los torsos separados de las cabezas estaban desgarrados y las cabezas con muecas de horror prendían los ojos en el vacío con un grito mudo. La piel se había convertido en papel ajado, después de que le chuparán hasta la última gota de chakra.

Y entre ellos estaba la pequeña princesa, con su sari rojo de novia, bailando risueña. Giraba sobre las puntas de sus pies con los brazos extendidos y la seda de su vestido ondeando a su alrededor. Reía como una niña pequeña en el día de su cumpleaños.

—¡Extranjero! —chilló de alegría al verlo. Se detuvo y la tela siguió envolviéndola como una llamarada — ¡Os estaba buscando!

Shikamaru la miró en silencio, sin atreverse a bajar ni un solo escalón. ¿Estaría más cerca del País de la Soja o de la Aldea de Suna? Tal vez debiera regresar. Tal vez fuera lo más seguro, devolvérsela a Gaara y que él mismo se ocupara de todo. Podría decirle a Kankuro que había encontrado a los asesinos de Temari y Sumire, asegurándole que habían encontrado una muerte horrible.

—No podemos desperdiciar la comida y la bebida, ¿verdad? Los impíos han deshonrado a los Dioses y han sido castigados. No temáis por nosotros. Los Dioses nos protegen. No temáis por vos. Están satisfechos con vuestra actitud. Les agrada que nos acompañéis hasta nuestro destino.

Dio media vuelta y recogió a las dos mujeres. No podía volverse atrás. No podía arriesgarse a destruir Suna. Caminaron hacia la salida en silencio, cada pisada en los escalones caía sobre sus hombros como una pesada lápida. Miró los rostros que lo rodeaban. Eran todos hombres con la piel curtida por el sol. Era difícil aventurar su edad. Había tantos miembros entremezclados que resultaba imposible aventurar un número de cadáveres, pero era imposible que alguien pudiera haber escapado. Algo le llamó la atención. Las dos mujeres le sacaban ya metros, andando hacia el norte. Shikamaru se agachó junto a uno de los torsos y levantó el turbante ensangrentado. La cerámica brilló sobre la arena. Levantó la pequeña joya y observó las cuentas de madera nacarada, el pompón deshilachado y la pequeña flor de cerámica.

Era idéntico al que había encontrado en la tumba de Temari. Idéntico al que descansaba bajo su ropa.

—¡Extranjero! No os conviene perderos aquí. Estáis lejos de la ruta principal – lo llamó la mujer desde lo alto de la duna. Shikamaru la observó en silencio.

Podría correr. Justo ahora. Huir en cualquier dirección lejos de ellas. Pero un ninja no huía. No se retiraba. Escaquearse de este problema significaba encargárselo a otro, probablemente a algún amigo. Escaquearse significaba tener que decirle a Kankuro y Gaara que su hermana había muerto por nada.

Se levantó y corrió hasta alcanzarlas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_*O-Bon - fiesta tradicional de difuntos de Japón. Se celebra entre el 13 y el 15 de Agosto y se cree que los muertos vuelven a la vida, de ahí muchas de sus tradiciones (dejarles comida, los farolillos en el agua...). Una de las tradiciones más típicas es la de contar historias de fantasmas._

_¡Capitulo nuevo! Espero que os haya gustado. Os comunico que estoy escribiendo el final (¡el final!) con lo que espero que no cambien mucho la serie en esta saga final del manga.  
><em>

_Gracias a Oonigiri. Fanficmatica, Nonahere y Lia x3 por sus reviews. No solo me alegran muchísimo, sino que me ayudan un montón. Gracias. __El viernes que viene tendréis el capítulo siguiente: Atentado._


	13. Capítulo 13: Atentado

**Aviso por si alguien se guía por el número del capítulo**: prólogo eliminado, por ello todos los capítulos han retrocedido un número en el indice. La semana pasada sí hubo capítulo. La explicación está en las notas de autor.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**13**

**Atentado**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuando llegó la noche, el silencio cayó sobre la pequeña comitiva. Las mujeres, muy juntas, se protegían mutuamente del frío. Neko seguía inconsciente desde el amanecer. Si pasaban por algún pueblo, tendría que llevarla a que la viera un médico o algún curandero. Respiraba con dificultad y los escasos mechones que se escapaban del velo se le pegaban sudorosos al rostro. Shikamaru la observaba en silencio con una mezcla de sentimientos que no sabía interpretar. Tal vez todo fuese culpa de la droga y él solo hubiese imaginado, hubiese visto lo que quería ver. No era posible que sus ojos le contasen la verdad. Pensó en arrancarle el velo y acabar de una vez con el misterio, pero las dos mujeres revoloteaban en torno a ella como polillas alrededor de una llama. Trae mala suerte observar el rostro de una mujer del desierto, extranjero. No miréis nunca a una mujer, extranjero. Los dioses os castigarán, extranjero.

De los cadáveres que habían dejado atrás, habían robado las provisiones. No podían dejar que el agua o la comida se pudriese esperando a los muertos. Era una pena que no tuviesen algún par de animales de carga en el que subir a las mujeres. Podrían avanzar más rápido.

Extendió el mapa frente a él, desplegándolo por completo. Cada noche al descansar había ido marcando en el mapa el camino recorrido. Trazando una línea negra recta sobre la serpentina que habían trazado las mujeres. Sus ojos se detuvieron sobre un punto negro al norte, a poco camino de la frontera.

—¿Debéis visitar algún templo más antes de la boda, señora? — preguntó sabiendo la respuesta de antemano.

—Trae mala suerte hablar con la Princesa, extranjero.

Shikamaru la miró exasperado y con movimientos tensos encendió un cigarro. Dio una calada profunda, contando hasta diez antes de volver a abrir los ojos y enfrentarla. Cada vez que abría la boca, ella replicaba. Si miraba en una dirección, ella se interponía en su camino. Si él decía derecha, ella caminaba hacia la izquierda. La boda se celebraría el día del cumpleaños de la mujer. Quedaba aún una semana. Si esa mujer no controlaba su lengua, acabaría matándola con sus propias manos.

—Contesta tú en ese caso.

Siempre que podía, Asuma evitaba escoger misiones de protección que incluyera gente adinerada o señores feudales, por bajo que fuera su nivel. Al principio les echaba la culpa a ellos con un simple "no estáis preparados" pero, conforme pasaban los años y aprendían a trabajar en equipo, Asuma seguía dejando esas misiones para otros grupos poniendo mil y unas excusas. Cuando, ya graduados como chunin le interrogaron sobre ello, confesó que ya había protegido bastante al Señor feudal cuando era joven, pero Shikamaru empezaba a sospechar que ese "bastante" no era más que una manera fina de decir "demasiado".

—Debemos honrar la noche antes de las tres estrellas a la Diosa Madre en la Laguna de las diez lunas.

—La noche de las tres estrellas –repitió sin entender.

—Dentro de dos noches, impío.

Por el bien del grupo, Shikamaru prefirió ignorar el tono despectivo con el que Haruko había pronunciado la palabra "impío" y se preguntó qué tan grave sería huir en mitad de la noche con las otras dos mujeres. Ella sola jamás conseguiría llegar a un pueblo antes de deshidratarse. Nadie tendría porque saberlo. Pero en su cabeza resonaban las palabras de Himeko: los impíos han deshonrado a los Dioses y han sido castigados. Todavía no había podido olvidar el desagradable olor de las tripas y la sangre.

La Princesa cambiaba afanosa la compresa de agua fría de Neko. Sus manos eran finas y delicadas, de largos y delgados dedos que se enroscaban como pequeñas culebras entorno al trapo húmedo.

—Dormid. Las dos. Yo cuidaré de ella –Haruko se incorporó mirándole pero, antes de que abriera la boca, Shikamaru se apresuró a contestar con una tensa mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa– Prometo no quitarle el velo aunque se asfixie con él. Dormid tranquilas. Haréis un turno de guardia antes del amanecer.

Haruko se encogió bajo la tela sin decir palabra, claramente molesta por su presencia, desapareciendo dentro de sus mantos pero la Princesa le observó en silencio, casi con curiosidad, antes de tenderle la cantimplora y el paño y tumbarse a dormir.

Ni loco pensaba dormirse con esas dos cerca. ¿Cómo demonios las había aguantado Temari durante casi tres años?

Con delicadeza, apoyó el paño húmedo sobre la frente, apartándole los mechones de la cara. La fiebre había bajado hasta casi desaparecer y su respiración se había normalizado. A través del velo que había jurado no retirar, apoyó el paño dejando que la humedad le llegase a la piel refrescándola.

A lo lejos, el chasquido de alguna bestia resonó en mitad de la noche. El desierto era un sitio silencioso y calmado, lleno de vida que permanecía oculta a los ojos. De noche, los monstruos salían a la superficie desde sus escondrijos para alimentarse. Eran grandes y torpes, pero si dejaban que les cogieran, podían darse por muertos. Recordó que las ceremonias nupciales del País del Viento se consumaban con la primera noche en el desierto. Shikamaru se preguntó cuántas parejas habrían sido sorprendidas en mitad de su noche de bodas por un escarabajo de cuarenta metros.

* * *

><p>A pesar de la cantidad de pestañeos que usó intentando aclararse la visión, Shikamaru siguió viendo borroso bastante rato. Notaba la cabeza aturdida y un fuerte dolor en el vientre. Intentó moverse pero el dolor se volvió insoportable, y desistió cayendo nuevamente sobre los almohadones. Los colores de la habitación eran demasiado fuertes y el rítmico pitido de las maquinas lo volvía loco.<p>

Ella, aunque era imposible que no hubiera oído su queja, permaneció quieta como una estatua frente a la ventana, con los puños escondidos en las amplias mangas y la mirada fija en un punto perdido más allá del cristal. El kimono blanco estaba desgarrado en muchos sitios y una mancha oscura y acartonada delataba aquellos sitios donde la sangre lo había manchado.

—Trae mala suerte ver a la novia antes de la boda –farfulló amodorrado.

—Trae peor suerte que destripen al novio en mitad de la ceremonia – le replicó con frialdad. Temari estaba enfadada, muy enfadada. Shikamaru intentó recordar que había ocurrido pero la conciencia le iba y venía en un vaivén sin sentido.

La luz que le golpeaba se oscurecía lentamente. La última vez que recordaba haberla visto fue al mediodía.

—¿Cuánto tiempo...?

—Cinco horas desde que te operaron. Seis horas desde que íbamos a casarnos —hizo una pausa teatral en la que respiró con parsimonia intentando relajarse. Cuando se enfadaba, las aletillas de la nariz le temblaban y apretaba los labios con tanta fuerza que estos perdían su color—. Cuando dijiste que aquí los ninjas no se casaban entre ellos, no pensé que os lo tomaseis tan apecho.

Shikamaru sonrió. Realmente que un grupo de suicidas ataque un templo en mitad de una boda no era algo muy habitual. La ceremonia había sido sonada. Era el primer vínculo legal que se establecía entre dos de las aldeas. Nada menos que la primogénita del cuarto y hermana del quinto Kazekage y el hijo de uno de los consejeros del tercer y quinto Hokage. Los consejos de ambas aldeas habían valorado los pros y los contras durante semanas antes de concederles el permiso. En un colectivo donde las ceremonias no eran tan frecuentes, fue toda una noticia. Si bien en la arena, sí eran frecuentes las bodas, en Konoha se tomaban mucho más a la ligera. Si los dos contrayentes eran ninjas, el riesgo de morir en cualquier misión era demasiado constante como para etiquetar a alguien de "viudo" de por vida. Las familias se formaban y disolvían, los hijos se criaban con sus padres o con la comunidad. No hacían falta papeles.

—¿Temari? —la llamó con voz pastosa. La habitación tenía un pegajoso olor a mentol que le hacía picar la garganta— ¿Alguien más salió herido?

La kunoichi se giró y Shikamaru se dio cuenta de que tenía los ojos enrojecidos. Estaba pálida y ojerosa y no se había quitado el emborronado maquillaje nupcial. Presentaba un aspecto horrible.

—¿Más grave que tú? —preguntó con reproche – No. Tú te llevaste la peor parte. Ni se te ocurra volver a intentar cubrirme a lo loco. Fue un fallo de principiante, Shikamaru. Ni un genin habría resultado ni la mitad de herido.

—No te podías mover... —protestó con dificultad. Notaba la boca pastosa y sentía que todas las palabras se le pegaban al paladar— No podías ni levantarte...

—Los demás salieron ilesos —informó ignorando sus protestas—. Heridas leves por la metralla. Nadie contaba la bomba en la estatua. Ni que se lanzarán con una espada contra nosotros en mitad de la humareda. Cuando te echaste encima de mí, Chouji, Naruto, Kankuro y Gaara estaban a punto de llegar. En el momento que reaccionó todo el mundo, no les costó reducirlos. O no fueron demasiado inteligentes o no tuvieron mucha suerte con la boda. No creo que se dieran cuenta de que la mayoría de los invitados eran ninjas —hizo, molesta, una pausa —. Yo estaba más preocupada de que no se te salieran las tripas –añadió ante la interrogante mirada de él.

Guardaron silencio y, por algún misterioso motivo, Shikamaru se sintió culpable. Estiró la mano y, cuando ella le correspondió, entrelazó los dedos.

—Siento haber destrozado nuestra boda. Con lo bonita que estás...

Era raro que Shikamaru soltara un piropo. Normalmente solo sonreía de medio lado y se le quedaba mirando, en silencio.

—No digas tonterías. El traje está sucio y roto, estoy despeinada y todavía no me he desmaquillado. Probablemente hasta huelo peor de lo que imagino. E imagino mucho –añadió con una risotada aliviada que le sacudió por dentro. Y ahí estaba el piropo que le gustaba a Temari. Cansado y aturdido, Shikamaru sonrió suavemente sosteniéndole la mirada, en silencio y sin soltarle la mano. Con un "idiota", la novia se inclinó sobre la cama y lo besó.

* * *

><p>Ojala aquellas parejas acabaran bien. Ino siempre lo decía: toda historia debe acabar con un beso de amor.<p>

Humedeció el paño y, alzando con cuidado a Neko hasta apoyarla contra su pecho, lo colocó a la altura de su nuca. Mientras la abrazaba con cuidado y el olor a almizcle le removía los recuerdos, no notó ni los ojos de la Princesa fijos en él ni el débil parpadeo de los ojos verdes al volver en sí.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_N/A: ¡Capitulo nuevo! Mañana no tendré tiempo por el trabajo, así que actualizo un día antes, pero la fecha de actualización se sigue manteniendo en los viernes. Habréis notado que el capitulo 13 se corresponde con el número 13 en la disposición de capítulos cuando hasta ahora no lo hacía. Bien, ¿la razón? He eliminado el prólogo (o capitulo 0 como aparecía en el anuncio). Ese capitulo llevaba sin gustarme desde que lo publiqué, no aportaba realmente nada a la historia, así que tras pensarlo mucho y releerlo muchas veces, decidí borrarlo. Ha sido una decisión meditada que espero favorezca a la historia. Tenía miedo de que se perdieran los reviews de Nonahere y Flor440, las dos primeras personas que me dejaron review en esta historia, pero los mensajes simplemente se trasladaron al capitulo siguiente. Segundo, os comunico que el final ya está escrito, solo necesitará un pequeño reajuste para poder subirse cuando sea la hora.  
><em>

_Las tradiciones. Sabemos que Konoha y Suna son pueblos muy diferentes por lo que como no sabemos mucho de la cultura de la arena, le he atribuido algunos rasgos de las culturas árabes e hindú._

_Por último, y no menos importante, ¡demosle todos la bienvenida a Natalia22, una nueva lectora! __El viernes que viene tendréis a vuestra disposición: Gloria. ¡Hasta entonces!  
><span>_


	14. Capítulo 14: Gloria

**.**

**.**

**.**

**14**

**Gloria**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuando la mañana despuntó, Shikamaru había dado un par de cabezadas. Le dolía la espalda y a penas podía mover el cuello. Se había quedado dormido sentado, con la cabeza colgando sobre el pecho. Cuando llegase a casa iba a dormir una semana entera sin importarle lo mucho que golpeasen a la puerta. Estaba agotado. A veces cerraba los ojos un segundo y en realidad había dormido minutos enteros. Abrió los ojos y estiró los músculos con un sonoro bostezo. A su alrededor, las tres mujeres estaban despiertas, preparando el desayuno. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba dormido?

La Princesa lo miró e, incluso a través del velo, percibió una cálida sonrisa manifiesta en las pequeñas arrugas que se formaron alrededor de sus ojos. Sus ojos grises brillaban enmarcados en el oscuro khol que le protegía de los reflejos. Con una inclinación, le tendió un té de fuerte olor. Shikamaru lo aceptó educadamente, tras acercárselo a los labios y fingir beber un sorbo, lo apartó con discreción.

Neko no había alzado la vista del suelo y parecía evitarlo con nerviosismo. Shikamaru se fijó en sus manos, moviendose temblorosas sobre los bartulos de desayuno. Estaban tostadas por el sol y de largos y flexibles dedos. Sin embargo, la piel tersa y firme estaba poblada de quemaduras y cicatrices y las uñas mordidas y maltratadas.

—¿Neko? –la llamó con suavidad. La mujer se giró levemente, lo suficiente como para poder observarlo a través de los mechones que se escaparon del manto. Aunque quiso controlarse y utilizar un tono neutro y educado, la voz se le endureció más de lo necesario. Todavía la recordaba sobre él, con la daga en la mano, su risa cantarina y su mirada pérdida. Estaba drogada y, tal vez, no debería culparla de sus actos, pero algo en ella lo enfurecía—. ¿Os encontráis mejor?

La mujer asintió sin decir palabra. Shikamaru le sostuvo la mirada muy serio, evaluandola pero la mujer se giró dandole la espalda.

—Si no os encontrais bien, podemos buscar un médico en cuanto lleguemos al País de la Soja. No falta demasiado para la frontera y no me gustaría que enfermaseis — la mujer negó en silencio, sin mirarle.

Mientras las mujeres desayunaban, Shikamaru recogió la tienda. En el mundo ninja, las enfermedades eran algo raro. Envenenamientos, sepsis, infecciones y muertes en combate. Lo raro era morir lo suficientemente tarde como para que le diera tiempo a enfermar. En el momento más insospechado un kunai podía acabar con tu vida. O una bola de chakra podía reventar el sitio más seguro del combate.

* * *

><p>Con cansancio, Yoshino se dejó caer junto a su hijo, quedando sentada sobre la fría cerámica de la cocina. Estaba pálida y tenía los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos y Shikamaru se arrepintió de no haber sido él el portador de la noticia. Había esperado encontrarla en casa para hablar con ella, pero cuando llegó estaba vacía. Sabía que con la llegada de las primeras noticias, todos los habitantes habían acudido a la plaza a escuchar los nombres de los caídos y los heridos, rezando que los nombres más familiares no fuesen pronunciados. Debería haber ido a buscarla pero no tenía fuerzas. La batalla había sido dura y larga y habían pagado un alto precio por la victoria.<p>

Le tendió el bote de helado de té verde con la cuchara, pero ella, con sonrisa cansada, hundió el dedo en la crema.

—Cuando eras pequeño te encantaba comerte esto con las manos. Me pasaba el día riñéndote. Una vez te llegaste a pasar tres días cagando verde –río con cansancio mientras Shikamaru la miraba divertido

—Exageras... –murmuró Shikamaru metiéndose una cucharada en la boca. Tenía miedo de abrir la boca y estropearlo todo, provocar una ruptura que no sería capaz de controlar.

—No, no exagero. Tu padre se asustó tanto que hasta confesó que era él quien te lo daba. Le parecía gracioso lo mucho que te gustaba el amargor de té —comentó meláncolica mietras una gota de helado resbalaba por su índice —. Y, de repente, un buen día, decidiste que no lo ibas a comer más –comentó chupándose el dedo.

—Tenía hambre – contestó como simple explicación. Recordaba a Kiba gritando y las manazas de Choji apretandole los brazos hasta hacerle daño, recordaba a Sakura riñendole y la brillante claridad que lo invadió cuando Tsunade-sama le tocó, haber peleado junto a Naruto contra Madara, volver a resultar herido y... un montón de brumas. Ni recordaba la primera vez que lo habían curado, ni la segunda tampoco. Le habían vendado las heridas y la Hokage lo había curado lo suficiente como para que no ocupase una cama en el hospital. Incluso la vuelta a casa, vigilado de cerca por sus amigos, tenía un aire onírico. Ni siquiera le habían dejado irse solo a casa. Los ojos le pesaban y solo era capaz de mantenerse despierto por pura cabezonería.

—Chouza me dijo que diste un pequeño susto, Shikamaru.

Yoshino lo miró, evaluando el estado de su hijo. Estaba pálido y ojeroso, y mucho más delgado que cuando lo despidió. Tenía moratones hinchados y cortes por la cara y los brazos, y los pies negros de tierra y sangre seca. Una férula mantenía su muñeca izquierda rigida bajo las vendas. El dedo corazón que se había partido en su primera misión, lucía hinchado y enrojecido. Cubriendo su torso, un vendaje le protegía las costillas. Pero estaba vivo. Vivo como el día en que nació.

Dándole un beso en la frente, se levantó apoyándose en los muebles. Shikamaru había dejado huellas negras desde la entrada hasta las baldosas de la cocina. Había crecido mucho desde que le embarró la casa por última vez.

—¿Sabes qué, Shikamaru-chan? Vamos a brindar — afirmó repentinamente decidida. Hablaba con voz cantarina y falsamente alegre —. Tu padre guardaba un barril de _toso*_ para las ocasiones especiales. Lo compró cuando naciste y, según él, mejora con los años. Vamos a brindar –repitió.

—Mamá... —Shikamaru la miró descolocado. De todas las actitudes que podía haberse esperado, un brindis no estaba entre ellas — No creo que sea lo apropiado.

—Vamos a brindar, Shikamaru –le ignoró acercándose al armario del salón.

—Mamá... Papá acaba de morir, no podemos...

—Mi marido acaba de morir –el tono de su voz se endureció de golpe, pero a la mitad de la frase se quebró dejando escapar un sollozo —, pero mi hijo ha regresado sano y salvo —respiró profundamente, recuperando las energías para continuar —. Tu padre ha muerto en su puesto, con honor. Luchando para que tú puedas vivir. Hoy habéis alcanzado la gloria –hizo una pausa en la que Shikamaru pudo ver el oxígeno entrando a través de su piel, hinchandola y elevándola unos segundos, reconstruyéndola y volviendo a convertirla en aquella mujer de nanas desentonadas y sonoros besos en la mejilla que lo amenazaba con la cuchara de madera y le hacía cosquillas para despertarlo— Así que agarra dos estúpidas tazas de la alacena y siéntate a la mesa –ordenó imperiosa mientras la voz se le quebraba y empezaba a temblar— Vamos a brindar.

Shikamaru escuchó los sollozos contenidos y vió como se limpiaban las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, en un vano intento de controlarse. Tras la primera ruptura, se esforzaba en mantenerse de pie con la botella de sake en la mano. Levantándose con cuidado, todavía mareado, agarró las dos tazas y, quitándole la botella con delicadeza, las llenó.

—Por Papá –brindó Shikamaru.

—Por ti.

Bebieron de un trago, en silencio, sin atreverse a mirarse.

—Y dime, cariño, ¿quién era esa chica rubia con la que me cruce en la puerta? Parecía bastante guapa — preguntó con un asomo de triste sonrisa. El tiempo de Shikaku había acabado, pero el de los nuevos brotes crecía verde y fuerte después de sobrevivir a su primera helada.

—¿Quién? ¿Temari? –Shikamaru hizo una mueca al ver la pequeña sonrisa de su madre.

—¿Temari o _Temari_? –preguntó golpeando con cuidado ambas tazas y exagerando el tono al pronunciar por segunda vez el nombre. Shikamaru rio sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Solo es una amiga, Mamá.

—Así es como empiezan, Shikamaru. Así es como siempre empiezan...

* * *

><p>Aquella había sido la última gran guerra ninja. Las cinco grandes aldeas se habían unido después fortaleciendo sus vínculos mediante algo más fuerte que los tratados: las relaciones personales. Ya no se hablaba de los nuevos brotes de Konoha o de Suna. Todos protegían a los de todos. La cantidad de misiones secretas habían bajado considerablemente (y de ello daba fe la bajada de pergaminos sobre las mesas de los kages). La ley no escrita de no aceptar misiones que supusieran ataques a otras aldeas se respetaba a raja tabla. Que los señores feudales se buscasen otra manera de guerrear entre ellos.<p>

Las bajas en la guerra se habían contado por miles y tanto el hospital como los edificios colindantes habían estado colapsados durante semanas mientras los heridos se recuperaban. Habían perdido familia, amigos, senseis... Fue una victoria pagada a un alto precio. El monumento a los héroes se quedó pequeño y los nuevos nombres se grabaron en un nuevo monumento que no distinguiese entre procedencias. Únicamente sus nombres seguidos, como compañeros y que cada cual hiciese su funeral privado.

—¿Jarûf?

La voz de la Princesa rompió el silencio y los recuerdos que lo acechaban. No debía abstraerse de es manera durante una misión. Se volvió hacia la mujer, que en silencio se había acechado. El manto rojo de novia le otorgaba un aspecto etéreo en medio del desierto.

—¿Señora? – preguntó tensándose y alejándose de la mujer. La observó con fijeza, alguna vez había oído esa palabra en boca de Gaara. ¿Qué era lo que significaba?

Con suavidad, la mujer apoyó la mano sobre el brazo de Shikamaru y lo dejó resbalar hasta su mano. Pero, antes de que los dedos de la Princesa tocasen su piel, él apartó la mano, recogiendo los objetos de manera precipitada. El frío en su cuello se intensificó. Tragó saliva incómodo, evitando que la mujer rozase su piel.

—¿Creeis que llegaremos a tiempo a la laguna?

—No os preocupéis. Debemos andar rápido, pero llegaremos a tiempo.

Con un grito de alegría, la mujer se lanzó a su cuello, envolviendolo entre sus brazos. Sorprendido, quedó cegado por el manto rojo y el dulce y cálido olor de la mujer. Respiró con dificultad, sintiendo las pequeñas y delicadas manos femeninas sobre su nuca. Shikamaru notaba unos ojos clavadas en su nuca, pero no podía asegurar a cual de las dos mujeres pertenecían. En esos momentos solo tenía ojos para la princesa quien se separó un poco, sin soltarle, y sonriendo candidamente dejó que sus manos resbalaran sobre su ropa hasta sus manos. Sintió vergüenza de las callosidades y las cicatrizes de su piel, contrastando con las suyas, pero la mujer, ignorando ese bochorno, las apretó contra su pecho.

—¡Oh, Jarûf! ¡Los Dioses os recompensarán con la gloria eterna!

Gloria a él, que esperaba encontrarla en la tierra.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_*Toso — Especie de sake reservado para ocasiones especiales como fin de año. Se utiliza para depurar las enfermedades del año anterior y propiciar una largar vida._

_¡Capitulo nuevo! Ajajaja No os voy a decir que significa ese mote de Shikamaru. Ya os enterareis cuando Shikamaru lo averigue jojojo Como siempre, gracias a Liax3, Natalia22 y Flor440 por sus reviews. Y a Sharigrama por su mensaje, que se me olvidó decirlo en el capitulo anterior!_

_El viernes que viene tendréis sorpresita. ¡No os perdáis el especial de Navidad: Arteria!_


	15. Capítulo 15: Arteria

**.**

**.**

**.**

**15**

**Especial Navidad**

**Arteria**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Se acercó hasta su primo protegiendo la llama con la palma de la mano en un vano intento de encender el cigarrillo. El grueso kimono de invierno le protegía del frío, pero solo cuando sintió el calor del fuego cerca de la cara, se dio cuenta de las ganas que tenía de entrar en casa. Pero ni por un millón de yenes. Nadie fumaba en la casa familiar, bajo la estricta vigilancia de Nara Yoshino. Así que, armandose de valor, tuvo que salir de la casa, cruzar el jardín y refugiarse en el porche que daba entrada a la propiedad. Apoyado contra uno de ellos, con los ojos cerrados, Ensui esperaba semi-dormido.

—¿Qué hay, primo? —lo saludó con un vago gesto mientras disfrutaba vigilando a la pequeña Sachi mientras esta jugaba amontonando la nieve — ¿Nervioso?

Dentro de la casa, estalló el llanto de un bebé y ambos rieron. El clan Nara organizaba la ceremonia de bienvenida de los miembros recién nacidos el primer día de cada año. En los últimos años apenas habían caído un par de copos que no llegaron a cuajar pero este año... Suspiraron observando el manto blanco. La nieve traía buena suerte.

—¿Qué tal está Yakumo? —preguntó dando una calada.

Ensui rió y extendió los brazos hacia delante fingiendo una gran barriga.

—Cada día más gorda, tío —Shikamaru estalló en carcajadas mientras la mujer de su primo cruzaba indignada por el jardín en dirección a la casa con las manos cruzadas sobre su abultado vientre. Ensui, perdiendo el color de la cara, la siguió con la mirada mientras se apresuraba a añadir— Pero la quiero, te juro que cada día la quiero más y más — afirmó casi gritando antes de estallar en carcajadas— ¿Y Temari y tú? ¿Para cuándo?

—Dejanos tranquilos. Estamos bien como estamos.

—Por lo menos vais lenvantando cabeza, ¿no? —añadió con sonrisa cansada — La mala suerte tiene que acabarse alguna vez.

—La mala suerte no existe, Ensui —afirmó. Estaba harto de la gente diciendole lo mismo una y otra vez, de los farsantes que vendían amuletos contra el mal de ojo. Sintió una punzada al ver a Sachi correr hasta Temari, quien la esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

—Hoy parece bastante alegre — añadió con cuidado. Recordaba a la novia de su primo de joven, ríendo escandalosa con una fuerza que iluminaba la estancia, y cómo se había apagado y se había consumido por la falta de aire.

—Hoy se despertó histérica. Es la primera vez que ve la nieve — explicó dando una calada con una sonrisa cansada. Ensui lo miró sorprendido— ¿Cuántos años hace que no cae una nevada como está? Nunca llega a cuajar. Así que cuando se asomó por la ventana y lo vió todo blanco se emocio...

Antes de que terminará de hablar, una bola de nieve se estrelló contra su cara. El cigarrillo empapado cayó sobre el porche mientras el ninja se recuperaba de la sorpresa. Ambos Nara miraron en dirección al proyectil y vieron una pequeña barrera blanca sobre la que asomaban parte de dos coletas rubias. Ensui estalló en carcajadas antes de que otra bola chocase contra el tronco de madera, a escasos centimetros de su cara. Con una mirada de complicidad, se agacharon y empezaron a recoger nieve para defenderse.

—Y tan emocionada — rió en voz baja.

Echaron a correr y, antes de alcanzar, su objetivo fueron repelidos por una lluvia de bolas lanzadas sin puntería mientras la carcajada de Temari resonaba y, con cuidado, levantaba a la pequeña Sachi para que lanzara con todas sus fuerzas una pequeña bola que a penas llegó a traspasar su propia barrera.

Ensui y Shikamaru corrieron a esconderse tras las columnas de madera. Se miraron divertidos pero, cada vez que asomaban la cabeza, una nueva bola se estrellaba contra la madera. Shikamaru rio, calculando la distancia que los separaba de la entrada a la vivienda. Era imposible que consiguiesen llegar secos. Al fin y al cabo, Temari era una estratega de nacimiento que contaba con un pequeño ejercito de niños aburridos.

—¿Pero qué clase de adulta crea un ejercito infantil? ¡Hasta mi pequeña Sachi! —protestó indignado el ninja de mayor edad mientras el otro reía divertido.

Shikamaru observó con cuidado al enemigo. Temari, con su grueso kimono de flores alentaba a los siete niños con una sonrisa traviesa, mientras cargaba a la pequeña Sachi en sus brazos. Intercambió una mirada con Ensui y ambos supieron lo mismo: Yoshino los iba a matar.

* * *

><p>La temperatura del collar había empeorado conforme pasaban los días. Llegaba a ser incómodo. El frío se había vuelto helado y, a pesar de estar envuelto en sudor y sentir el calor pegajoso sobre la piel, notaba un puñado de hielos enfilados en torno a su cuello. Sin embargo por el día, cuando las mujeres caminaban junto a él y el sol deslumbraba en lo alto, lo agradecía. Creaba un efecto balsámico que le permitía pensar con claridad.<p>

—¿En qué pensáis, Jarûf?

—En cómo le explicaré a vuestro prometido donde quedaron vuestras cinco compañeras.

—Sus almas descansan ahora con los Dioses —se llevó el dorso de la mano a la frente en un gesto de oración parecido al que realizaban en los templos del País del fuego. En el fondo todas las religiones se parecen, pensó—. ¿Encontrasteis a la niña?

Shikamaru asintió. La había dejado al cuidado de una compañía de viajeros. La niña había intentado pagar con el pincho que llevaba ahora en la mochila. Lo reconoció nada más verlo, aunque estuviera roto y envejecido. Sus hermanos se lo habían regalado por su veinticinco cumpleaños. El paquete había llegado al amanecer y, aunque no dijo nada, se dedicó a pasearlo por toda la aldea con una orgullosa sonrisa.

La anciana se lo había devuelto advirtiéndole que tuviese cuidado. "Las arenas del desierto esconden misterios que un extranjero nunca entendería", la frase de Gaara daba vueltas todavía en su cabeza. Dos avisos sobre un mismo peligro. ¿Tanto se había notado que lo había reconocido? Normalmente tenía bastante control sobre sus emociones.

* * *

><p>Un "estoy en casa" resonó por el piso mientras Temari se quitaba los zapatos. Desde el sofá, Shikamaru levantó un brazo y lo sacudió con desgana a modo de saludo. Había pasado la noche de guardia y estaba agotado. No habían tenido trabajo así que Shino y él se habían tenido que pasar la noche despiertos mirando él uno para el otro. Y, aunque apreciaba a su amigo, no era el más hablador de cuantos se había cruzado en su vida. El llegar a casa y que la temperatura fuese peor en el interior no ayudaba a levantarle el ánimo. El calor de agosto era pegajoso y húmedo, y, por mucho que se duchase, no se quitaba la sensación.<p>

—¿A qué hora empieza la película? –preguntó ella mientras se quitaba la ropa en la entrada.

—En veinte minutos –contestó con desgana sentándose y observando como la mujer iba dejando su ropa tirada por la casa camino del baño. Desde que vivían juntos, Shikamaru no dejaba de observar, divertido, como Temari tenía la costumbre de desvestirse y vestirse por toda la casa – O te das prisa, o no llegamos – la apuró. Si no fuera por la fiesta sorpresa que Ino se había empeñado en montar, la seguiría a la ducha y se quedarían en remojo el resto de la noche.

Mientras el sol se ponía y el calentador soltaba un zumbido que se oía por toda la casa, Shikamaru abrió la ventana con la esperanza de que algo de aire nocturno entrase mientras estaban fuera. El pequeño piso recibía el sol durante todo el día y, lo que en invierno era una bendición, en verano se volvía insoportable.

Temari salió del baño en ropa interior, intentando abrocharse uno de los pendientes. Llevaba el pelo recogido con el pincho que sus hermanos le habían enviado y, con la cinta roja que él le había regalado al mediodía, se había recogido los mechones que se le escapaban del moño. Shikamaru la miró confuso antes de echarse a reír.

—¿Has visto mi vesti...? ¿Qué pasa?

Maldito Kankuro.

—Ey, mujer –la llamó alcanzandole el vestido que buscaba. Lo había planchado al mediodía y lo había dejado olvidado en una esquina del salón —. Tú sabes que eso no es un adorno para el pelo, ¿verdad?

Cuando se lo había regalado, Temari había parecido algo descolocada, pero se había lanzado a su cuello y Shikamaru había creído que lo había entendido. Ella lo miró sorprendida mientras se abrochaba el vestido. Mientras él reía, ella se sonrojó al verse descubierta. No había entendido el significado, pero Shikamaru estaba tan despreocupadamente pendiente de ella cuando abrió el paquete que no había querido defraudarle.

Con suavidad, Shikamaru le retiró el lazo y lo dobló con cuidado. No había contado con tener que explicar nada y ahora, no sabía cómo formular las palabras correctas. Kankuro le había asegurado que en la arena lo hacían igual y que Temari lo entendería nada más verlo. Mentiroso.

De pie en el pequeño piso, le giró la mano derecha, manteniéndola apoyada sobre su palma, y colocó sobre ella el lazo. Temari olía a desierto aún después de llevar años en la hoja.

—En Konoha... se regala un lazo rojo a una mujer con el significado de... –Temari lo miraba atenta, invitándole a continuar, y cara de no entender nada—... Se supone que el lazo lo guarda ella hasta que se usa para atar las manos durante...

—¿Es algún tipo de perversión sexual? –preguntó ella intentando ayudar. Shikamaru la miró entre horrorizado y divertido.

—¿De verdad crees que te regalaría eso por tu...? Quiero decir –matizó, previendo su respuesta—, no sería un mal regalo pero... pero no es eso. Te aseguro que no es nada como eso –maldijo por lo bajo, intentando aguantar la risa—. Se supone que cuando dos personas están unidas, un lazo rojo invisible las une permanentemente. El... el lazo rojo conecta a aquellos que están destinados a... Como una especie de arteria en la que siempre fluiran hacia el otro. Por eso, los monjes lo utilizan para...

Shikamaru estuvo hablando durante diez minutos, sonrojado como la primera vez que la besó, pero Temari ya no le escuchaba. Sencillamente, lo observaba hablar azorado y nervioso. No se podía creer lo que acababa de proponerle, lo tonta que había sido y lo que de verdad significaba su regalo.

—Creí que en la hoja no hacíais estas cosas...

—Es bastante líoso hacerlo — explicó con desgana — pero si para vosotros es tan importante... No querría atentar contra el honor de la hermana del Kazeka... — bromeó sin mirarla a los ojos y Temari se dió cuenta de que le estaba costando horrores mantener las manos quietas.

Le sujetó la cara y lo obligó a mirarlo. Él se calló y le sostuvo la mirada. Siempre tenía que tragarse todos sus miedos y nervios, negándose a dejar exteriorizar nada. Niño tonto.

Lo besó con delicadeza y una sonrisa. ¿Eso es un sí?, farfulló Shikamaru contra su boca.

—¿Tú que crees? –río ella, abrazándolo con fuerza. Se moría de ganas por contárselo a sus hermanos. Gaara asentiría serio, mirándola fijamente, y Kankuro intentaría asfixiarlo. O envenenarlo. O trocearlo. O... — ¿De verdad que tenemos que ir a esa fiesta?

—¿Qué... qué fiesta?

—Oh, vamos. ¿De verdad me crees tan tonta?

* * *

><p>—¿Jarûf? –la voz de la mujer lo sacó de sus ensoñaciones.<p>

—Sí, vi a vuestra compañera —se apresuró a contestar—. La dejé a buen recaudo, no temáis. La escoltarán hasta la aldea de Suna. El Kazekage nos enviará refuerzos en cuanto les sea posible –aventuró recordando la promesa de Kankuro. Normalmente la fisura de hueso, la soldaban sin mayor problemas, pero cuando el hueso se partía, la recuperación duraba semanas. De todos modos, no sabía hasta qué punto le apetecía tener al hermano del Kazekage rondando por allí. Aunque el parecido entre los hermanos era muy escaso, Temari y Kankuro habían crecido juntos toda su vida y tanto su manera de hablar como sus gestos eran prácticamente calcados.

Inconscientemente echó la mano al rosario y jugó con sus cuentas por encima de la ropa. Se había acostumbrado a hacerlo durante los descansos, mientras las mujeres se recuperaban. La niña se había asustado al verlo, desconfiaba de él y, mientras le contaba lo ocurrido, no había dejado de lanzar incomodas miradas al collar. Yami, la bella sacerdotisa también parecía disgustada cuando lo vio y, aunque no estaba seguro, juraría que había intentado arrancárselo en un descuido. La única mujer que lo había visto y no se había horrorizado había sido Neko, quien, la verdad, tampoco parecía haber reparado en él. Como si fuera un collar común y corriente y no un misterioso rosario tomado de una tumba. Como si fuese ajena a todo aquel secreto.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó con curiosidad la mujer, señalando con cuidado la joya.

—Una baratija —contestó sacudiendo la cabeza.

—¿Regalo de vuestra mujer? —Shikamaru no contestó y leyendo su silencio, ella continuó — Al menos, recuerdo de una. ¿Por qué si no lo llevariais tan cerca del corazón?

Shikamaru no contestó, se limitó a esconder el collar bajo la ropa. Desvió los ojos hacia Neko dando por finalizada la conversación.

La observó aburrido. Se movía con exagerada lentitud, cuidando darle la espalda constantemente. Ni pronunciaba una palabra enfrente suya si la miraba nunca a los ojos. Si no fuera porque le confesó ella misma su nombre, Shikamaru podría jurar que era muda. Iba envuelta en velos violetas, descoloridos y ajados. Puede ser que el País de la Soja ganase antigüedad con el matrimonio pero no ganarían dinero. Eso seguro.

Durante años, Shikamaru y Temari hicieron misiones juntos. La había visto fingir papeles de dama en apuros, de campesina o de curiosa chica de ciudad. Y era un fracaso. No había más que una Sabaku no Temari en el mundo y esta no había nacido para actriz. Si no fuera por su capacidad de inventiva para arreglar los planes, hubiese fracasado horriblemente. Era arrogante, altiva y cruel. No retrocedía y aguantaba siempre la mirada. No rectificaba y jamás pedía perdón.

Aquella mujer no se parecía en nada a ella. Temari no mentiría tan bien. Bajo el efecto de la droga, sus ojos le habían mostrado lo que quería ver.

Avanzaban durante el día, dejando su rastro bien marcado sobre las dunas y acampaban de noche. Aunque las mujeres le ofrecían provisiones, él solo comía aquello que él mismo había traido de la arena. Algo en su instinto se lo aconsejaba.

Shikamaru alzó la vista al cielo. La luna se veía infinitivamente grande y brillante.

Mataría por estar allí ahora, lejos de todos los problemas. Podría estar refugiado en su casa, viendo los días pasar inertes y yermos, o esconderse en la biblioteca ahogando las penas en Shiho. Aunque, por lo general, se consideraba un tio con suerte, lo cierto es que todas esas veces que se salvó en el último momento le pasaron factura después. "Equilibrio" lo habría llamado Asuma. "Pocos son los ninjas que consiguen tener a la vez la cabeza sobre los hombros y el corazón caliente". El viejo Asuma y el rey que no conoció. El miembro más pequeño del clan Sarutobi estaba a punto de graduarse en la Academia con un expediente casi impecable. Shikamaru sabía mejor que nadie que esto no era sinónimo de éxito, pero que hubiese heredado la capacidad de atención de su madre facilitaba bastante las cosas.

Desde el rescate, la Princesa se mostraba bastante cercana con él, actitud que parecía incomodar bastante a las otras dos mujeres.

Era el único instante en el que Neko parecía darse cuenta de su presencia. Se tensaba observándoles cuando creía que él no la veía. Haruko lo miraba con desaprobación patente mientras murmuraba maldiciones y mala suerte contra su familia. Lo ponía de los nervios, pero bastaba una media sonrisa de la Príncesa, que sus ojos penstañearan un segundo, para que se olvidase de todo y le respondiese con un leve asentimiento. olo había visto su rostro en una ocasión, deformado por el miedo. "Ningún hombre verá jamás el rostro de una mujer del desierto" La maldición caería sobre él.

—¿A qué edad os prometieron en matrimonio? –preguntó con curiosidad una noche mientras Neko y Haruko dormían. Aunque en el País del fuego todavía se celebraban, en la aldea los matrimonios concertados estaban prohibidos desde el tiempo del Primer Hokage. Se consideraba a los ninjas y a las kunoichis, hombres y mujeres libres capaces de elegir su propia pareja. Ni siquiera se llegaban a casar, únicamente se relacionaban entre sí, a veces como pareja estable, otras como esporádica. Ni siquiera cuando el pueblo empezó a crecer y los aldeanos empezaron a establecerse, las bodas se popularizaron. Únicamente en los casos en los que uno de los miembros no era ninja o por el capricho de la fiesta. Lo cierto es que nunca hubo una presión social por el matrimonio, aunque la responsabilidad de cuidar de los niños sí que les obligara a tenerlos.

—Siendo todavía una niña –suspiró ella —. Antes las Etarmi eramos un gran pueblo, ¿sabeis? Incluso la aldea de la arena lleva nuestra sangre. Crecíamos, nos casabamos con grandes hombres y cuando enviudábamos, volvíamos a la casa de nuestra madre con nuestras hijas.

—¿Y si teníais chicos? —preguntó con curiosidad

—Las mujeres Etarmi solo paren mujeren Etarmi. Los hombres son hijos de hombres. Nacen de nuestro vientre pero maman la teta de la guerra, del odio y la violencia. Nosotras no parimos hombres, solo mujeres –susurró encarándolo – Mujeres de verdad – Con cuidadosa teatralidad se descubrió el rostro y Shikamaru, sin apartar la vista ni un segundo tragó saliva. Era más bonita de lo que recordaba —. Mujeres nacidas para la belleza. Mujeres nacidas para el arte – Shikamaru bajó la vista hasta sus labios, gruesos y carnosos, observando con atención sus movimientos y su cercanía – Mujeres – la Príncersa había apoyado su mano desnuda sobre la suya y Shikamaru no podía pensar en nada más que en la primera vez que la vio: desnuda y asustada – creadas para el poder.

Y, cuando terminó de hablar contra sus labios, le besó.

Shikamaru no podía asegurar cuanto tiempo había durado el contacto, pero cuando acabó, sentía el corazón acelerado y la resiración agitada. La cabeza le daba vueltas y no podía pensar con claridad.

—Dormid Princesa. Mañana llegaremos a la laguna.

Cubriendose de nuevo el rostro con decepción, la Príncesa se tumbó junto a sus compañeras. Encogida a su lado parecía mucho más pequeña y debil. Si solo por hablar con ella toda su existencia estaría maldita, ¿qué le pasaría por besarla?

Shikamaru la vió dormir. Una misión es una misión, nada más; pensó. No podía caer en el error de encariñarse de nadie. En algunas aldeas la educación era más dura. Se obligaba a los niños a ser independientes, a pelear a muerte contra sus amigos. En Konoha se primaba el compañerismo y el trabajo en equipo. No se te permitía realizar misiones en solitario hasta alcanzar el grado de chunin y, aún entonces, eran limitadas. El cariño era la fuerza más poderosa de Konoha y, a la vez, su gran debilidad. Debía aprender a marcar las distancias.

El frío del rosario era ya doloroso. Le quemaba. Era imposible que se lo estuviera imaginando. Shikamaru lo sacó y lo pusó por encima de la camiseta. El algodón amortiguó la sensación pero no la borró por completo. Ni por un segundo pensó en quitarselo. Aquel colgande era lo único que lo unía a aquella Temari que nunca conoció. A una Temari que nunca lo había querido cerca de ella.

* * *

><p>—Buenos días – susurró.<p>

La habitación olía a desinfectante y medicinas. Las flores frescas que Ino traía cada mañana no conseguían disimularlo. Con cuidado, le refrescó la frente con el paño húmedo. Ella, encogida en un lateral de la cama, lo miraba agotada. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos e hinchados y unas profundas ojeras le conferían cierto parecido con su hermano pequeño.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar de misión – preguntó con voz ronca.

—Naruto me cubre.

—Shikamaru, estoy bien... —se quejó con voz cansada – No hay motivo para...

—¿Qué te ha dicho la Hokage?

—Lo de siempre... que somos jovenes... que tenemos toda la vida por delante... que pase una o dos veces no significa nada... no le presté demasiada atención —confesó

Había llegado de madrugada a casa y, horas después, esperaba angustiado en la sala de espera. La fiebre. La maldita fiebre. Y de ello hacía ya dos días. Temari había permanecido sedada 36 horas y, cuando despertó, estaba confusa y malhumorada. Le dolía la espada, las sillas del hospital no eran lo más cómodo que existía para dormir.

La primera vez que ocurrió, le pilló fuera de la aldea. Cuando llegó se la encontró en la bañera, con la ropa con la que había salido del hospital y los ojos cerrados. En una calma siniestra que le puso los pelos de punta. Tuvo que obligarla a salir del agua helada. La había tenido que cambiar de ropa, secarle el pelo y acostarla, mientras ella se dejaba hacer, encerrada en un mundo al que él no podía llegar. Esta vez había pasado delante de sus narices. Y él solo podía haberla cargado hasta allí. Un amigo se vuelve siempre más fuerte para proteger a los suyos. ¿Pero qué se supone que hay que hacer cuando no tienes un enemigo contra el que luchar? La Gondaime lo había hecho esperar fuera mientras hablaba con ella y se negó a contarle nada después. Confidencialidad médico—paciente lo llamó. No llegó a saber que fue lo que se dijó en aquella habitación de hospital, que fue lo que alteró tanto a la fría y analitica kunoichi de la arena que la Gondaime prefirió sedarla antes de dejarla explotar. Desde la sala de espera, los gritos se oyeron amortiguados pero Shikamaru los sintió resonar en su cabeza durante días.

Cuando entró, ella dormía sobre la cama, desmadejada como una muñeca rota, y Shikamaru tuvo ganas de salir corriendo. Así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió, coger una silla y sentarse junto a ella. A esperar, con paciencia y calma, preparandose para sus gritos cuando despertase.

Pero no había habido gritos. Apenas unas palabras. Tan solo una mirada silenciosa que lo decía todo. ¿Por qué sigues aquí, Shikamaru?.

* * *

><p>Al amanecer las tres mujeres se levantaron. Haruko seguía enfada y lo dejaba patente cada vez que tenía que interactuar con él. Neko seguía evitandole. Y la Príncesa, que por las noches se mostraba cercana y habladora, se comportaba como una dama tímida y lejana. Cuando se despistaba, cada vez más a menudo, se descubría pensando en ella: en su cuerpo desnudo, fácilmente adivinable bajo el sari y en el sus labios. La sensación de su boca, suave y calida, rompiendolo todo en mitad de la fría noche. Tan sólo tenía que cerrar los ojos un segundo y su imaginación continuaba con lo soñado más allá del límite de lo prohibido.<p>

Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de concentrarse. La Princesa abría la comitiva y ambas mujeres la cerraban metros por detrás. Shikamaru las observó con cuidado, notando por primera vez la tensión existente entre ambas. Discutían en voz baja, en un idioma para él desconocido, apagadas sus voces por los velos. Sus movimientos, eran bruscos y violentos, pero contenidos. Ninguna de las dos parecía dispuesta a dar un paso en falso que justificase la explosión de su compañera.

—No os retraséis – las rezongó interrumpiendo su discusión.

Cuando Shikamaru habló ambas mujeres lo miraron sobresaltadas. Estaban seguras de que él, un extranjero, no las había entendido, probablemente no las había escuchado. Él las observó con atención. Era difícil percibir las diferencias entre ambas con únicamente los ojos descubiertos.

Ambas tenían los ojos demasido claros para el desierto, una grises y la otra verdes. Si tuviera que apostar diría que Neko era un poco más alta y fornida y, aunque era la que más lo rehuía, parecía la mayor. Sin embargo no podía asegurarlo. No había conseguido mantener ni una sola conversación con ellas. Una lo rehuía y la otra no soportaba verle delante.

Avanzaron en silencio bajo el sol abrasador. Shikamaru observaba el mapa cada poco rato. La laguna no aparecía en el mapa y no tenía ni idea de adonde se dirigían. Si les pasaba algo... Kankuro podría seguir su pista hasta el templo pero ¿y después?

Al anochecer divisaron una estructura en el horizonte. Shikamaru se frotó los ojos, confuso. ¿Cómo podía haber semejante construcción y que la Arena no estuviera informado? Buscó la mirada de sus compañeras esperando que la confirmaran que se trataba de una alucinación, pero ellas aplaudían y reían aliviadas.

—¿Eso es...?

—Sí, Jarûf. Hemos llegado.

En medio de las dunas, parecía el paraíso. Shikamaru jamás había visto un oasis de semejante tamaño. Las plantas verdes y vivas trepaban por los mueros de un pequeño templo abovedado. Varios árboles de extraña forma daban sombra y los arbustos protegían de miradas indiscretas. Shikamaru observó con recelo el edificio.

—No temáis, Jarûf. Solo los Dioses guardan este sitio.

Avanzaron hacia el arco de la entrada con cuidado, despacio y sin hacer ruido. Y entonces lo observó. Un pequeño sello sobre ella que creaba una barrera de chackra. Extendió la mano pero no pudo traspasarlo.

—Los hombres no pueden entrar, Jarûf. Este lugar está reservado a las que crían vida — comentó Haruko con sorna.

Neko encendió un farol y lo alzó ante ella iluminando la estancia y permitiéndole ver. La sala cuadrada estaba desnuda, siendo la única decoración una pequeña piscina en el centro y un hueco en el techo. A la medianoche, la luna entraría por ella se reflejaría en el agua. Los cristales proyectaría la luna hasta las nombradas diez veces.

Shikamaru se giró y observó el enorme y bello jardín. Rodeado de vegetación (aún siendo exótica y diferente) se sentía más en casa. Donde había verde había sombras y donde había sombras era un lugar seguro.

Registró las otras dos estancias. Estaban vacías y una de ellas tenía solidas puertas. Shikamaru dejó la mochila dentro y revisó con cuidado el edificio.

—¿Y desde cuando decis que está deshabilitado?

—Nunca nadie habita esto. Las Diosas lo guardan. – "Los dioses o un sello aprueba de hombres".

—Nos asentaremos aquí, las puertas parecen seguras, podremos encender velas y dormiremos tranquilos. Quedaos aquí, enfatizó señalando la sala en la que se encontraban — Shikamaru salió al exterior y revisó los jardines. Había una pequeña laguna, lo suficientemente profunda como para cubrirle hasta el pecho, y arboles que cubrían el cielo con gruesas ramas. Regresó a donde estaban las mujeres y tras encender una vela cerró la puerta — Pronto será de noche, dormid ahora y yo os despertaré a medianoche.

Con un asentimiento las tres mujeres se encogieron en el suelo sin protestar mientras él se apoyó contra la pared cansado. Estaba deseando llegar al país de la Soja. Ahí al menos podría dormir una noche seguida. Por ahora solo dormitaba a trompicones.

Cerró los ojos y los abrió al cabo de un momento, al notar un movimiento. La vela había bajado demasiado. Asustado miró el reloj: todavía quedaba media hora para las noches. Suspiró aliviado. Se había quedado dormido. Si llega a recorrer toda esa distancia para nada...

La puerta estaba entreabierta y Shikamaru se deslizó a través de ella en silencio. Apretaba una de las cuchillas en la mano, manteniendo la calma mientras avanzaba sin hacer ruido. Escuchó un leve murmullo de pasos en el interior del jardín y, ocultando su chakra, avanzó protegido por la vegetación. Neko paseaba de un lado a otra, inquieta, y Shikamaru podía jurar que estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios. Movía las manos freneticamente mientras paseaba de un lado a otro, murmurando para sí. Se escondió un segundo cuando la mujer se detuvo y miró en su dirección.

—Paranoica —susurró sin rastro del marcado acento mientras sacudía la cabeza, alejando algún fantasma.

Shikamaru inspiró profundo antes de volver al improvisado refugió. Despertó a las dos mujeres que dormían.

—Id yendo al templo. Neko irá en un segundo –ambas mujeres asintieron. Shikamaru tenía un mal presentimiento – Haruko, Príncesa... Si oís algo raro ni se os ocurra salir. Refugiaos ahí.

"Como si eso las salvase" Si él moría, nadie de la arena las encontraría a tiempo. Si no las mataban los atacantes, morirían de iniciación.

Salió al exterior. Era noche cerrada y la luna brillaba con fuerza dándole a todo lo que les rodeaba un aspecto blanquecino. Incluso las piedras del muro brillaban. Shikamaru caminó en silencio. Cuando llegase a casa iba a tomarse unas largas vacaciones, dijise lo que dijese la Hokage. Y no volvería a pisar el desierto en su vida. Desde hacía días llevaba experimentando una sensación de descontrol que era más fuerte que él y que le ponía los pelos de punta. Shikamaru era de esos pocos ninjas que podían contar con los dedos de las manos las veces que una misión se le había escapado de las manos, pero cuando eso ocurría... normalmente todo salía horriblemente mal.

Regresó a donde había visto a Neko con el arma guardada y las manos en el bolsillo. Jugaba con el mechero, dandole vueltas entre los dedos. Probablemente agotada de su quebradero de cabeza, había decidido darse un baño en la pequeña laguna. Shikamaru se recostó contra un árbol y observó la figura femenina mientras se deshacía de los velos que la cubrían. Su piel resplandeció bajo la blanca luz de la luz que la iluminó mientras, con cuidado, se adentraba dentro del agua, pisando con cuidado y acariciando la superficie con los dedos. Se hundió un segundo, desapareciendo por completo antes de volver a incorporarse con un suspiro. Shikamaru se mordió el labio con fuerza, hasta hacerlo sangrar. La mujer se peinó la corta melena, apartandose los mechones de una cara que todavía permanecía envuelta en el misterio.

Encendió un cigarrillo sin dejar de observarla y dio una larga calada que le hizo lagrimear los ojos. De niño se había acostumbrado a pensar bajo el asfixiante olor dulzón del tabaco de Asuma y, de mayor, había continuado con la tradición humeando toda la oficina. Incluso en épocas más peligrosas, había conseguido el permiso no-escrito de Shiho para fumar en la biblioteca del departamento de descriptores, humeando todos sus amados libros.

Ante el chasquido del mechero al encenderse, la mujer se tensó y hundió en el agua, cubriéndose con las manos. No se dio la vuelta pero su respiración se agitó nerviosa, probablemente calculando la distancia entre su cuerpo y su velo. Debió de concluir "demasiado" porque no se movió. El agua estaba tan quieta que podría jurar que tampoco respiraba.

—Oye, resuelveme una duda... – empezó Shikamaru alzando la mirada al cielo. La misma peca en la cadera. Las mismas finas cicatrizes en la espalda. Las raíces rubias asomando bajo el tinte negro — ¿Cómo de estúpido crees que soy, Temari?

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Jo! Jo! Jo! ¡Feliz Navidad a todos! ¡Y feliz 2014__!_

_Aquí tenéis el especial de Navidad, con el doble de duración y el triple de recuerdos. Y, sobre todo, con la revelación de la identidad de Neko. Pero... ¿será realmente ella? Muajajaja  
><em>

_Muchas gracias por leer, como siempre, y por los reviews de Natalia22, FanFicMatica y Lia x3, son de gran ayuda. _

_El viernes que viene tendréis a vuestra disposición el siguiente capitulo, de vuelta a la extensión normal (aunque seguro me protestareis porque os parecerá corto xD): Choque._


	16. Capítulo 16: Choque

**Como siempre, la advertencia. El contenido en cursiva no es apto para menores y demás, así que si queréis saltaroslo, pasadolo por encima. Y bueno, no era la idea pero vista la duración final del capitulo... tenéis un pequeño especial.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**16**

**Especial Fin de año**

**Choque**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La bañera se llenaba lentamente con un chorro continuo. Agotada, Temari se sentó sobre el borde de porcelana. Se desvistió despacio. Estaba deseando hundirse en el agua caliente para borrar el polvo del camino. Habían viajado despacio, con Sakura sin quitarle ojo de encima y Naruto chillando emocionado. Siete años después de la guerra, seguía recuperándose de las heridas. Había perdido a Kurama igual que un día Gaara había perdido a Shukaku. Le costaba mantener el control del chakra pero le ponía tantas ganas a los entrenamientos y al día a día que nadie dudaba que acabaría recuperándose.

Al otro lado del cristal anochecía en Konoha.

El ruido del despertador al caer de la mesilla seguido de un gruñido de protesta atrajo su atención. Lo sintió levantarse y arrastrarse por la habitación entre protestas y bostezos. Entró en el baño y se dirigió hacia la pileta sin darse cuenta de su presencia.

—Cuanto tiempo, vago.

Más dormido que despierto, Shikamaru la miró y, al cabo de un segundo, se sorprendió de encontrarla allí. Sonrió levemente y se apartó el pelo de la cara antes de acercarse y darle un breve beso entre bostezos a modo de saludo. Volvió a la pileta y comenzó a afeitarse.

—Es una pena que no pudieras venir. Yukata acabó bailando borracha encima de una mesa. Y Sari le tiró una bandeja de licor por encima a Kankuro a propósito... aunque no tengo muy claro el motivo —Shikamaru la miraba de vez en cuando, mientras asentía de vez en cuando con la cara llena de espuma —. Y Matsuri estaba preciosa con su traje de novia.

Se quedaron en silencio, cada uno a sus cosas. Limpiándose los restos de espuma, Shikamaru se volvió hacia ella con un suspiro. Con el pantalón de pijama, las cicatrices de la guerra quedaban claramente visibles. Incluidas aquellas que casi le robaban la vida.

—A ver... ¿qué ocurre? —Temari negó restándole importancia pero, al cabo de un momento, contraatacó mientras se quitaba la ropa interior:

—Podríamos volver a intentarlo.

Habló restándole importancia y Shikamaru la miró sorprendió. Sentada con sus braguitas blancas y su vientre todavía plano era la imagen de la calma.

—¿Volver a celebrar la boda? —preguntó sorprendido. Shikamaru no recordaba el atentado ni lo que había pasado después. La unión de ambos países suponía una gran pérdida para los países intermedios y muchos grupos llevaban tiempo bombardear la alianza desde que se había firmado. Habían hablado de repetirlo, pero con el aborto que le había seguido todo había quedado en el olvido. Pero Temari volvía a estar embarazada, estrenaban piso y todo les sonreía — Está bien —accedió con un encogimiento de hombros.

Ella, sin abrir la boca, le sonrió introduciéndose en la bañera. El vestido que había visto en aquella tiendecilla de Sunagakure sería perfecto. Nada de kimonos ni maquillajes enrevesados que la disfrazaran. Solo el rojo y la henna (1) de siempre.

* * *

><p>—Oye, resuélveme una duda... – empezó Shikamaru alzando la mirada al cielo. La misma peca en la cadera. Las mismas finas cicatrices en la espalda. Las raíces rubias asomando bajo el tinte negro — ¿Cómo de estúpido crees que soy, Temari?<p>

La mujer no contestó pero sus manos subieron desde su pecho hasta cubrir su rostro y sus hombros se sacudieron con un temblor casi imperceptible. Shikamaru no la observaba. Tenía los ojos fijos en las estrellas, las mismas inamovibles estrellas, viendo distraído como el humo ascendía creando pequeñas volutas. Hacía muchos años, cuando era un niño al que todavía había que llevar de la mano, su abuelo le había contado que esos puntos brillantes podían llevar siglos desaparecidos pero, como las grandes leyendas, su luz todavía iluminaría el mundo. Era uno de uno de los pocos recuerdos que tenía de aquel hombre mayor, con voz grave y que murió al poco tiempo. Las estrellas muertas iluminándolo todo. Recuerdos del pasado que permitían entender el presente.

No podía mirarla. No podía enfrentarla. Cuando se sacó el pitillo de la boca para tirar la ceniza, notó su mano temblorosa. Tenía que defenderse.

—Muy estúpido me tienes que considerar para intentar colarme esto.

* * *

><p>—Eres imbécil – masculló Temari dejando caer la chaqueta de cualquier manera. Shikamaru entró tras ella, cerrando con cuidado la puerta a su espalda.<p>

—¿Quieres bajar la voz? – le riñó — ¿O pretendes hacer llorar al resto de huéspedes del hotel?

Temari lo miró furiosa antes de soltarle un seco "Vete a la mierda" y comenzar a desvestirse refunfuñando. Los dedos nerviosos eran incapaces de desatar el cinto por más que tiraba.

—¡Esa imbécil se pasa de la raya constantemente y tú no haces más que reírle las gracias! —gritó airada.

—¿De la raya? ¿Shiho? —preguntó alzando las cejas en una mueca de incredulidad que la enfureció todavía más.

—Sí, Shikamaru, sí. La pobrecita y tímida Shiho que nunca rompe un plato. ¡Qué pena me da!

—Temari, la única que se ha pasado de la raya esta noche eres tú.

—¿Qué yo qué? — las aletas de la nariz empezaron a temblar con cada resoplido.

—¡Por el amor de Dios, Temari! ¡La hiciste llorar! —replicó de malos modos. Discutir con Temari era lo mismo que discutir con la pared, chocando una y otra vez. Inspirando con calma añadió como si de una niña pequeña se tratase — Fuiste cruel.

Soltando el cinto, ella se giró muy despacio, con la boca abierta y el vestido abierto. Shikamaru le sostuvo la mirada, desafiante, haciendo un esfuerzo por que la mirada no bajase hasta el sujetador de encaje que se entreveía cubriendo parcialmente el pecho.

—Oh, cierto. Fui cruel —hablaba muy despacio, pronunciando las palabras con claridad como si no creyese lo que acaba de oír. Sonrió con malicia, exagerando tanto la mueca que Shikamaru pudo observar el parecido entre ella y Kankuro — No deberías andar por ahí con alguien cruel. Se te podría pegar. ¿Sabes qué? Deberías ir a dormir a su pisito rosado en vez de colarte en mi hotel cada noche. ¿O es que solo la cruel se abre de piernas para ti? A lo mejor es que tu amiguita tiene el co...

—¿A qué se supone que viene eso? —la interrumpió.

Cuando se enfadaba, Temari, apodada la princesa del viento, se alejaba bastante del concepto de "buena educación" que se podría esperar de la primogénita de un Kazekage. Pasiva y tranquila la mayor parte del tiempo, cundo estallaba destruía todo lo que encontraba a su paso.

—¡La culpa es tuya! —se defendió— Tú que eres tan listo y vas siempre por delante de todo el mundo. ¡No te enteras de nada! Mis hermanos tienen razón —añadió exasperada para sí — _Tahera jarûf_ — lo llamó con despreció. Shikamaru frunció el entrecejo. Gaara lo había comentado en la cena, con una leve sonrisa de niño travieso, Kankuro le había dado la razón y entre risas ninguno de los dos hermanos había accedido a traducirle. Cuando Temari se había enterado, los había mandado callar y él se había quedado sin entender nada — A veces se me olvida que eres solamente un crío.

—Ahora la culpa es mía —concluyó incrédulo —. No sé si te has dado cuenta de que eres la única que sabe de qué estamos discutiendo. Shiho y yo somos amigos y...

—¡Ella no quiere ser tu amiga, Shikamaru! ¿Cómo demonios puedes estar tan ciego?

—Bueno, ¿y? Eso es problema mío, no tuyo. Te recuerdo que según tus propias palabras "¿qué ibas a hacer tú saliendo con un vago como yo?" ¿O que fuiste tú la de "esto no significa nada. Somos adultos y nos divertimos juntos. Nada más"?

—Lárgate. Vete a dormir con ella si tanto te molesta estar conmigo.

Shikamaru suspiró entre cansado y divertido. Contuvo la sonrisa, en un intento de no enfadarla más. Se había pasado la mitad de la cena de morros, soltando frases envenenadas que habían creado un clima de tensión en la reunión y que al final, habían acabado por hacer llorar a la criptologa.

—No me lo puedo creer. Estás celosa de Shiho. Celosa, celosa, celosa – rio con maldad. Temari le lanzó una almohada que Shikamaru agarró al vuelo. Se había quitado el kimono e intentaba meterse en la cama, pero Shikamaru la sujetó por la muñeca.

—Apártate, crío.

—No hasta que admitas que estás celosa.

—Yo no estoy celosa. No estamos saliendo. No somos nada. Eres libre de follarte a quien tú quieras.

—Si no estuvieses celosa no habrías sido tan cruel. No eres cruel con Hinata, ni con Sakura, ni con Ino, ni con Tenten... No demasiado al menos. Solo con Shiho.

—Si estuviese celosa (que no lo estoy) no lo estaría de una rata de biblioteca plana, que no sabe peinarse, usa gafas de culo de vaso y apesta a tinta y libro viejo.

Shikamaru bufó divertido mientras abrazaba a la kunoichi por la espalda. Esta se revolvió intentando soltarse pero el chico la sujetó con fuerza contra su pecho.

—No tienes que estar celosa de Shiho. Me gusta más como hueles tú. A cúrcuma – prosiguió enterrando la nariz en su pelo —. A jazmín — Mordió con suavidad su cuello mientras una de sus manos subía hacia sus pechos – A la hinchente de castañas que te comes cada vez que vienes –río contra su cuello y su aliento le golpeó la piel —. A jengibre y cilantro. Mírame Temari.

La mujer se dio la vuelta a regañadientes y lo encaró. Hacía un puchero y, por más que la besaba, solo lo exageraba más y más.

—No me gusta Shiho. Siempre tartamudeando y escondiéndose. A mí me gustan directas. Malcaradas. Algo irascibles y un poco crueles. Y que me den un poquito de miedo —rio contra su cuello.

—¿Y Shiho...?

—Ya hablaremos de Shiho por la mañana.

La atrajo contra su pecho y la besó con fuerza. Le encantaban esas peleas en las que la dejaba ganar y ella, a pesar de saberse perdedora, esgrimía la falsa victoria con la cabeza alta y el orgullo por bandera. Esas veces, Shikamaru se divertía robándole besos y suplicándole por la reconciliación.

Temari lo empujó murmurando algo sobre Shiho, librándose de su agarre. Se dio la vuelta y con toda la dignidad de la que era capaz, se subió a la cama dispuesta a acostarse. Shikamaru la miró divertido, mientras se quitaba la camiseta y se desataba la coleta. Por muy digna que se pusiese y muy explosivo que fuese su carácter, no era tan difícil desarmarla la mayor parte de las veces. Se deshizo de la ropa y se subió de rodillas tras ella sobre la cama.

Ella se giró y lo encaró con la barbilla alzada. Con cuidado le quitó las coletas y se acercó a besarla pero apoyando un dedo sobre sus labios, lo frenó.

—Sigo enfadada — le advirtió.

—Lo sé.

Se sostuvieron la mirada y cuando Temari frunció los ojos Shikamaru se relamió previendo lo que se aproximaba.

—Túmbate. Ahora.

_Obedeciendo órdenes, Shikamaru se tumbó sobre el colchón y Temari, tras deshacerse de la escasa ropa que le quedaba, se sentó a horcajadas sobre él._

_Habitualmente Shikamaru era el que llevaba el control de las misiones, el que pensaba y dirigía. Era agradable estar con Temari y que ella cogiera el control, se adueñara de la situación._

_Apoyó las manos sobre sus muslos y la acarició subiéndola hacia sus caderas, pero con violencia, ella se las apresó contra el colchón. Cuando se enfadaba, era dominante y orgullosa y a Shikamaru le gustaba contradecirla para ver hasta donde se atrevía a llegar._

_—Estás castigado. No me obligues a atarte — el ninja sonrió cuando Temari habló a pocos centímetros de su cara y alzó la cabeza intentando besarla sabiendo de antemano que ella se apartaría._

_Obligándole a juntar las muñecas sobre su cabeza, la mujer sonrió con maldad. Arrastró la mano por su brazo, hasta su pecho, arañándole sin cuidado. Le sujetó la cabeza y cuando lo besó, le mordió el labio. Agarró la cinta del pelo masculina y le ató las muñecas a la cabecera de la cama mientras comenzaba a moverse despacio, sin darle tregua. Mientras lo hacían, Temari gemía sin pudor, dejando que de entre sus labios escapase el aire de sus pulmones. Shikamaru intentó separar sus muñecas, pero lo había atado con fuerza. La miró divertido, sintiendo su cuerpo caliente moverse sobre el suyo, viendo como en ella gemía el viento, envolviéndola y dominándola. Nunca el mote de la princesa del viento le había sentado tan bien._

_La sintió correrse con un grito clavándole las uñas en el pecho, levantarse y dejarse caer a su lado. Shikamaru la miró con la boca torcida. Estaba preciosa cuando se ponía de morros pero también era capaz de dejarlo así lo que quedaba de noche, y con las manos atadas al cabecero... Temari sonrió leyéndole el pensamiento. Se arrimó contra él y apoyó la mano sobre su pecho. Cuando cerró los ojos, Shikamaru abrió la boca molesto pero antes de que protestara la mano resbaló hasta su entrepierna y comenzó a masturbarle._

_—Si te quejas, te amordazo — lo amenazó divertida besándole la mejilla sin afeitar._

_Se corrió, ella y con desgana, le desató las manos mientras se levantaba y se escabullía al cuarto de baño. Shikamaru la siguió y besándole el pelo y el rostro sin desmaquillar, la volvió a arrastrar hacia la cama. Cayeron sobre las sabanas deshechas y se prepararon para dormir. Por la mañana seguirían discutiendo y necesitarían energía._

Shikamaru se giró hacia la pared, quedando bocabajo. Dormitaba cansado pero Temari, mucho tiempo después, seguía despierta tumbada desnuda a su lado con la vista perdida en el techo.

—Shikamaru... –lo llamó con cuidado— ¿estás despierto?

El muchacho murmuró algo ininteligible, mientras se acomodaba en la cama. Tenía la sábana enrollada en las caderas y la espalda empapada en sudor. Respiraba con pesadez, al borde del sueño, con un brazo colgando de la cama. Temari lo observó en silencio. Las noches de Konoha eran calurosas y húmedas, malas para la gente que tenía mucho en que pensar. Temari respiró profundo, cruzando ambas manos sobre su vientre.

Cuando lo hacía al aire libre, le gustaba quedarse en esa postura, sintiendo la brisa nocturna sobre su cuerpo. Como un reloj, cada vez que terminaba, Shikamaru se daba la vuelta y se dormía como un niño pequeño.

—Estoy embarazada.

Shikamaru abrió los ojos, repentinamente despierto, con la mirada fija en la pared de enfrente. Por primera vez en su vida, tenía la mente en blanco.

* * *

><p>Despacio la mujer se giró en el agua hasta encararle. Le miró con miedo y vergüenza pero el ninja parecía estar a miles de kilómetros de allí. Seguía fumando, perdido en sus pensamientos.<p>

Ella no se atrevía a moverse.

—Shikamaru... yo...

Lo llamó bajito y él se giró hasta encararle. Lo observó callada y la frialdad de sus ojos le heló la sangre. Cuando este calmado es cuando más miedo tienes que tenerle, le había dicho Ino durante la guerra.

—¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? —tragó saliva, respirando profundo mientras intentaba reordenar su táctica.

Él la miraba en silencio y a través del humo blanco su rostro se volvía confuso.

—Has sido descuidada —comentó despreocupado recordando todos los indicios que, a posteriori, se volvían claros. Los ojos, el olor, el rostro borroso. Sus movimientos, demasiado lentos para ser naturales, su evitación constante... la peca y las cicatrices no habían sido más que la confirmación de lo que su subconsciente suponía — Aunque has mejorado tus aptitudes como actriz. Te felicito.

Apagando el cigarrillo contra el suelo, Shikamaru se dio la vuelta alejándose de allí.

—Espera... ¡Shikamaru!

Temari echó a correr tras él. No sabía que decirle ni siquiera como enfrentarle. Pero si no lo hacía... si no lo enfrentaba ahora... tenía miedo de su reacción. Salió del agua, goteando sobre la tierra. El viento del desierto le acariciaba el cuerpo, erizándole la piel.

—Por favor, Shikamaru, espera... Déjame explicarte... —Shikamaru chistó con sorna, riéndose en voz baja.

—¿Explicarme qué, Temari? —preguntó con voz tensa. Estaba temblando — ¿Por qué llevas mintiéndome desde que nos encontramos en el templo? ¿Por qué te acostaste conmigo cuando hace tres años dejaste claro que no querías volver a verme? ¿Por qué intentaste matarme? ¿POR QUÉ LLEVAS TOMANDOME POR IMBECIL DESDE EL DÍA EN QUE NOS CONOCIMOS? –gritó perdiendo los estribos.

Shikamaru respiraba con dificultad, con el rostro deformado por la ira. La miraba directamente a los ojos y en ellos no había ni rastro de aquel ninja con el que compartió una historia.

Temari era de las pocas personas que le hacían perder los papeles. A él, el rey de la calma, el niño pasivo que vivía ajeno al mundo. Cuando gritó, dejando salir toda la ira y el miedo, quedó agotado. Ella la miraba con la barbilla alta y una mano sobre su brazo. Quiso golpearla. Le sostenía la mirada y por más que lo intentaba, Shikamaru no podía entender lo que le mostraba. Por primera vez en su vida, no supo interpretar lo que vio.

Shikamaru respiró profundo intentando tranquilizarse. Con cuidado y sin apartar los ojos de ella, retiró su mano.

—No hay nada que explicar, Temari. No quiero oírlo. Ya no –Shikamaru la observó. Bajo el tinte negro la raíz rubia comenzaba a asomar. La piel de todo el cuerpo se le ponía de gallina mientras ella empezaba a tiritar – Vístete. El ritual va a comenzar. Te están esperando.

—No me necesitan.

Una vez había sido descubierta, no necesitaba fingir más. Debió haberse dado cuenta de eso.

—Entonces vete a dormir. Tu harás la segunda guardia. Porque supongo que todavía te acordarás de cómo se hace una guardia, ¿verdad?

Ella se mordió el labio intentando controlarse. Se vistió con toda la dignidad que fue capaz, sintiéndole respirar con tensión. Intentó recogerse el pelo, movida por la costumbre de los años, pero al darse cuenta de que no tenía con qué, se conformó con peinarse el pelo húmedo hacia atrás. ¿Por qué no gritaba? ¿Por qué estaba tan tranquila?

—No voy a moverme de aquí, Shikamaru –pronunció con suavidad – No hasta que me escuches.

—Temari... vete a dormir. Ahora.

—No sin que me escuches.

—AHORA – mientras hablaba iba subiendo el tono. Sin embargo la mujer únicamente alzó la cabeza desafiante, sosteniéndole la mirada –. Temari no sé qué te hace pensar que sí... pero hoy no tengo el día. Hoy no — avisó amenazante.

Mal. Mal. Mal. Mal. Mal.

Había ensayado esa conversación miles de veces: mientras se afeitaba, mientras cocinaba, mientras entrenaba. Le había dado vueltas a los modos, los gestos, las palabras que usaría. Si ella gritaba, él mantendría la calma. Si le daba por perder los nervios y patear cosas, él metería las manos en el bolsillo y jugaría con una moneda hasta que se desahogase. Ella perdería la calma, él no. Él dominaría la situación, como siempre. Ella acabaría volviendo, entrando en razón. Le explicaría los motivos. Él los comprendería (o, al menos, fingiría hacerlo). Y aquí paz y después gloria.

Pero estaba todo mal. Ella no volvió y él no tuvo el valor para ir a buscarla. Cada vez que Kankuro o Gaara venían a Konoha, él desaparecía con discreción, sus amigos le cubrían y la Hokage fingía no darse cuenta de nada. En un año había falsificado más bajas médicas que en toda su carrera, incluyendo cuando no quería ir a la Academia y acercaba el termómetro a la lámpara para que su padre pensase que estaba enfermo (su madre no. Con su madre eso nunca funcionaba). Únicamente un día, un año y medio después de lo que tenía que haber sido el día de su boda, se encontró una noche con Gaara y se quedó paralizado, sorprendido como un niño en medio de una travesura. Gaara lo había mirado muy serio y durante largo tiempo, cruzado de brazos, antes de alejarse sumido en sus pensamientos. Él había tenido ganas de preguntar y siempre pensó que el pelirrojo había dudado si decirle algo. Semanas después en las que hablaba y reía con sus amigos, seguía arrepintiéndose del miedo que le había dominado aquella noche.

Y hoy, justo hoy, que su sueño se hacía realidad, salía todo mal.

—Habla, vamos habla – le increpó de malos modos –. Dime lo que me tengas que decir, Temari. Venga, explícate —dio un paso hacia ella, amenazante.

—Odio cuando te pones en ese plan.

—¿En qué plan?

—En el plan de "tengo una respuesta para absolutamente todo lo que me vayas a decir". ¿Cómo pretendes que te explique algo? — la vio cerrar los ojos y respirar profundo, intentando mantener el control. Apretaba los labios, borrando su color.

—Pues entonces dime algo que no sepa, algo que no sea una estúpida conclusión a la que haya llegado yo solo.

—Ah, ¿te queda tiempo para pensar mientras te tiras a la Princesa? —atacó ella, defendiéndose.

—No te atrevas a decirme con quien puedo y con quien no puedo acostarme.

—Entonces supongo que entre arrumaco y arrumaco te habrás dado cuenta de que nos llevan siguiendo desde que salimos del templo, ¿verdad?

¿Siguiendo? ¿Quiénes? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Cómo podía no haberse dado cuenta?

—Claro que me he dado cuenta —mintió— No me trates como a un niño.

Tenía que recuperar el control. Y tenía que hacerlo ya.

—Empieza por el principio, ¿qué te parece? ¿Por qué llevas fingiendo ser otra desde el templo? ¿Por qué no decirme que eras tú?

—Shikamaru...

—¡Lo otro ya no me importa! —mintió alzando la voz. Tenía que tranquilizarse. Recuperar el control de la situación. No podía entrar en pánico. No en medio de una misión. No frente a ella–. ¿Por qué coño llevas fingiendo...?

—¿Cómo querías que me presentase tras... tras tres años? Me entró el pánico. Llevo intentando ganar tiempo desde que te vi. Tú no me reconociste y, mientras decidía que hacer, te seguí la mentira.

—¿Y hasta cuando pensabas seguir con el jueguecito? ¿Hasta que la misión acabase? ¿Esperarías escondida hasta que le presentase el informe a tu Kazekage y me fuese a mi casa? ¿Te crees que no me enteraría? La hermana del Kazekage vuelve milagrosamente a la vida y nadie fuera de su aldea se entera. En la inocente villa de la hoja, siguen llorándola los que un día la conocieron. El gilipollas encargado de escoltar la misión es incapaz de reconocer a una kunoichi de incógnito. Ni siquiera en su trabajo es lo suficientemente bueno. El bueno para nada.

Temari lo miró con pena y él se sintió miserable.

—¿Preferías que me acercase con un "hola, cuanto tiempo, ¿qué ha sido de tu vida?"? —preguntó bajando el tono hasta convertirlo casi en un susurro.

—La verdad es que no hubiera sido un mal comienzo – desde dentro del edificio empezaron a oírse unos cantos. El ritual había comenzado – Mejor que intentar clavarme un cuchillo en el corazón, desde luego.

—Cuando la misión termine...

—Cuando la misión termine, te llevaré de vuelta a tu aldea y si te he visto, no me acuerdo.

—No es necesario que me acompañes. No soy una niña pequeña.

—Voy a llevarte a la arena, te guste o no – cuando ella abrió la boca para protestar, él avanzó amenazante hasta detenerse a pocos centímetros de ella. Todas y cada una de las veces que se habían encontrado a esa distancia, habían acabado con un mismo resultado. Todas, menos esa. Nunca había sido realmente consciente de la altura del chico hasta que su sombra se cernió peligrosamente sobre ella.

La primera cena familiar que tuvo con la señora Nara, se pasó media noche escuchando lo raro que era su hijo de pequeño. En un momento estaba jugando tranquilo y al momento siguiente tenía el impulso de lanzar algo por la ventana. Solo por saber que pasaba. Estaba hablando tan tranquilo y, de golpe, sentía la necesidad de darte una patada y salir corriendo. Solo por ver tu reacción. Ese niño que se aburría en clase y todo le parecía problemático, se movía por pequeños impulsos. Shikamaru era un niño grande con demasiadas ideas por probar, que se volvía peligroso cuando se calmaba: el flash se volvía idea, la idea tomaba forma, el plan se trazaba. Si algo había aprendido Temari en años de entrenamiento juntos era que si quería derrotarlo tenía que ser rápida, atacar antes de que le diese tiempo a procesar ese impulso. Forzarle a cometer un error, a no medir las consecuencias.

Y ahora lo estaba teniendo. Lo sentía en tensión, conteniendo su respiración. Podía leerlo en sus ojos.

—Shikamaru...

—Si crees que no soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para obligarte a regresar, a llevarte de los pelos si es preciso, es que no me conoces en absoluto. Tus hermanos están histéricos. Toda tu aldea te da por muerta. Ya no eres ninguna niña. Solo eres una kunoichi que acaba de ser relevada —decidió en un impulso.

—No puedes relevarme — Temari lo miró desafiante — Con la muerte del capitán únicamente el Kazekage puede relevar a un ninja de su misión.

—Tu capitana ha muerto. Y tú no has logrado nada. ¡Dejó de ser tu misión en el momento en que necesitaste que te vieniese a salvar el culo!

Shikamaru la vió venir. Desde que la conoció, supo que era cruel. Cruel y bocazas. Mala combinación para una kunoichi. Cuando se enfadaba, ella solo quería hacer daño. No medía las consecuencias y, la mayor parte de las veces, se pasaba de la raya. Jamás retiraba lo dicho, aun sabiendo que se había equivocado.

—Al menos su muerte no pesará sobre mi conciencia.

Mientras su boca pronunciaba esas palabras, Temari se supo equivocada. Acababa de meter la pata. Pudo ver el momento exacto en que el recuerdo de Asuma cayendo golpeaba a Shikamaru.

Se tapó la boca, intentando contener lo dicho.

—Shikamaru... yo no... yo no...

Fue solo un susurro que en la noche se escuchó con claridad. El rictus de enfado se transformó en uno de dolor. Se dió la vuelta y se alejó, hacia el borde del jardín. No podía respirar. Si no se alejaba de ella, la golpearía. Pero eso no borraría el recuerdo. Incluso el desierto le daría oxigeno con tal de que ella se mantuviera lejos.

El grito de su nombre resonó agudo. Sonó familiar, cercano, a tantas y tantas misiones en conjunto. Se giró asustado hacia ella pero, tras un dolor fugaz que se extendió desde su nuca, todo se volvió negro.

La noche había caído sobre el templo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Muajajajaja. Que poquito os fiais de mí. Me encanta xD _

_Último capitulo del año. No lo tenía planeado, pero me alegra que haya coincidido este capitulo. Shikamaru y Temari están frente a frente, por primera vez tras tres __años en los que los miedos y las heridas del pasado de han aposentado. Y ambos pierden el control._

_(1) El rojo y la henna - La novia suele vestir de rojo, con múltiples adornos y bordados en hilo de oro y profusamente vestida de joyas y abalorios. En cuanto a la henna es una tintura natural de color rojizo (¡nunca os la pongais negra! significa que está manipulada y puede llegar a ser tóxica) que se pone sobre la piel de la novia para atraer la buena suerte y espantar el mal de ojo. Además, durante el tiempo que dure el tatuaje la novia deberá ser mimada y tendrá prohibido realizar tareas domésticas o de cualquier tipo. Esta tradición es propia de las bodas hindúes y marroquíes._

_El viernes que viene tendréis a vuestra disposición: Eclipse (¡el primero del año!). _

_Muchas gracias a Flor440 (el número 50!), Natalia22, Sharigrama, FanFicMatica, Lia—tan por sus review y demosle todas la bienvenida a Bd!_

_¡Feliz 2014!_


	17. Capítulo 17: Eclipse

**.**

**.**

**.**

**17**

**Eclipse**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Regla número 1 del ninja: Nunca, bajo ningún concepto, te distraigas durante una misión._

_Regla número 17 del ninja: Cualquier problema de índole personal con un miembro de tu equipo puede esperar.  
><em>

La arena le presionaba la cara. Le dolía el cuello y un bulto sobre él aguardaba preparado para impedirle cualquier movimiento. Aguardó sin moverse, intentando escuchar.

Distinguió cuatro voces distintas. Hablaban rápido y apurados, parecían furiosos. Conversaban entre ellos en el mismo idioma en el que había escuchado a Temari hablar días antes.

Una mano le agarró del pelo y le obligó a levantar la cabeza con violencia. Sentía las manos atadas a la espalda. Shikamaru observó al hombre que tenía enfrente. Tenía tal parecido con la tribu de los hombres azules que, sino fuera imposible, juraría que había estado presente en su reunión con la anciana. El sol le había quemado la piel hasta marcarla por cicatrices y manchas. Una oscura barba le caía rizada hasta el pecho. Pero sus ojos negros, brillaban despiertos, fríos y calculadores. Él hombre ocupaba todo su campo de visión. No sabía donde estaba Temari pero no le podía haber dado tiempo a refugiarse. Le sostuvo la mirada, desafiante, mientras la voz le hablaba. Temari era rápida, era lista. Y aún sin su abanico, era fuerte. Shikamaru guardaba las armas en la mochila. En el medio del desierto, muchas tribus subestimaban a las mujeres. Tenían creencias arraigadas. Ella no llevaba ningún distintivo de su aldea. Vestía como una Etarmi. Hasta es había teñido el pelo para pasar por una nativa. Pero esos hombres ya la habían derrotado una vez.

Shikamaru se fijó en el hombre mientras intentaba aflojar las cuerdas que rodeaban sus muñecas. Él sacudía algo contra su cara de manera violenta.

—¿Dónde conseguiste? ¿Dónde conseguiste? —su acento era tan fuerte que le impedía entender todas las palabras que pronunciaba.

Shikamaru se fijó en el objeto que sacudía. El aliento le olía a ratas. Le enseñaba el rosario que había recuperado de la tumba. ¿De quién sería? ¿A quién pertenecía? Había perdido el brillo y los colores brillantes. Ahora que se fijaba, ya no notaba el frío angustiante en el pecho. Había dejado de ser consciente de él en cuanto vio a Temari y cualquier duda sobre su identidad se disolvió.

—Lo encontré –contestó con vagueza.

—Gente como tú no debe tocar. Gente maldita que trae oscuridad. ¡Gente juzgada por el tiempo!

_Aunque destruyas mi cuerpo, y solo dejes mi cabeza... Escaparé de alguna forma... y cuando lo haga, ¡te encontraré y desgarraré tu jodida garganta! [...] ¡Recibirás tu castigo de Jashin—sama, recuérdalo! Serás juzgado por la fe de Jashin. [...] ¡Yo seré el que te juzgue! ¡Todo lo que necesito son mis dientes! ¡Te morderé hasta hacerte pedazos!_

—¿Dónde?

Se había criado con Iruka y su madre haciéndole miles de preguntas como esas a diario. ¿Dónde estabas cuando debías estar en clase? ¿Dónde encontraste estas revistas? ¿Dónde cogiste esos petardos? ¿Dónde está la pólvora que falta de la cartuchera de tu padre? ¿Dónde está el examen que ha desaparecido? Tenía demasiada experiencia como para que lo descubrieran en un renuncio.

—No lo recuerdo.

El hombre le golpeó con fuerza, dejandole momentaneamente sin respiración. Lo incorporaron con violencia y él colocó su daga en el cuello.

—¿Dónde?

—No lo recuerdo — repitió despacio.

La daga presionó hasta cortar la piel, pero Shikamaru no apartó la mirada. Se mantuvo quieto, con la respiración contenida, hasta que el hombre cedió. Se apartó de él, dejándolo al cuidado de su compañero. Lo sintió colocarse a su espalda y apoyar contra su garganta el filo de un arma.

Sin el hombre delante tenía un mayor campo de visión. Contó cuatro enemigos, todos vestidos iguales. Rondaban la treintena aunque en el desierto era difícil de decirlo. Vestían las malditas túnicas azules.

_La niña debe irse. La niña está maldita. Dejadla a nuestro cuidado._

Los refuerzos no llegarían nunca.

Uno de los hombres volcaba todas las mochilas, vacíando su contenido sobre la arena. A la luz de la improvisada hoguera, Shikamaru vió como vertían el agua de la cantimplora y esparcían los víveres. Lo vió alzar el pincho y examinarlo sin encontrar el mecanismo de apertura, antes de dejarlo caer al suelo. Buscó desesperado a Temari. Sabía que la prioridad eran las dos mujeres, pero no podía hacerlo solo.

Y entonces la vió.

Colgaba desamadejada de un árbol, sujeta por las muñecas. Con todo el cuerpo laxo y la cabeza caída sobre el pecho parecía un cádaver envuelto en velos violetas. Los hombres la ignoraban, hablando entre ellos. Aunque se olía que no podía ser nada bueno, mataría por saber que era lo que comentaban. El hombre que parecía el líder se acercó a ella y, con la misma daga con la que le había amenazado, le rasgó la ropa. El cuerpo de Temari quedó expuesto a la luz del fuego, inerte. Shikamaru, sin poder apartar los ojos de ella, seguía peleando con el nudo de sus muñecas. Temari estaba pálida y toda su espalda y piernas estaban llenas de las finas cicatrizces de misiones.

El hombre apoyó la daga a la altura de su pubis y Sshikamaru se movió intentando llamar su atención. Si mueres, ella está pérdida, gritaba la voz de su cabeza. Ignorandole, el hombro hizo un movimiento y, tras enseñarle el rizado mechón rubio a sus compañeros, se acercó a él.

Le enseñó el mechón recién cortado.

—¿Dónde está?

—¿Quién?

—La mujer.

—En la aldea de Ganie, al norte, hay un prostíbulo bastante bueno. Ahí tienes muchas muj...

Un nuevo golpe le partió el labio.

—¿Dónde está la mujer?

—Ahí tienes una mujer

El hombre le lanzó el mechón a la cara.

—Esta no es. Farsante. Mentirosa. Extranjera. ¿Dónde está?

—No lo sé.

Shikamaru rezó porque ambas mujeres se hubieran atrincherado en la sala. El hombre lo observó, calculando hasta donde llegaría su desprecio por la mujer. Si los habían estado siguiendo, lo habrían visto con la Princesa y habrían escuchado la discusión con Temari.

—El extranjero no sabe. El extranjero es idiota – bromeó sin separarse de él – El extranjero lo romperá todo follandose a quien no debe.

Gritó algo en otro idioma y el tercer hombre lanzó un cubo de agua contra Temari. Ella se despertó asustada, perdiendo ligeramente el equilibrio.

—Si el extranjero no sabe, la extranjera sabrá.

* * *

><p>—No te hagas el tonto. Te lo sabes –le regañó<p>

Cuando Temari se reía, lo hacía como una niña pequeña. Soltaba una carcajada cristalina, que la sacudía entera y le hacía brilla lo ojos. Se reía hasta llorar, tumbada sobre el suelo, manchándose de hierba y tierra el yukata. Y Shikamaru acababa riéndose también junto a ella.

—¡Qué no me lo sé! –protestó entre risas, peleando por alcanzar la chuleta que le había quitado — ¿Quieres dejarme ver eso?

—Trae mala suerte estropear los votos, idiota. Hay que decirlos correctamente.

—Es que no termino de ver eso de echarte un jarro de agua por la cabeza en mitad de la boda.

—No hay que echar un jarro –río –Solo un poco, ¡no me vayas a estropear el maquillaje!

La combinación de ambos ritos había sido un caos. Desde la vestimenta hasta los votos, todo había sido negociado. Por suerte para ellos, Yoshino se había emocionado con la idea de que la boda de su hijo fuese especial y se había encargado personalmente de los preparativos. Desde el acogimiento de su futura nuera como su nueva hija todo lo que ello contenía (¡Un Kazekage, en mi mesa!)

—¿Lo intentamos otra vez?

—Pero digo yo... Si hacemos los votos antes, ¿no significa que ya estamos casados? –la besó con suavidad, riéndose contra sus labios — Yo no le digo a mi madre que no hay boda. Esta emocionada con eso de que tus hermanos vengan a comer hoy. Ha cocinado arroz para veinte personas como mínimo.

—No seas tonto. ¿O me vas a decir que no quieres ver mi vestido?

—¡Quiero quitarte tu vestido! –río entrando a su juego.

—Ya verás... Tendrás una sorpresa.

—¿Qué sorpresa? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Ya lo verás. Solo te digo que no has visto nada igual.

Shikamaru sonrió de medio lado, sosteniéndole la mirada, antes de besarla. Tumbados sobre la hierba fue fácil quitarle el papel. Lo leyó mientras ella reía.

—Vale, lo tengo.

Sentados uno frente al otro, Temari pronunció sus votos haciendo un evidente esfuerzo para controlar la risa. Shikamaru vació un poco de agua en la mano de ella y agachó la cabeza para dejar que la dejase caer sobre su cabeza.

—Cuando tengas hambre, come mi comida. Cuando tengas sed, bebe mi agua. Ni pesar ni mal te acecharán, ni frío ni miedo te oscurecerán. Mi vida te pertenece. Renuncio voluntariamente a ella. Cuando la muerte acuda a buscarte, interponla en su camino.

Con cuidado vertió el agua en sus manos y agachó la cabeza. Dejó caer el agua sobre ella, mojando los mechones rubios.

—¿Lo he dicho bien?

—Cuando el agua se seca, el vínculo se firma (lo que en el desierto ocurre bastante rápido)

—Se supone que ahora el monje ataría nuestras manos con el lazo rojo que te regalé –deshaciendole la coleta, Temari utilizó el cordel para envolver sus manos – Yo bebería té con la mano derecha para simbolizar los buenos momentos –explicó dándole un trago a la botella – y tu lo harías con la mano izquierda— tomando la botella Temari bebió.

—¿Y luego?

—Luego nuestros amigos se comen un par de meses de nuestra economía, mi madre llora, Kankuro intenta matarme y tú y yo desaparecemos escaleras arriba – resumió besándola, mientras en un ademán travieso intentaba colar una mano bajo su yukata.

* * *

><p>Temari apenas rozaba la arena con la punta de los dedos. La oía respirar agitada, con la piel erizada de frío. El hombre avanzó hasta ella y se colocó delante. Shikamaru, con sus movimientos limitados, solo podía ver su rostro e intuir sus movimientos por la sombra. Él y el otro hombre estaban demasiado cerca de ella. Debía ser capaz de inmovilizarlos a los tres a la vez. Le sudaban las manos y la cuerda se le resistía.<p>

Vió el cuchillo asomar por entre los muslos femeninos y subir hasta presionar peligrosamente su ingle. Temari no movía un musculo y él contenía la respiración. Hablaban algo en lengua extranjera. Temari contestaba con voz baja y sumisa pero sin bajar la cabeza.

—Provocaréis la destrucción – vaticinó en lengua común. Apartó el cuchillo pero no se separó de ella y por la rigidez de su cuerpo supo que el filo metálico estaba demasiado cerca—. ¿Dónde está la mujer?

Ninguno de los dos habló. Cada vez que lo miraban, Shikamaru se detenía. El líder retrocedio pero el otro hombre tomó una larga rama del suelo y avanzó hacia ella. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda.

El grito le salió antes de que pudiera contenerlo. La espada provocó un delgado corte que escocía e hizo que la atención de los dos hombres se volcase en ellos. El líder parecía satisfecho, cuando Temari se las arregló para lanzarle una breve mirada por encima de sus hombros.

Una mirada. Una sola mirada era lo único que necesitaban antes para entenderse. Ella sabía lo que él quería que hiciera y él sabía que lo había entendido. Una mirada y confianza ciega en su compenetración. Shikamaru rezó porque no olvidara tantos años de trabajar juntos, de saber el sitio exacto del otro.

Cuando el primer golpe cayó sobre su espalda y Temari chilló supo que aún a pesar de los años, había costumbres que no cambiaban. Recordó su primera pelea de pareja y el orgullo masculino herido que lució por toda Konoha durante una semana.

La había visto recibir heridas peores y no inmutarse. Levantarse con el brazo roto y contraatacar. Mantener el rostro sereno mientras le cosían heridas. Si le dolía lo suficiente, maldecía y refunfuñaba pero nunca gritaba.

No dejes que tu oponente sepa que está ganando. Nunca chilles. Nunca le dejes ver tu miedo o tu dolor. Su voz resonaba en su cerebro. Lo había ayudado a entrenar para jounin. Mientras peleaban, le repetía las cosas una y otra vez. Con la boca cerrada, no cantarás información.

Cuando el segundo varazo cayó sobre la carne, abriendo una fina y larga llaga, el grito fue incluso peor. Temari gimoteaba y lloraba, intentaba mantener el equilibrio mientras suplicaba una y otra vez. Por favor, por favor, por favor.

La atención de los tres hombres estaba centrada en la mujer. Con la luz de las llamas y el balanceo de la cuerda a cada golpe, el espectáculo resultaba hipnótico. Justo lo que necesitaba.

La cuerda cayó de sus muñecas y realizar los sellos a la espalda resultó más fácil de lo que esperaba. No sabía dónde estaba el hombre que faltaba, pero no podía aguardar más. Derrotar al hombre que lo custodiaba fue sencillo. Lanzó su daga contra la cuerda que sujetaba a Temari y la vió caer al suelo. Se lanzó contra el que tenía más cerca sintiendo como su sombra lo aprisionaba y asfixiaba. Su técnica tardaba demasiado. Estaba destinada a ir en conjunto con otras, por lo que no puedo evitar la herida que recibió cuando el tercer hombre le apuñaló en el hombro. Sacó el arma con rápidez y lo intento apuñalar en la yugular. En un intento de reducirle, él intentaba meter los dedos en la herida, agrandándola. Shikamaru, sudando por el dolor apenas tenía capacidad de movimiento. El atacante era más grande y fuerte y estaba tumbado sobre él, en la posición dominante.

Un tercer bulto cayó sobre ellos, aplastandolos y ayudando al hombre en su tarea durante el breve instante en que Temari tardó en atravesarle la yugular con el pincho del pelo. Con sus últimos estertores, todavía boqueando en busca de un oígeno que no llegaba, cayó a peso sobre él. Con dificultad, se lo quitó de encima y se incorporó agarrándose el brazo herido. Temari estaba sentada a sus pies, con la daga ensangrentada todavía en la mano y expresión culpable.

Los habían pillado desprevenidos por estar peleándose. Nunca se discute en una misión. Nunca te olvidas de donde estás. Nunca te olvidas de que una distracción puede costarte la vida.

La habían llenado de pequeños cortes que sangraban y las huellas de ceniza del hombre ensuciaban su vientre, perdiéndose en su ingle.

Di algo. Cualquier cosa. Su cerebro le gritaba. No tendría una oportunidad igual.

—Escondete –cuando habló ella alzó los ojos sosteniéndole la mirada – yo me ocupo del que falta.

Ella asintió sin abrir la boca y, sin mirarle comenzaba a recuperar las armas de los atacantes. Desde lo alto del tejado, Shikamaru la observó recogiendo las pertenencias. Paseó por él. El cuarto atacante esperaba junto a la puerta del templo, agazapado. De noche, con la luna llena llenandolo todo de sombras, fue fácil acabar con él.

Por la puerta abierta escapaban cantos y voces femeninas. Un olor agrio y especiado. Volvió junto a Temari llevando el cádaver del hombre a cuestas.

Se había recogido el pelo y se recolocaba una y otra vez los mechones que se le escapaban. Dejó caer el cadáver junto a los de sus compañeros y se acercó a ella. Había recogido todas sus pertenencias y las había colocado en un lateral. Shikamaru observó los verdugones y los cortes. Buscó el botiquín y se dispuso a curarla.

—Dejame ver eso.

—No es nada. No te preocupes.

Shikamaru la ignoró. Con delicadeza la sujetó por el hombro y la obligó a mirarla. Las heridas de la espalda eran peores pero los diferentes cortes, que cubría sus pechos y su vientre, debían de ser más dolorosos.

—Tú también sangras.

—Superficial.

—Hablo del hombro, Shikamaru.

—Yo también.

Temari alzó la cabeza hacia el cielo cansado mientras los dedos de Shikamaru recorrían su cuerpo en silencio, con lejana familiaridad, examinando las diferentes heridas.

—Que raro... No sabía que hoy había eclipse lunar —comentó con vagueza observando la luna rojiza— No es bueno.

.

.

.

Aish... Primer capitulo del año.

Muchas gracias a Natalia22, Flor440, bd y FanFicMatica por sus reviews. ¿Cómo os fue estos primeros días? ¿Mucho alcohol y comida recalentada?

El viernes que viene tendréis a vuestra disposición: Ósculo.


	18. Capítulo 18: Ósculo

**.**

**.**

**.**

**18**

**Ósculo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Pobre bebé llorón –se burló Temari —, ¿te he hecho daño? – preguntó con maldad.

Tras la completa reconstrucción de Konoha se celebraría el primer examen de acceso a jounin bajo la tutela de la Gondaime. Eran todo un acontecimiento en el que los tres hermanos de Suna brillarían con luz propia.

La voz de Asuma todavía resonaba en su cabeza. Neji se presenta, Neji se presenta, Neji se presenta. Maldito fuera Neji, Asuma, Temari, Ino y su madre. Todos se habían confabulado contra él, rompiéndole la cabeza para que se presentara al examen. Y el único trato al que había conseguido llegar fue una apuesta. Asuma elegía el oponente y el tipo de combate y si le ganaba, se presentaba. Pésima idea. Shikamaru empezaba a sospechar que todo era una vengaza de su sensei para que entrenase más duro. El combate estaba pérdido de antemano. Los dos lo sabían, pero eso no impidió que se regocijara.

Al menos había conseguido aguantar el combate sin huir. No quería ni pensar en lo que la cabrearía que saliera huyendo otra vez.

—¿Estás contenta? Ya me has ganado.

Temari no se había contenido. Lucía sus magulladuras sin darle importancia, como si de picaduras de mosquito se tratasen. Probablemente le doliesen más si fuesen picaduras de insecto.

—Esto no cuenta. Soy mejor que tu en el cuerpo a cuerpo. Este combate estaba ganado de antemano – Shikamaru la miró molesto. ¿Si sabía que iba a ganar para que pegarle una paliza? – Quiero luchar contigo a pleno rendimiento.

Aplicaba con cuidado la loción sobre su costado. No era algo en lo que necesitase ayuda, no se iba a quejar por un poco de atención. Temari estaba sentada demasiado cerca para su gusto. Incluso con la nariz taponada por un trapo que la kunoichi le había obligado a sujetar, podía oler el olor a mentol de la crema que le impregnaba los dedos mientras, inclinada hacia delante, descuidaba la parte superior de su yukata. Le estaba costando mantener los ojos en las nubes. A las amigas se las respeta, se decía una y otra vez. Ino te patearía el culo si se te van así los ojos con ella. No respetarlas trae problemas y tú no quieres problema.

Pero Temari no parecía querer colaborar en su decisión.

—Temari, no... no hace falta, de verdad.

—¿Te incomodo? – Shikamaru se apresuró a negar varias veces, con una mueca infantil y un creciente tic en la pierna – Si no quieres ir a la enfermería, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es ayudarte a que no estés violeta una semana. Además, creo que tienes esta costilla rota – concluyó presionándola con un dedo.

Cada vez que se le escapaba la mirada a través de su escote, Temari encontraba un punto que le producía dolor. Lo que por una parte era de agradecer, pero, por otro, le resultaba raro. El dolor era dolor pero, cuando él gimoteaba, ella sonreía satisfecha y el dolor se volvía agradable.

Si tuviera que decirlo lo cierto es que no sabría decir el momento exacto en que descubrió que Temari era una chica. Cuando la conoció tenía 14 años e Ino, la única chica con la que había llegado a rozar la segunda base por un accidente en un entrenamiento (solo la había rozado y de lo loca que se había vuelto Shikamaru se aseguró de que sus manos no volviesen a acercarse a esa parte de la anatomía femenina), estaba menos crecida. Y lo asumió como algo normal.

—Deberías ir a entrenar. Tu examen es el mes que viene. Quieras o no, vas a convertirte en jounin mientras yo...

—Seguirás aquí lamiéndote las heridas. Llorón.

Puede que lo descubriese en su primer entrenamiento cuando en un accidente había puesto la mano en donde no tenía que ponerla y ella, en vez de chillarle o abofetearle, había reído hasta llorar de lo nervioso que se había puesto. Y daba igual cuanto mintiese, pasó semanas riéndose de él con la estúpida cancioncilla de "primera teta".

O puede que fuese cuando Temari no tenía donde esconderle un papel y decidió ocultarlo ahí.

Tal vez fuese cuando un día cualquiera, tumbada sobre la hierba, se río a carcajadas y TODO su cuerpo se rió con ella.

Tanto da cuando fuera. Lo descubrió, lo importante es que lo descubrió.

Temari apoyó los dedos en la comisura de los labios y Shikamaru se retiró incómodo. Lo miró preocupada, con una suave sonrisa.

—¿Te duele?

Asintió en silencio, esperando que todo quedase ahí. Bastante tenía con que le sangrar a la nariz como a un niño pequeño y que tuviese un labio hinchado. Pero Temari, con una sonrisa de compasión que no ocultaba su risa, decidió aliviarle. Se acercó a él y frunciendo los labios en una pequeña mueca empezó a soplarle tiernamente en la herida, con los dedos llenos de crema cicatrizante y el escote del yukata bajado.

Shikamaru calculó sus posibilidades. Pro: si no resultaba podría quitárselo de la cabeza para siempre. Contra: si no funciona podría olvidarse de Temari para siempre. Pro: era ella la que se acercaba demasiado. Contra: iba a reírse de él el resto de su vida. Pro: quería hacerlo. Contra: probablemente lo mataría.

Cuando Temari se rió, sacudiendo todo su cuerpo, antes de coger aire de nuevo, decidió jugársela. Se lanzó contra ella y le dio un beso corto y rápido, con la boca apretada y la respiración contenida, un ósculo de chiquillo, y ella lo miró sorprendida, antes de echarse a reír.

Mientras ella, con sus recién cumplidos 16 años, cubierta de tierra y un novio que la esperaba en su aldea, se reía sin darle importancia, Shikamaru se sentía más niño que nunca.

* * *

><p>Si con 13 años había sido incómodo sentirla tan cerca, con 26 la situación no había cambiado. Vestida con la muda de Shikamaru, Temari limpieba en silencio la herida. Sentía las rodillas femeninas pegadas a su cadera y los dedos limpiando con cuidado el hombro.<p>

Shikamaru le observó de reojo. El moreno endurecía sus rasgos pero, definitivamente, el pelo recogido le favorecía. Tenía mal aspecto. Estaba mucho más delgada, demasiado para su gusto, y tenía cicatrices nuevas que no recordaba. Se suponía que llevaba dos años largos infiltrada, viviendo como una civil sin más experiencia militar que los entrenamientos. Había sido una locura no enviar refuerzos, tenerlas dos años paradas y arriesgarse a que entraran en combate. Gaara había sido un irresponsable.

—Temari...

—¿Te duele? – Shikamaru negó varias veces mientras comenzaba a vendarle – Viste a la niña, ¿verdad? ¿Está bien?

—Murió – confesó sin darle más explicaciones. Ella se detuvo un segundo antes de asentir.

—Le di el pincho para que lo llevara a la aldea. Mis hermanos lo reconocerían en cuanto lo vieran. Y, si no, siempre podría pagar un transporte hasta allí. ¿Cómo murió?

—Fue culpa mía. Confíe en la gente equivocada.

Temari lo miró sin entender pero no siguió preguntando. Aunque se había calmado era más que patente su enfado. Con la vista clavada en la arena y la voz libre de cualquier tono, Shikamaru se encontraba a eones de allí.

—Esto ya está – terminó retirándose – Procura no mover mucho el brazo.

Ignorandola, asintió y se levantó. El vendaje le limitaba los movimientos pero parecía fiable. Temari siempre había sido bastante buena con las vendas, aunque fuera un desastre con todo lo demás.

Se puso la manchada camiseta e hizo un par de movimientos intentado habituarse a la nueva condición.

—Gracias por la ropa.

La observó ponerse en pie. La camiseta y el pantalón la hacían parecer mucho más pequeña.

—Causarías un poco de revuelo viajando desnuda – bromeó amargamente.

Iba a ser un viaje largo. Necesitaba armarse de paciencia. No podía saltar a la mínima.

Recogió la mochila y, con ayuda de Temari, cargó los petates de las mujeres antes de regresar a la sala donde se habían resguardado. Habían despojado a los hombres de todo lo que les podía ser útil dejándo los cuerpo alineados en el suelo.

—¿Puedes hacer tu la guardia? Necesito dormir, al menos lo que queda de noche – Temari asintió, agarrando parte de las armas.

Desde el suelo, la vió sentada con las rodillas contra el pecho y los ojos fijos en la luna.

Cuando despertó, el sol se colaba por la puerta iluminando a Temari, quien lo recibía con una sonrisa relajada en el rostro. Si no la hubira visto en tantas misiones la habría creído dormida. Pero ella solo estaba relajada.

Él estiró los músculos doloridos. Las cuatro horas que había descansado habían sido las más largas de toda su vida. No debía haberse relajado tanto. Temari estaba desentrenada, pero acababan de repeler un ataque bastante desesperado y no era probable que los volviesen a atacar tan pronto, se justificó.

—¿Haruko e Hikemo?

—En la laguna, lavándose. Ya falta poco y quieren llegar presentables.

Podrían ir cubiertas de lodo y nadie se enteraría bajo esa ropa. Revisó las mochilas. Apenas les quedaban víveres. Habían pérdido todo el agua y no tenían en que hervir la de la laguna.

Extendió el mapa frente a sí y recorrió con los dedos el camino. No parecía demasiada distancia pero en el desierto nunca se sabía, en cualquier instante podía levantarse una tormenta de arena que los retrasase. Observó la marca que señalaba el punto de control desde el que un extranjreo podía llegar a la aldea oculta de la arena.

—¿Sabes si hay algún punto más por el que debamos pasar? –preguntó.

Temari se incorporó mientras negaba con la cabeza. Se acercó a él y señaló el País de la Soja.

—Con esas dos acuestas tardaremos un par de días en llegar al primer pueblo fronterizo.

—Tendremos que viajar rápido. La comida no me preocupa, pero el agua... ¿Hubo algún problema durante la guardia?

—No. Himeko y Haruko terminaron hace un par de horas, dieron una cabezada y se levantaron tan frescas. Las envíe a bañarse a la laguna trasera para que no vieran los rastros de la pelea.

—¿Deberíamos enterrar los cuerpos?

—No soy religiosa si es lo que me preguntas — comentó con vagueza. Shikamaru recordó las tumbas, el rosario y la voz de Kankuro advirtiendole sobre los cuerpos profanados.

Las voces femeninas se acercaron y Haruko e Himeko aparecieron por la puerta. Iban envueltas en los mismos velos sucios y gastandos, pero parecían más frescas y lozanas. Revitalizadas.

Incluso con el rostro tapado, Shikamaru supo que Himeko sonreía solo para él. Sus ojos brillantes y alegres le devolvían la mirada con coquetería. La saludó con un inclinación que ella respondió con gracia. No le hacía falta mirar a Temari para notar su ceño fruncido en señal de desaprobación. Era esa mujer la que había provocado la anterior riña y, aunque Shikamaru estaba seguro de que le hervía la sangre, se mordía la lengua tratando de contenerse.

—¿Salió bien el ritual?

—Cómo diríais en vuestra tierra, Jarûf... A pedir de boca.

—¿Debéis pasar por algún otro punto? –Haruko se apresuró a negar antes de que su compañera hablase. Intercambiaron una mirada y la Princesa desapareció de su vista –. Nos espera un viaje difícil, señoras. Más para vosotras que para nosotros. Hemos pérdido las reservas de agua y casi no nos queda comida. Llegaremos en un par de días para llegar al primer pueblo fronterizo donde podamos alojarnos. Supongo que a tus hermanos –añadió volviéndose ahcia Temari – les alegrará que les cargues los gastos a la cuenta de la aldea.

Ella asintió, seria. Hacía años, bromearía y le llamaría genio o vago. Si él le seguía la broma, lo llamaría idiota y se reiría. Ni siquiera durante el breve tiempo en el que fueron enemigos era tan fría.

La Princesa se giró hacia Temari observando su aspecto.

—¿Habéis renunciado a vuestro traje, hermana? — preguntó con educación mientras Haruko chistaba molesta.

Si Shikamaru hubiese estado más atento, habría notado la fría educación con la que hablaba Temari, la distancia que se relejaba en sus ojos, pero estaba demasiado centrado en los ademanes de la princesa. En sus movimientos lentos e hipnóticos y en la sonrisa que se leía en sus ojos.

—Una kunoichi no nace para vestir sedas y colores – respondió con fría educación.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Vale. Puede que haya gente que opine que, con 13 años, Shikamaru podría parecer muy mayor para esa escena del "primer beso", pero a esa edad hay bastante diferencia entre la primera adolescencia y el final (por mucho que uno sea más maduro y la otra más infantil), por lo que vemos Shikamaru se está convirtiendo en hombre y Temari ya puede llamarse mujer. Así que esa oposición, entre un Shikamaru que se la juega en ligas mayores y ella que no le da importancia a lo que puede considerarse un torpe gesto de niño, me parece muy tierna._

_Tras la batalla, ni uno ni otro se queda con ganas de hablar o de recordar. Y, como esta semana han venido los Reyes Magos, os han dejado el caramelito del primer beso, para que el capitulo no sea en vano._

_Muchas gracias a Natalia22, Bd y FanFicMatica por su review. Y demosle todos la bienvenida a Martasgdc. El viernes que viene, nuevo capitulo: Cercanía._


	19. Capítulo 19: Cercanía

**.**

**.**

**.**

**19**

**Cercanía**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Apoyado sobre el dintel de la puerta, Shikamaru la observaba sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Había pasado un mes desde que le dieran el alta hospitalaria y la barriga ya había desaparecido pero , a cada día que pasaba, Temari tenía peor aspecto. No había perdido tanto peso, pero estaba pálida y ojerosa y muchas veces se despertaba con los ojos enrojecidos.

Y aún a pesar de lo demacrado de su aspecto, vestida de novia se veía preciosa. El traje nupcial del País del Viento no se parecía en absoluto al del país del fuego. El sobrio kimono blanco de las novias de Konoha deslucía en comparación del brillante rojo de las sedas de Suna. Apenas debía poder mover los brazos bajo el peso de los cientos de cuentas que cubrían sus hombros. Bajo la luz del sol, brillaría como una estrella.

—Mujer, cancelemoslo. Ya tendremos tiempo de casarnos después.

—Si volvemos a invitar a la gente a una tercera boda no querrán venir, genio.

Después del ataque durante la primera ceremonia habían tardado casi dos años en convocar la boda. La modista había venido desde su aldea natal, dispuesta a hacerle los arreglos necesarios para la creciente barriga de la futura mamá pero ahora, puesto por fin sobre la novia caía triste y sin gracia.

Sobre el tocador descansaban las joyas que vestiría y un pequeño tarro de crema marrón.

—Henna – explicó viéndolo a través del espejo – Aleja el mal de ojo.

—Creí que no creías en la mala suerte.

—No creo. Eso solo... –se encogió de hombros distraída— tradición.

Dejando el bote en su lugar, Shikamaru se acercó a ella y la rodeó por la cintura. Se veía pequeña y frágil pero mejor que la última vez. Aquel día habían intentado superarlo por separado, cada uno a su ritmo, pero esta vez, habían optado por apoyarse el uno en el otro. Habían dejado que el dolor saliera y parecía ir mejor.

—Cancelemoslo, Temari. No tenemos por qué hacerlo. Lo entenderán. Dejame decírselo.

Con los ojos cerrados, rescostada contra el pecho masculino, sonrió en paz.

—No estoy guapa, vago?

—Eres lo más bonito que he visto nunca. Dime una palabra mujer – susurró contra su oído –Dime una sola palabra y me quedaré aquí hasta el final de los tiempos.

Temari lo miró en silencio. Algo habría cambiado en sus ojos que a Shikamaru le dio mala espina.

—¿Y si mañana me muriese, Shikamaru?

—Ya te lo dije una vez, mujer. Mi vida te pertenece. Interponla en su camino.

En los brazos de Shikamaru, se sentía a gusto. Cuando encontraba postura, podía quedarse horas quieto, con la nariz enterrada en su pelo y su espalda apoyada contra su pecho.

—Y si una maldición me volviese fea y vieja y ya no pudiera valerme por mi misma nunca más.

—Entonces... tendría que aprender a cocinar. Aunque ahora mismo cayeses enferma y tuvieran que aislarte en el hospital, Temari, ni por esas me separarían de ti. Aunque me busque problemas.

Ella lo miraba, con una cansada sonrisa en el rostro y se dejó besar. Un suave ósculo dado con demasiada ternura.

—Dime que me quede.

—Marchate, vago. Llegarás tarde.

Dudando hasta el último momento, acabó por soltarla. Habían pasado un mes horrible pero parecía que, por fin, levantaban algo la cabeza. Tal vez ahora empezase la racha buena que el karma les debía.

Cuando salió de casa con el corazón en un puño. Shikamaru no sabía de la tranquilidad de Temari nacía de la firme determinación que la embargaba. Sería la ultima vez que se verían y aél siempre le pesaría no haber llegado a formular un "te quiero" por última vez.

* * *

><p>Shikamaru se apartó, rechazando el impulso de apartarle el pelo de la cara. Temari dormía echa una bola junto al fuego, con la boca abierta y todo el cuerpo relajado. Al menos está viva, se dijo. Hubiera pasado lo que hubiera pasado entre ellos, jamás podría llegar a desearle la muerte. ¿Por qué te fuiste?<p>

—Si había otro, solo tenías que decirlo, mujer — susurró viendola dormir —. Lo habría entendido.

Arrepentimiento. Otra pareja. Desenamoramiento. Dolor. Incapacidad para tener niños. Diferentes proyectos vitales. Miedo. Estancamiento.

Poco a poco había dejado de darle vueltas a los motivos. Pensar tanto no te hace bien, había dicho Naruto. Pero era lo único que sabía hacer, lo único que había hecho durante toda su vida. Cuando la Hokage quiso ponerlo a trabajar en la oficina de estrategia lo había rechazado. Necesitaba estar con los suyos, ver que se encontraban bien para poder seguir peleando. Aunque no fuese muy rápido o muy fuerte. Aunque se quedase inmóvil en el campo de batalla, observandolo todo, pensando en la última fila.

Pensar. No había hecho nada más en toda su vida.

¿Y si hubieran llegado a buen término los embarazos? ¿Si hubiesen nacido cualquiera de los dos habrían seguido juntos? Probablemente sí. Debió haber cancelado la boda sin preguntarle. Habría sido lo mejor. Pero ella quería. Y era cabezota. Y parecía distraida cuando se ocupaba de los preparativos. Aunque ya no sonreía. No como antes. Por mucho que él echara de menos aquella sonrisa.

A la hora acordada, Temari se incorporó desperezandose. El pelo suelto le cubrió la cara mientras bostezaba con sonoridad, dandole tiempo para girarse y que no lo descubriese mirando.

—Toca cambio de guardia.

—No te preocupes —negó rascandose la nuca nervioso—, no estoy cansado. Duerme, si quieres, un rato más.

Ella se sentó, apretando las rodillas contra su pecho. Jugó distraida con la arena, haciendo dibujos con los dedos de sus pies. Se quedaron en silencio, sin saber que decir.

—Siento haber pérdido los papeles antes. No fue... profesional - pronunció con cuidado.

Temari lo miró a través de los mechones teñidos e hizo un movimiento que se interrumpió bruscamente.

—Siento haber dicho lo de Asuma. Crucé la línea. No fue culpa tuya —se disculpó ella. Era la primera vez que la oía pedir perdón.

—Sé que no lo pensabas de verdad. Aunque tuvieses razón —suspiró soltando la coleta y revolviendose el pelo en un intento de aliviar la presión de su cabeza. Ella lo observó pero no dijo nada. Daba igual cuanto se lo explicase o quién lo hiciese, Shikamaru había asumido la responsabilidad de la muerte de su sensei como propia aunque en la jerarquía de mando ocupaba el último puesto —. ¿Por qué te fuiste?

—Shikamaru no te hagas esto. Fue lo mejor... lo único que podía pasarnos. — No lo miraba. ¿Por qué no podía mirarlo?Shikamaru negó sin entender nada.

—Hubiese dado mi vida por ti.

Su voz fue un susurro en mitad de la noche. Temari giró la cara y el cabello suelo le cubrió por completo el rostro impidiendole adivinar su reación. Fracasado, le gritó una voz en su cabeza. Se tumbó y clavó la vista en las brillantes estrellas. Durante el examen de chunin, cuando cayó a la arena, la gente lo abucheó. Fueron crueles y él se sintió cansado. Sólo querían ver al Uchiha peleando y él no era más que un estorbo. Entendió los abucheos, los insultos. ¿Qué tenía él de interesante? ¿Por qué valía la pena?

Temari se levantó y se alejó del grupo hasta el borde de la duna. Shikamaru escuchó sus pasos por encima de las respiraciones tranquilas de las otras dos mujeres.

—Ten cuidado con ella Shikamaru. No es tan suave como aparenta.

Una corriente de odio lo recorrió por dentro, envenandole. Se incorporó y clavó los ojos en ella. No tenía derecho a juzgarla. No tenía derecho a nada que le afectase a él.

—No hables así de ella — la reprendió con dureza.

—No sabes lo que te están llamando, como te miran... Son peligrosas. Ten cuidado...

En dos pasos la alcanzó. La derribó sobre la arena de un golpe que la tomó por sorpresa y apretó su cuello con fuerza. Le ardía la sangre. Estaba furioso. Ella pareció sorprendida, asustada por un momento.

—Te he dicho que no hables así de ella —murmuró entre dientes. Temari, aplastada contra la arena, sentía las grandes manos de Shikaru enroscadas en torno a su cuello — No tienes derecho a hablar así de ella. Si vuelves a hablar te mataré. ¿Me oyes? Te mataré.

—Shikamaru... me estás haciendo daño —susurró ella sin moverse. Él tampoco se movía. Respiraba con los dientes apretados, deseando romperla, destrozarla a mordiscos - Shikamaru - pidió de nuevo un poco más apurada.

Aguantó la posición un momento antes de soltarla, respirando como un toro furioso contra su cara. No se volvió a mirarla ni una sola vez. Regresó en silencio, arrastrando los pies y haciendose una bola, se durmió. Derrepente se sentía muy cansado.

Cuando despertó, las mujeres aún dormían. Estiró los músculos en un vano intento de despejarse. Sentía su cerebro palpitando dentro de su cabeza, ardiendo mientras la piel de todo su cuerpo se erizaba de frío. No podía caer enfermo. No ahora.

Temari lo miró en silencio pero no dijo nada. Cuando vió las marcas rojizas en su cuello, agachó la vista avergonzado. Se miró las manos sin entender lo que había ocurrido. ¿Cómo podía haber llegado a perder los papeles de esa manera? Haruko se incorporó adormilada. Miró a uno y otro, confusa, sin decir nada. La Príncesa se incorporó y Shikamaru solo tuvo ojos para ella.

La príncesa se acercó a él y con delicada feminidad apoyó su mano sobre su brazo. Sus ojos claros eran remansos de tranquilidad en los que ansiaba hundirse. Cuando estaba con ella, todo desaparecía. Temari dejaba de importar. Haruko se volvía muda. La misión se cancelaba. Y él seguía ahí, flotando en aquel mar gris.

Temari se levantó, indignada, y comenzó a recoger en silencio, dandoles la espalda. Haruko, tras detener sobre ellos una breve mirada, se apresuró a ayudar a la kunoichi.

—¿Os econtrais bien, Jarûf? —Shikamaru asintió restandole importancia. Sabía que la mujer sonreía, lo percibía a través de su velo, pero no fue capaz de corresponderle. Hablaban en silencio y nadie podía oírlos. — Habeis pérdido vuestro colgante. Parecía importante para vos.

—No tiene importancia... Creí que... Estaba equivocado sobre él —confesó lanzando una mirada fugaz a la kunoichi que no pasó inadvertida para su interlocutora.

—Temari-san... ¿ella es la dueña de vuestro corazón? ¿O lo era? —preguntó con curiosidad—. Ella ya no os quiere pero vos seguís enamorado... ¿Me equivoco? - aventuró con cuidado.

—Ya no la quiero - confesó. Algo había en ella que le permitía relajarse, confesar todo lo que sucedía dentro de él.

—Pero la necesitais. Amar y querer son cosas distintas, Jarûf — rio la mujer al explicarle. ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?

—Supongo... que no fui suficiente.

La mujer negó enternecida. Cuando le miraban así volvía a sentirse como un niño, tonto y perdido. Se incorporó y se acercó hasta él y, con suavidad, colocó una mano sobre su pecho a la altura de su corazón.

—No hay nada más valioso que el corazón de un hombre enamorado.

Shikamaru quisó besarla.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Bien, con este capitulo terminamos esta parte y entramos de lleno en la parte final del fic (ay madre, yo todavía no me lo creo). _

_Muchisimas gracias a Bd (Shikamaru y Temari tienen sus motivos, buenos o malos, correctos o no, pero los tienen. Y chocan, chocan más allá de lo que deberían o querrían), a Natalia 22 y Oonigiri (la verdad es que sí, estos dos van a tener que tener una larga conversación) por los reviews. El viernes que viene tendréis disponible: Aviso_


	20. Capítulo 20: Aviso

**.**

**.**

**.**

**20**

**Aviso**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Habían llegado a media tarde, con la mochila al hombro. Ni se detuvieron a saludar a la Hokage ni a sellar la reserva en el hotel. Gaara permanecía tenso y callado, más tenso y callado de lo habitual. Kankuro era otra historia.

—¿Dónde está mi hermana? – preguntó con angustia nada más cruzar la puerta y se apresuró a desaparecer por donde le indicó el moreno.

En silencio, Gaara entró en la casa y recolocó ambas mochilas antes de acomodarse en una de las sillas dispuesto a darle algo de tranquilidad a sus hermanos mayores.

—¿Tú no subes?

—A Kankuro se le dan mejor estas cosas –contestó con suavidad.

Desde que habían descubierto que sus hermanos estaban enterados, se había encerrado en el dormitorio y Shikamaru no había encontrado la forma de sacarla de allí. Había probado todo lo que se le había ocurrido, pero siempre acababan peleados. Todo lo que hacía parecía tener el mismo resultado: enfadarla aún más.

—¿Cuánto hace que no duermes una noche entera? — Era irónico que fuese Gaara quien le preguntase por su sueño. Él, el chico que no debía haber dormido una sola noche en toda su vida.

—Desde antes de la misión, más o menos –eludió contestar. Notaba los ojos de Gaara observándole con fijeza, díficiles de interpretar. Era el más tranquilo y prudente de los tres hermanos y, aunque se parecía a Kankuro, tenía el rostro suave y dulce de su hermana.

Con la puerta de la terraza abierta entraba una suave brisa que refrescaba el ambiente. Sentado en el tatami de la sala. Shikamaru podía ver las nubes pasar, pero ni en eso era capaz de concentrarse.

Horas después, cuando ya anochecía, ambos hermanos intercambiaron la guardia y, en completo silencio, el kazekage desapareció por las escaleras. El hermano mediano se dejó caer sobre el tatami, con los pies descalzos sobre la hierba.

—¿Cómo estás? –preguntó siguiendo la vista del moreno. Shikamaru apestaba a tabaco. Encendiendo el último cigarrillo que le quedaba, Nara vió como las volutas de humo se alejaban.

—Preocupado - confesó -. Todo lo que hago parece empeorarlo.

Kankuro meditó un segundo antes de contestar. Todavía no se había limpiado el polvo del camino de la cara.

—Hiciste bien en llamarnos. Mi hermana puede llegar a ser algo... difícil - Shikamaru murmuró algo como "problemática" pero con el pitillo en la boca apenas se le entendió -. No nos lo hubiera dicho hasta que no le quedase más remedio con la excusa de que estaba bien — Shikamaru le pasó el cigarillo y Kankuro se lo llevó a la boca distraído – Cree que estás enfadado con ella.

Shikamaru lo miró horrorizado. De golpe todo encajó. Ella nunca se rendía, no aceptaba derrotas, se revolvía siempre como un animal salvaje. Creciendo como la responsable de un hermano pequeño con afición a las peleas y vigilante de un psociopata, luchando contra su posición de hija primogénita del Kazekage, en una aldea que pasaba dificultades... ¿Cuándo Temari había aceptado la ayuda de otro? ¿Cuándo había rechazado la responsabilidad?

—Yo no estoy enfadado. ¿Cómo podría estarlo?

—¿Qué pasó?

—Fue solo un accidente. Nos dimos cuenta tarde y siguió con los entrenamientos. Recibió un golpe. Volví de la misión y me enteré de que llevaba tres días ingresada después de desmayarse en medio de la calle. Cuando llegué a casa estaba en la bañera, con toda la ropa puesta. En cuanto se durmió os escribí.

—¿En la bañera? -preguntó sorprendido, pero no tanto como Shikamaru había esperado -. Cuando eramos niños y nos portábamos mal, Baki nos metía en agua fría. Decía que así se nos enfriarían las ideas para la próxima vez. Entre las travesuras y las peleas en clase, nos pasamos la mayor parte del tiempo castigados. Con mi padre siempre distante, un jounin de alto rango no es lo más... comprensivo, pero estuvo ahí día y noche, siempre que lo necesitábamos –le devolvió el cigarrillo al verle mover las manos con nerviosismo —. Le he dicho una y otra vez que no estás enfadado, pero para ella lo lógico es que sí. Vas a tener que explicárselo tú. A lo mejor así consigue dormir algo... ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva despierta?

—Desde que nos vinimos a casa de mis padres, al día siguiente de llegar yo. Hay habitaciones libres si Gaara y tu os queréis quedar - Kankuro lo agradeció con un gesto vago.

—Ve a dormir. Esta noche, Gaara y yo no os ocupamos. Necesitarás toda tu paciencia por la mañana.

Cuando el ninja se levantó, caminó del sofá, Kankuro habló mirando la luna rojiza bajo el eclipse.

—Gracias, Shikamaru. Te debemos una.

* * *

><p>El aguilucho voló en dirección sureste hasta perderse entre las nubes. Se lo habían cobrado a precio de oro y ni siquiera le habían dado garantías de que sobreviviese hasta llegar a Suna. Shikamaru lo siguió con la mirada, aburrido, hasta que desapareció.<p>

Habían tardado más de dos días en llegar al pueblo. La falta de aguas y viandas no ayudaban a mejorar su ánimo. ¿El resultado? Shikamaru había recorrido 70 kilometros con una mujer que le discutía cada vez que hablaba, otra que lo odiaba y una que no podía sacarse de la cabeza.

—Si el aguilucho llega, tus hermanos pueden darse por enterados.

Había dejado a las mujeres sentadas a la puerta, bajo la sombra de un árbol. El País de la Soja era una nación pequeña, formada por extensos pantanos artificiales pero, de vez en cuando, podían encontrarse árboles perdidos. Respiró profundo. Los problemas deberían haberse acabado. Los diez hombres de los que le había hablado Saketsu estaban muertos y se hallaban lejos de la influencia de las tribus nómadas.

Metió la mano en el bolsillo y le lanzó a Temari algo de dinero.

—Necesitas ropa limpia y debemos buscar un sitio donde dormir - Shikamaru se levó a las dos mujeres y dejó a Temari plantada en medio de la calle, observándolo. Acostumbrado a ir con Ino mientras negociaban el alojamiento, acabo consiguiendo una pequeña habitación con recibidor por un precio asequible.

Se instalaron con alegría. Las mujeres parecían tan deslumbradas por tantas comodidades que Shikamaru se preguntó como habrían hecho para firmar el tratado. El Príncipe heredero era joven, pero su casta era antigua y, como todas las familias antiguas, muy quisquilllosa en cuanto a la pureza de sus nuevos miembros.

Con dos suaves golpes, Temari entró en la habitación. Había comprado ropas de hombre y nuevos vestidos para las dos mujeres. Se había cortado el pelo y, con el pincho atado a la muñeca y la media melena recogida en cuatro moños, era más ella que nunca. Incluso estando enfadado tenía que admitirlo. Estaba mucho más guapa al natural.

Tras la cena, las dos mujeres desaarecieron en el dormitorio dejándoles en un incomodo silencio.

—Ve a dormir, yo me encargo de la primera guardia.

Desde que la había encontrado y podía dividirse las guardias, debería estar de mejor humor. No se lo había dicho pero era un alivio que estuviese viva. Prefería seguir enfadado con una viva a llorar a un cadáver.

—Temari... ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

La mujer lo observó. Apoyado contra la pared con los ojos clavados en las volutad de humo que desprendía el cigarro como si de sus añoradas nubes se tratase. Con la piel enrojecida y la nariz comenzando a pelar, parecía relajado y adormilado. Puede que un tanto aburrido y un mucho harto de su suerte.

—Cuando llegó la misión, Gaara nos la encargó a Sumire y a mí. Ella, como jounin especializada en protocolo iba de capitana. Nos infiltramos cuando se firmó el compromiso – explicó sentándose de nuevo y sirviendo té para ambos —. Aprendimos su protocolo interno, su manera de hablar, de comportarnos... todo lo que pudimos. Cuando nos pusimos en marcha, Sumire mandaba los reportes. Una noche, tras los dos primeros puntos de purificación, estábamos... estábamos haciendo el tonto. Sumire vigilaba y yo jugaba. Fue ahí, cuando me echaron aquel potingue en el pelo para oscurecerlo. Una mujer y yo nos intercambiamos la ropa. Ella nunca se había probado un yukata y yo... Fuimos idiotas. Nos confiamos. Nos atacaron, cundió el caos y al amanecer Sumire había muerto junto a varias de las chicas.

—¿Y la mujer rubia? – preguntó. No se quitaba de la cabeza la voz de Saketsu y el pincho y las informaciones contradictorias – La niña me dijo que había una mujer rubia, de pelo claro, que intentó huir y murió.

Temari cerró los ojos intentando ordenar sus recuerdos.

—Cunado vieron a Sumire muerta y supieron que había kunoichis mezcladas, se pusieron a buscarlas. Las mayores entendieron lo que pretendía, pero a la niña se lo repetí una y otra vez. "Te pregunte quien te pregunte, las kunoichis murieron. Intentaron huir y murieron".

—¿Y luego?

—Avanzamos hacia el templo. Algunas chicas cayeron muertas de sed. Una noche, el que nos vigilaba se durmió así que conseguí desatar a Saketsu y la envíe hacia la ruta principal con el pincho. No esperaba que lo guardases – Shikamaru bajó los ojos y la observó. Se fijo por primera vez en el moraton casi curado que tenía en el labio —. No esperaba verte a ti.

—¿Qué pasó en el templo? –redigirió la conversación con brusquedad. No quería volver a entrar en ese tema.

—No lo recuerdo. Hacía calor y dijeron que hacía falta que ayudase. Recuerdo vestirme y... y en el siguiente recuerdo ya estás tú.

—¿Antes o después de intentar asesinarme?

Temari lo miró callada y Shikamaru recordó la mirada vidriosa y dispersa que tenía cuando la enfrentó.

—No sé que demonios pasó allí, Shikamaru.

Desde que se separaron solo le llamaba por su nombre. Nada de genio o vago, ni siquiera idiota. Nada del coqueteo distraído que llenaba todas sus conversaciones.

—Vete a dormir, Temari. Yo te despierto cuando sea la hora - con un asentimiento, ella desapareció.

* * *

><p>Le era difícil controlar sus enfados con Temari y eso no contribuía a mejorar su humor. Por más que fingía que no le importaba era superior a él. Había pasado tres años y aunque aparentemente lo había superado lo cierto es que nunca había llegado a quitársela de la cabeza.<p>

Por más que se quejase y los llamase pesados, sus amigos no se habían movido de su casa. Durante los primeros seis meses, mientras se mostró callado y taciturno, no comió ni cenó solo ni un solo día. Era difícil encontrar su piso libre de algún amigo. Pronto descubrió que se habían organizado para no dejarle tiempo para pensar. Pero llegaba la noche y cada amigo se iba a su casa, se tumbaba en una cama repleta de memorias, de discusiones y reconciliaciones.

Respiró hondo. Tras la ruptura había empezado a fumar con demasiada habitualidad. Lo que en un principio había sido un cigarrillo habitual para ayudarse a pensar se convirtió en una necesidad cuando estuvo en soledad.

Tenía que controlarse. Comportarse con ella como se comportaría con cualquier otra persona, fingir que ninguno de los dos recordaba que tenían una historia juntos.

—¿Jarûf? – preguntó una voz femenina.

—¿Príncesa? ¿Y vuestra guardiana?

En silencio, con una sonrisa pícara que Shikamaru podía leer en sus ojos. Le sonrió, invitándola a sentarse junto a él. Hizo recuento rápido: Shiho, Natsuki, Oran, la elegante chica del barrio rojo, y Ai, la chica rubia de boca grande que trabajaba en el _soopurando_(1) de la capital. Sus caras se entremezclaban, sus pieles, sus olores, sus labios quemando su entrepierna. Pero sus lenguas y sus gemidos no habían conseguido borrar su hastío ni su nombre. Pero ninguna le causaba ni la más mínima atracción en comparación con la que experimentaba cuando estaba frente a ella. Sirvió una taza del té, todavía caliente y se la ofreció.

—¿No descansareis ni siquiera aquí, Jarûf? ¿No estamos seguras lejos del desierto?

La mujer ignoró el té y se acercó a él mirándolo con fijeza. Ante ella, se volvía a sentir novato. Se volvía torpe y no sabía donde poner las manos ni a dónde dirigir los ojos.

—Todavía no estamos lo suficientemente lejos, señora. Hasta que no estemos con vuestro esposo...

—Futuro – lo interrumpió descubriéndose – futuro esposo, Jarûf. Esta noche soy una mujer libre que baila sobre la mesa de los Dioses.

Shikamaru no se movió pero siguió con los ojos como los mechones negros caían rizados. Olían a especias y jabón, a calor y prohibido. Observó su boca sonriente, los labios gruesos entreabiertos y apetecibles y sus ojos, grandes y claros. Quiso besarla pero no se movió. Temari tenía razón. No podía arriesgar la misión por un calentón.

_La mujer apoyó su mano sobre su pierna, dejandola resbalar bajo el kimono masculino. Shikamaru no hizo nada para detenerla. Cuando lo tocaba no podía pensar en otra cosa que ella. Era la visión más bella que había visto nunca._

_Cuando los dedos se enroscaron en torno a su polla, sintió como una corriente eléctrica subía por su espalda erizándole desde dentro. No tenían nada que ver con sus propias manos, por mucho lubricante que utilizase. Sus dedos eran suaves y resbalaban sobre su piel sin rastro de cicatrices, callos o asperezas. Subían y bajaban y aunque quisiera moverse, no podría haberlo hecho. Los músculos no le respondían. El cigarrillo se le escapó de entre los labios y cayó sobre la moqueta de la habitación dejando una quemadura que los sobreviviría._

_Sin soltarse la mujer se acercó a él y lo besó con fuerza. Un sudor frío le bajaba por la espalda. Se moría de sed. Sabía que no hacía lo correcto, Asuma lo mataría si lo viese así, pero cuando la mujer se sentó sobre él y lo guió hasta su interior no pudo pensar en nada más que en ella. ¿Quién era Asuma? Nada, nadie. El recuerdo de un muerto._

_Enterró la cara en su pecho y ahogó uno de los gritos contra su piel. La mujer bailaba sentada a horcajadas sobre él, con las manos enterradas en su pelo. Shikamaru mordió uno de sus pechos e intentó colar las manos bajo el yukata femenino, pero la mujer no le permitió moverse. "Prohibido tocar, genio" susurró una voz en el fondo de su cerebro "Estás castigado. No me obligues a atarte"_

_¿Quién era aquella mujer? ¿Por qué lo había castigado? Sus recuerdos se entremezclaban, pasado y presente. La mujer aceleró el ritmo y su corazón amenazó con estallar. Ahogando un grito, se corrió dentro de ella._

La mujer se quitó de encima de él y sintió frío. Un frío helador que le congelaba el cuerpo. Ella recogió el cigarrillo apagado y le arregló el kimono. Susurraba mientras le peinaba los cabellos.

Volvió a cubrirse el rostro y recolocarse el yukata como si nada hubiese pasado. Quiso decirle que se quedara pero, cuando alzó los ojos, vio la puerta del dormitorio abierta.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?

Temari no contestó. Solo lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados. No tienes derecho a mirarme así, pensó. Tú menos que nadie.

—¿Qué haces despierta?

—Es hora del cambio de guardia. Deberías ir a dormir...

Shikamaru se levantó sosteniéndole la mirada. La princesa se escabulló de la sala .

—...si puedes, claro –añadió en voz baja. Shikamaru se detuvo en el umbral, congelado.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—¿El crío necesita que le expliquen algo?

Genio, vago e idiota cuando estaba de buen humor y quería jugar. Crío y niño cuando era mejor salir de su camino. Se acercó a ella acorralándola contra la pared. Temari no se acobardó y alzó la cabeza, retadora.

Con su 1'70 Shikamaru no era ni de lejos el ninja más alto que conocía. Pero los cinco centímetros que le quitaba bastaba para que su presencia cuando se enfadaba resultase amedrentadora.

—No te debo nada – susurró contra su oído antes de retirarse.

—¿Ya has pensado en como explicarle al Príncipe que le entregas una virgen un tanto... "experimentada"?

Pero Shikamaru no contestó, solo cerró la puerta a sus espaldas dejándola a solas con su enfado.

* * *

><p>La mañana siguiente fue tensa. Temari había decidido no hablar y manifestaba su enfado en cada acción. Las otras dos mujeres hablaban solo entre sí, en susurros que Shikamaru no entendía y que parecían enfadar aún más a la kunoichi.<p>

Shikamaru se mantenía al margen. Había despertado antes del amanecer y se había escabullido a fumar al tejado. No quería encontrarse con ella después del incidente de la noche anterior. ¿Qué derecho tenía a sentirse despechada? No fue él el que huyó, el que abandonó. No tenía derecho a enfadarse. No era un juguete que iba a esperarla para siempre. Era libre de seguir con su vida, de follarse a quien quisiera sin dar explicaciones.

Pensó en la Príncesa, lo guapa que estaba la noche anterior con su pelo suelto y sus labios gruesos. Sonrió al recordar su tacto y su voz en su oído recitando palabras que no entendía. Hacía muchos años que no se había sentido así.

Alzó la vista y observó las nubes. Había pocas, todavía estaban demasiado cerca del desierto. Conforme se acercasen a su destino, más y más adentro del País, aumentarían. Pero también se acercaría el día en que tendría que separarse de ella.

Dos golpes en el alféizar de la ventana llamaron su atención. Apagando el cigarrillo contra las hojas y volvió a entrar. Temari lo esperaba cruzada de brazos con una de las mochilas a la espalda. Alzaba la cabeza desafiante pero él la ignoró dirigiendo su atención a la mujer que, envuelta en su velo rojo, aguardaba de rodillas.

—Princesa – saludó con una breve inclinación de cabeza.

Esta le respondió con una ligera inclinación antes de acompañar a su amiga afuera de la habitación.

—No me puedo creer que estés siendo tan estúpido. Te estás portando como un crío.

Estaba dispuesto a no entrar a su juego. Comprobó la mochila y se la colgó al hombro. Pasó por delante de ella sin contestarle.

—Te miran como a un pedazo de carne, niño. Y tu solo puedes pensar con tu entrepierna. De toda la gente que conozco jamás pensé que tú...

—Fuera.

La orden fue clara y seca. Shikamaru no se había volteado al pronunciarla con voz autoritaria.

—¿Qué?

—No podemos estar seguro de que el maltrecho animal llegue a la arena. Tu Kazekage necesita un reporte y tú, descanso. Ya no hay amenazas y para escoltar a dos mujeres un solo jounin se basta y sobra.

—Shikamaru, no voy a irme.

—Es una orden, jounin. Como tu superior directo de lo ordeno. Dirígete a Suna e informa a tu Kazekage de lo ocurrido.

—¿Sabes, niño, dónde te estás metiendo? ¡Te llaman cordero, estúpido!

—No sirves de nada sin tu abanico. No te necesito aquí. No quiero tenerte aquí. Ve a llorar a tu amiga.

Sin girarse ni una vez, Shikamaru salió de la habitación. Temari se quedó quieta, congelada, observándole irse. Shikamaru siempre se giraba al llegar a la puerta, se despedía sin parafernalias y con un sencillo "pórtate bien, mujer" decía todo lo que ella quería oír. Pero el Shikamaru de sus recuerdos no era el mismo que se había encontrado. Por la ventana, los vió alejarse, caminando relajados con las manos en la nuca y la vista en las nubes.

—¿Cuándo te has vuelto tan irresponsable, genio?

* * *

><p>Temari se despertó con el olor del té recién hecho. Se levantó con cuidado y se envolvió en una de las mantas que robó de la cama. En su camino a la puerta pasó por encima de varias cajas de mudanza. Hoy estrenaban un piso nuevo con calefacción y sin goteras, donde la ventana de la sala cerraría sin problemas y no tendrían que dormír acurrucados para darse calor.<p>

Desde la pequeña cocina, una voz masculina canturreaba distraída mientras trasteaba. Había puesto la mesa, adornándola con flores frescas, y preparaba distraído un desayuno de lo más completo.

—¿Es eso una canción de cuna, vago?

Shikamaru se giró sorprendido, maldiciendo entre dientes. Se había puesto colorado. Sirvió el arroz en los cuencos y los llevo a la mesa. Temari miró a su alrededor, viendo la multitud de cacharros sucios que había.

—Es algo que oí por ahí –la abrazó con cuidado la llevó hasta su asiento, ayudándola a sentarse. Bajo la mesa, el brasero ardía manteniéndole los pies calientes e invitándolos a esconderse junto a él —. Tú siéntate y relájate, mujer. Ahora te traigo el resto, tú descansa. Desayuna, estás en los huesos. ¿Por qué no vas después a los baños con las chicas? Ino me comentó que iban a ir esta tarde. Es problemático pero me encargo yo de la mudanza. Total es llevar cuatro cajas hasta el nuevo piso, ¿no? Si me pongo con eso, la Hokage no me podrá decir que estoy haciendo el vago. Hacer una misión ahora sería todo un lío con las cajas y el piso...

Shikamaru hablaba rápido, sin perder la sonrisa y con los ojos brillantes. Se movía constantemente de la mesa a la nevera, llevando y trayendo cosas, acudiendo diligente cada vez que ella hacía ademán de levantarse.

Suspiró, sabiéndose descubierta. Le agarró la mano y lo atrajó hasta ella. Shikamaru se agachó frente a ella y su sonrisa se hizo más grande.

—¿Desde cuándo lo sabes, genio?

—¿Desde cuándo sé el qué? –fingió no saber. Shikamaru pusó una mueca de inocencia que, de no haberlo conocido, probablemente hubiera creído.

—No te hagas el tonto, genio. ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

—Ayer a la noche. Me encontré con Naruto en el Ichiraku.

—¿Por qué lo sabe Naruto? –preguntó soprendida. Las noticias corrían demasiado rápido en la Hoja.

—Se lo había oído comentar a Sakura cuando estaba hablando de la baja con Tsunade-sama. Es realmente un desastre guardando las buenas noticias – confesó riendo con una mueca de culpabilidad — ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—No me diste tiempo, llorón –rió—. Pensaba estrenar el piso mañana o puede que pasado, por mi cumpleaños –con una sonrisa que era incapaz de controlar, Shikamaru la abrazó, apoyando su frente contra su vientre.

—¿Crees que sabe que lo estamos esperando?

Temari estalló en carcajadas, pero con suavidad enterró los dedos en la melena masculina dejando los resbalar por su nuca.

—Es un garbanzo, genio – rió ella devolviéndole el abrazo – Ni siquiera tiene cerebro. Más o menos como tú — le picó dandole un golpecito en la cabeza.

Sakura le había descubierto el embarazo durante una revisión rutinaria. Tras el aborto del año anterior, habían dejado de intentarlo y habían decidido tomárselo con calma. Temari recordaba aquellos días como un mal sueño. Había sido una sorpresa cuando la pelirrosa había revelado la sorpresa.

—Solo estoy de tres semanas, Shikamaru.

—Bien –se incorporó con energía y, sin desayunar, comenzó a recoger la cocina – Voy a presentar la solicitud para las guardias nocturas –Temari lo miró con curiosidad —. Mientras no esté de misión, no me cuesta nada estar de guardia, ¿no? Nos va a venir bien el dinero. No... No me gusta que te quedes sola pero puedo pedirle a alguien que te eche una mano. Tienes que cuidarte. Porque necesitamos el dinero. Así que... mientras no nazca puedo trabajar más y tendremos más ahorros y... no quiero perderme un solo momento de su vida.

Temari lo miró con ternura mientras robaba distraída las judías del plato de Shikamaru. El jounin había vuelto a canturrear la nana mientras limpiaba, riéndose solo cada vez que miraba para ella.

—¿Cuándo te volviste tan responsable, genio?

.

.

.

_(1) Soopurando - baños japoneses en los que una "asistente" ayuda al hombre a bañarse (he estado a punto de entrecomillar toda la definición xD)_

_(2) Tahera jarûf - significa "inocente cordero" _

_Capitulo largo xD Pero no hubo manera de acortarlo. __Gracias a BD, Natalia22 y Martasgdc por sus reviews. Me hacen muchisima ilusión._

_El viernes que viene tendréis a vuestra disposición: Debilidad._


	21. Capítulo 21: Debilidad

**.**

**.**

**.**

**21**

**Debilidad**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sin Temari de por medio, la cabeza le funcionaba con claridad, más lenta, y los pensamientos dejaban de entremezclarse. Podía concentrarse mejor en ella. Hasta Haruko era más amble con él. El viaje sería más llevadero y sus hermanos se lo agradecerían. Enviarla a casa era la mejor decisión que podía tomar.

—Jarûf... – susurró Haruko acercándose a él — ¿Y Temari-san?

Cuando Haruko pronunció su nombre una sombra oscureció brevemente su rostro. No quería pensar en ella. Le provocaba dolor de cabeza.

—Se fue. No está. Ya no importa.

—¿Se ha ido? ¿A dónde? –preguntó interesada la princesa, uniéndose a la conversación.

—A su casa. Necesitaba un descanso. Yo me encargaré de vuestra protección durante el resto del viaje, señoras. Espero que no suponga demasiados problemas para vosotras – bromeó con una ligera reverencia que las mujeres rieron con coquetería.

Paseaban al atardecer por un camino descampado, bordeando las lagunas donde se cultivaba la soja. Las mujeres saltaban a su alrededor curiosas descubriendo un mundo totalmente nuevo. Shikamaru reía y les respondía con paciencia, esperando por ellas cada vez que se detenían.

Dormían al raso y caminaban con paciencia durante el día. En presencia de desconocidos, las mujeres se mostraban tímidas y reservadas, pero cuando estos desaparecían se volvían niñas pequeñas, volando a su alrededor.

—Venid, señoras — las llamó Shikamaru ayudándolas a subir una pequeña muralla y les mostró la pequeña ciudad que contemplaban.

Las mujeres contuvieron una exclamación.

—¿Qué es eso, jarûf?

—Vuestra futura casa. Vamos – bajó de un salto y se preparó para ayudarlas a bajar.

Pero las mujeres no se movían. Seguían allí encaramadas. El País de la Soja no era un país excepcionalmente rico ni grande. La Dinastía de Señores Feudales que lo controlaban era joven y buscaba antigüedad. A veces Shikamaru se preguntaba cómo era posible que hubieran firmado ese matrimonio pero entonces, el rostro de la Princesa y su sonrisa se conjuraban en su mente y todo dejaba de importar.

Observó la pequeña ciudad que había a sus pies. No era ni la cuarta parte de Konoha. A penas dos calles con pequeñas edificaciones que protegían el pequeño palacete de madera. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundo. En breve tendría que separarse de ella definitivamente. Se casaría y él no sería más que un recuerdo aburrido con el que entretenerse. El jamás podría olvidarla. La posibilidad de vivir sin ella era angustiante. Se descubrió apretando con fuera un kunai, con el deseo de atravesarle la garganta a aquel señoritingo del tres al cuarto que no la sabría apreciar correctamente.

—Vamos, señoras –las apremió con suavidad—. Vuestro destino os espera.

Tendió los brazos y ayudó a ambas mujeres a bajar. Aún a pesar de haberla apoyado con seguridad, prolongó un poco más el contacto.

—No debe verme mi futuro esposo todavía, jarûf.

—¿No deseáis ir al castillo, señora? – preguntó esperanzado

—Mi futuro esposo no debe verme hasta la ceremonia – explicó mientras su vista vagaba por el pueblo – Mi aya viajó con antelación y nos espera en su casa. Todo ha de estar ya presto para nuestra llegada.

—¿Vuestra aya? – preguntó curioso. ¿Por qué no había oído esa historia antes? Tanto daba. Su aya protegería el honor de la Princesa a toda costa. Habría más posibilidades de verla por última vez en una casa ajena.

Buscaron la casa y acabaron llegando a una casa de planta baja cercana a la señorial casa. Tenía las ventanas tapiadas por pesados cortinones y el jardín descuidado y seco.

Golpeó un par de veces la librada puerta y por la rendija que se abrió en respuesta, una anciana abrió la puerta

—¿Quién va?

Haruko se adelantó y saludó a la anciana con una reverencia. Intercambiaron frases en su propia lengua y se apresuraron a entrar.

El aya miraba desconfiada a Shikamaru, pero las palabras femeninas parecieron calmarla.

El ninja observó el interior. Si la casa por fuera parecía pobre y abandonada (algo extraño para una mensajera), el interior contrastaba con mucho con lo que había esperado. Sedas de todos los colores cubrían las lámparas dándole a la habitación un estado onírico.

El incienso dulzón volvía el aire irrespirable. El recuerdo del templo, de una mujer sentada a horcajadas sobre él y el filo de una daga en su brazo. Su equilibrio le falló y tuvo que agarrarse a la pared. Las mujeres lo sujetaron y se sintió mejor. Su tacto era agradable.

La aya le tendió una taza de té que cogió con manos temblorosas. Un sudor frio le recorría la espalda. Se la llevó a los labios y bebió con avidez. El té le asentó los nervios y le ayudó a entrar en calor. Se sentía relajado. La taza se le escurrió de entre los dedos y estalló al chocar contra el suelo.

* * *

><p>El sonido de la cerámica al romperse resonó por toda la casa. Shikamaru corrió hasta la habitación. Temari estaba recostada contra el armario con la tetera rota a sus pies.<p>

Con los ojos cerrados y el rostro lívido respiraba con dificultad.

—Temari, ¿qué ha...? ¿Estás bien?— preguntó preocupado poniéndole la mano protectoramente en la cintura. Parecía al borde del desmayo. Apoyó la mano en su frente, preocupado. No parecía tener fiebre.

Ella sonrió cansada. Estaba empapada en sudor.

—Solo resbalé – se excusó apoyando la mano en su mejilla. Hasta ese gesto tan sencillo pareció acabar con sus fuerzas.

—¿Por qué no me llamaste? – preguntó apartando los trozos de cerámica más grande.

—Soy mayor para prepararme un té, genio.

Con una mueca de desaprobación, le rodeó el cuerpo con cuidado y la alzó. La sonrisa de Temari se hizo mayor. Apenas recordaba al padre de Shikamaru pero estaba segura de que ese gesto no le había heredado de él.

—Eres igual que tu madre – susurró cuando la sentó sobre la cama. Shikamaru la miró en silencio, apretando los labios mientras la ayudaba a tumbarse – Shikamaru...

Después de taparla con una manta, el chico se esforzaba en recoger los trozos más grandes.

—Voy a por un paño... – murmuró levantándose con brusquedad.

—Shikamaru... – lo volvió a llamar— Shikamaru, por favor.

El ninja se detuvo en la puerta. Cuando la mujer lo llamó una tercera vez, se giró hasta encararla. Se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado.

—Vamos al médico.

—No es necesario. Solo estoy cansada, Shikamaru.

—La otra vez no estabas así – recordó volviendo a medirle la temperatura.

—Duermo mal y como peor.

—Estás más débil cada día. ¿Te crees que soy idiota? Deja de ser tan cabezota. Vamos al médico y si es una tontería pues no pasa nada. Nos quedamos más tranquilos.

Temari lo miraba enternecida.

—Solo quédate en la cama conmigo – le rogó. Shikamaru abrió la boca para protestar y ella contraatacó – Si a finales de semana sigo así, vamos. Te lo prometo.

Shikamaru le sostuvo la mirada, preocupado. Tal vez exageraba, tal vez ella tuviese razón y fuese solo cansancio.

—Está bien. A finales de semana –accedió sentándose en la cama junto a ella.

Temari se hizo una bola junto a él, abrazada a sus caderas. Temblaba bajo la manta. No sabía qué hacer.

—¿Qué te dijo Tsunade? –preguntó en un susurro.

—Ya te lo dije. Lo de siempre... Que no quiere decir nada, que somos jóvenes, que lo volvamos a intentar – respondió de manera mecánica y, aunque Shikamaru supo que mentía, no dijo nada.

* * *

><p>La voz de la mujer lo llamaba una y otra vez, atrayéndolo de nuevo a la realidad. Con suavidad un paño se apoyó sobre su frente. Abrió los ojos, confuso.<p>

Había resbalado por la pared hasta el suelo. La camiseta se le pegaba al pecho, empapada en sudor. Miró aturdido a su alrededor. Las tres mujeres estaban agachadas junto a él, mirándolo preocupadas.

—¿Extranjero?

—No es nada...

Se incorporó con cuidado. Las mujeres no le quitaban ojo ni separaban sus manos de su cuerpo.

—Descansad, señoras. Yo... yo iré a avisar a vuestro prometido –la matriarca y Haruko abandonaron la sal apero la Princesa remoloneó un poco antes de salir.

—¿Os quedareis hasta la ceremonia, jarûf?

Shikamaru dejó que los dedos femeninos resbalaran hasta su mano antes de contestar.

—No me iré si no me lo ordenáis.

* * *

><p>La charla de los señores regentes duró más tiempo del esperado. Desde el otro lado de la puerta de papel de arroz a las siluetas del señor feudal y de su hijo se movían acompasadas.<p>

Explicó una y otra vez lo que ocurrió antes de que él llegara, repitiendo una y otra vez el buen estado de la princesa. Dudó en mencionar el estado de la virginidad de la mujer. Si se lo atribuía al hombre del templo, podrían responsabilizarle. Pero ¿y si el heredero decidía cambiar el compromiso? ¿Y si la despreciaba por no ser pura? Entonces ella sería libre y él no tendría que separarse de ella.

Confesó la vergüenza femenina, recreándose en la esperada reacción.

—¿Quiénes lo saben?

—Yo y, probablemente, su dama de compañía.

—Eliminadla – ordenó el señor feudal. Shikamaru lo observó confuso –. Si usas esa información contra nuestro país en algún momento, será negada. Eliminad a su dama de compañía y que su vergüenza desaparezca en la noche de bodas.

Agachó la cabeza, obediente, maldiciendo su suerte.

Volvió malhumorado, renegando de cuanto había conocido. ¿Cuándo había empezado a tener tan mala suerte? Cualquier regente hubiera rechazado a la Princesa al no poder asegurar que su vástago fuese descendiente suyo. ¿Y si...? Tan pronto como se le ocurrió lo desechó. Era estúpida. Dejarla embarazada le traería más problemas que soluciones.

Llegó a la casa y al cruzar el umbral, se mareó. Se apretó el puente de la nariz. No podían volverle las migrañas. No otra vez. No ahora. Se le sobrecalienta el cerebro, le había explicado Ino a Asuma la primera vez que vomitó en una misión. No tenía tiempo para eso.

La matriarca fumaba sentada en su almohadón, observándole con fijeza. No tenía ganas de discutir.

Se dirigió a la habitación que le habían indicado y al entrar la cortina de cuantas produjo en un ligero campaneo al caer.

La habitación seguía la estética de la casa. Los tapices colgaban de la pared, atrapando el olor a incienso. Se quitó el chaleco y se acercó a la jofaina de agua fría. La habría visto nada más entrar, recostada sobre la cama, oculta por el dosel.

—No deberías estar aquí, Princesa.

La mujer no se movió pero sacudió la melena negra, atusándosela con descuido.

Caminó junto ella y le observó a través del velo. Su rostro era irreconocible. La mujer se arrodillo sobre la cama y descorrió las cortinas.

Era preciosa. Cuando la veía, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ella.

Sonrió complacido cuando su mano se apoyó sobre su mejilla. Cerró los ojos cuando lo besó, relajando todos los músculos.

Se dejó desvestir y tumbar en la cama y no opuso resistencia cuando la mujer se sentó a horcajadas sobre él.

Un segundo par de manos se deslizó por su pecho y Shikamaru apenas tuvo tiempo de girar la cabeza antes de que la boca de Haruko capturara la suya.

—¿Me queréis, jarûf? – preguntó con voz pastelosa, enroscando la lengua en su oído. Shikamaru gimoteó algo que apenas pudo entenderse mientras la otra mujer guiaba sus manos hasta su interior — ¿Cuánto me queréis? ¿Mucho?

Atrapado entre ambas mujeres, Shikamaru no podía respirar, Himeko se levantó ignorando sus protestas y, desde su espalda lo guio hasta encarar a su compañera.

—Más que a nada en el mundo.

—¿Tanto que morirías por mí, jarûf?

Con la mano femenina enroscada en torno a su polla y la sensación cálida y apretada en sus dedos, Shikamaru pensó que sí, que estaba dispuesto a morir así.

Sintió algo frío y duro en la mano libre mientras lo guiaba hasta el vientre femenino.

Abriendo los ojos y sosteniéndole la mirada, Shikamaru atravesó el vientre femenino con un kunai luchando con la carne y las vísceras por alzarlo hasta el corazón.

—¿Tanto que matarías por mí? - susurró la mujer en su oído antes de morderle el cuello hasta hacerle sangrar.

Shikamaru gritó mientras se corría sobre el cadáver caliente.

.

.

_._

_Y con este capitulo, nos precipitamos hacia el final. El viernes que viene tendréis a vuestra disposición: Despedida._

_Gracias a Nonahere, bd, Natalia22 y Martagdc por sus reviews. Y bienvenida a a01._


	22. Capítulo 22: Despedida

**.**

**.**

**.**

**24**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La mujer lo besó. Se sentía cálido y protector, ajeno de cualquier sexualidad. Cuando se separó sonriendo, tenía la cara manchada de sangre.

Confuso, le limpió el rostro con el pulgar y al retirarla dejó a la vista la piel intacta. ¿De dónde había salido? Miró el cuerpo todavía caliente que yacía a su lado. Las sábanas estaban húmedas por el viscoso líquido mientras la máscara de mujer sonreía. Se llevó la mano a la cara y descubrió que provenía de él. No le había sangrado la nariz desde que era niño y convencía a Chouji de huir de clase de Iruka.

La mujer lo miraba sonriente. ¿Quién sería la otra mujer? La observó sin reconocerla. ¿Por qué sonreía?

La Princesa le acunaba el rostro entre las manos, sonriendole con dulzura. Cuando la miraba, le dejaba de importar todo.

—¿Me queréis, jarûf?

Shikamaru asintió, despacio. Cuanto más la besaba, más ligero se sentía. La mujer lo empujó hasta tumbarlo sobre el colchón.

—¿Tanto que morirías por mí, jarûf?

Shikamaru seguía agarrando el kunai con fuerza y la mujer guió su mano hasta colocarla entre ellos. Su tacto era suave y cálido y sus manos se veían pequeñas y adorables en comparación a las suyas. Quería besárselas, apoyar los labios sobre cada falange, saborear la piel de sus manos.

—Tu vida me pertenece. Cuando la muerte acuda a buscarme, ¿la interpondrás en su camino?

Antes de que Shikamaru abriese la boca para responder, la mujer se apartó con un grito de pánico. Los brazos masculinos se habían movido solos hasta cortar la trayectoria de un kunai. La mujer se ocultó de un salto tras Shikamaru quien se incorporó alerta. Se abrochó los pantalones y esgrimió el cuchillo ante él.

—Sal de ahí – murmuró entre dientes.

La atacante salió de su escondite y le sostuvo la mirada con seriedad. Apenas dirigió un breve pestañeo al cadáver femenino, ignorando la sangre que goteaba del arma que esgrimía en la mano.

Al ver la sangre goteante, el rostro de Himeko se transformó brevemente en una mueca de furia. Protegida por el cuerpo masculino, la princesa rodeó el pecho masculino con los brazos enterrando la cara en su cuello, dándole pequeños mordiscos de posesión. Lo besó con cuidado tras la oreja haciéndole marearse y relajarse.

—Aléjate de él – ordenó la recién llegada con voz autoritaria.

La mujer sonrió contra la piel masculina.

—¿Por qué debería? Él me quiere aquí. Él no quiere que me vaya.

En un intento de confirmar su frase, la mujer tiró del pelo negro y obligó al ninja a exponer la yugular desprotegida. La marcó con la lengua, despacio, arrancando un gemido de entre los labios ensangrentados.

—¿Qué le has hecho?

La mujer sonrió en un gesto de inocencia que le puso los pelos de punta.

—¿Hacerle? No le he hecho nada. Solo le he dado lo que él quiere, lo que más desea en el fondo de su cálido corazón.

—¿Ah, sí? —bufó con sorna— ¿Y qué es?

—A ti.

La voz femenina quedó flotando entre ambas, envolviéndolas y destrozándolas. Sin inmutarse, la recién llegada lanzó un arma que pasó rozando la mejilla femenina cortando algunos rizos morenos y que se clavó en la pared tras ella. El gesto se le transformó, pasando de la burla a la ira.

—¿Jarûf? -pronunció con suavidad en su oído.

Él abrió los ojos confuso, dejando vagar la mirada perdida por la sala a su alrededor. Clavó la mirada en la mujer detenida en la puerta y, conforme su figura fue aclarándose, la furia empezó a hervir en su interiór. Shikamaru observó su boca fruncida con desaprobación y la mirada fiera.

—Te dije que te fueras.

—Estás loco si crees que voy a dejar de cuidar de ti.

Himeko acarició el pecho desnudo de Shikamaru y con voz melosa susurró en su oído.

—Prometiste que morirías por mí, jarûf. Prometiste que matarías. ¡Mátala!

Echó a correr, huyendo de la habitación, y cuando Temari intentó detenerla, Shikamaru se interpuso.

—Déjala en paz. Siempre con tus estúpidos celos. Esta vez has ido demasiado lejos — Temari se rió alzando la cabeza.

—Has perdido la cabeza, niño. Estás tan ciego que no sabes ni donde te estás metiendo.

—Te di una orden.

—La desobedecí. ¿He sido mala? Castígame. Si eres capaz, claro.

Cuando Shikamaru atacó, lo hizo de frente, como un toro furióso. No medía sus acciones, no pensaba un plan, y a Temari le era fácil esquivarlo.

—Nara, no quiero hacerte daño.

Solo quería destrozarla, golpearla hasta hacerle sangrar.

Caminaban en círculos, observándose con fijeza. Medían la distancia que los separaba, amenazantes, en un vano intento de prever las acciones de su contrincante. Para Temari era sencillo. Shikamaru estaba ido, no pensaba, únicamente atacaba enfurecido sin planear, sin detenerse a medir sus acciones.

Temari lo golpeó con la palma en el pecho desnudo e intento los sellos de liberación, pero, dándole un puñetazo en el estomago, la alejó de él.

—No estoy poseído, Temari. Ni bajo ninguna técnica -se rió en su cara.

—Tu no estás bien. Tienes que reaccionar, Shikamaru.

—¿Reaccionar? ¿A qué? No me he sentido mejor en mí vida – rió alzando los brazos y sonriendo con la mandíbula cubierta de sangre — ¿Sabes? Cuando... cuando la Hokage me envió al desierto, creí que sería la peor misión de mi vida y... me equivoqué. Creo que hasta empieza a gustarme.

—¿A gustarte? —preguntó divertida— No sabes nada del desierto, genio. No sabes nada del viento, niño de los bosques. Te voy a contar un cuento. Había una vez un demonio hecho mujer, Shikamaru, y un hombre estúpido y enamorado. El demonio se encaprichó de él, envidiando lo que la otra mujer poseía, y decidió hacerse con su corazón independientemente del precio que costase. Llenando sus venas de ponzoña y afrodisíacos, consiguió que el hombre olvidase a la mujer que lo esperaba en su tierra. El demonio y el hombre vivieron juntos, reproduciéndose y poblando las dunas de pequeños demonios, pero el corazón del hombre empezó a latir de nuevo y el demonio acabó arrancándoselo del pecho para que solo latiese por él. ¿Te suena el final de la historia, Shikamaru?

El ninja atacó de frente, tomándola por sorpresa y golpeándola con fuerza. Ella trastabilló, perdiendo el equilibrió y descuidando su defensa.

La acorraló contra la pared. Dirigió el kunai hacia su vientre pero ella lo frenó sujetándole las manos. Apoyó el brazo en el cuello apretando. Los ojos le lloraban.

Forcejeaba desesperada, intentando apartar el filo del arma de la trayectoria de su cuerpo. Sintió la afilada punta arañarle la piel mientras se alejaba del vientre hacia la cadera. Pero Shikamaru tenía más fuerza, apoyaba todo su peso contra ella, presionándola.

—Shikamaru... tienes que reaccionar... Shikamaru...

—Dime una cosa, Temari. ¿Qué te dijo la Hokage en el hospital?

—Shikamaru... por favor... no puedo...

—¿Qué te dijo la Hokage?

* * *

><p>Abrió la puerta d ella habitación y entró con paso rápido. Gaara le frenó con suavidad.<p>

—Necesito hablar con ella. A solas.

Temari sentada sobre la cama, evitaba el contacto visual dándole la espalda. Gaara se interpuso entre ella pareció dudar un momento, desviando la vista hacia ella.

—No quiero hablar contigo – murmuró ella.

—Estaré fuera –advirtió el pelirrojo con un suspiro – Si necesitas algo, llama.

Temari lo miró enfadada, apretando los puños pero no abrió la boca. Espero a que Gaara cerrase la puerta a su espalda antes de dirigirse a al puerta.

—Márchate.

—No.

—Entonces me marcho yo.

Cuando pasó por su lado, la sujetó por el brazo. No la miraba cuando tiró de ella hacia atrás.

—No te vas a ir hasta que hablemos. Ya estoy harto de jueguecitos.

Shikamaru habló en voz baja, eligiendo con cuidado las palabras.

—Yo no quiero hablar.

—Pues me vas a escuchar entonces. Cada vez que intento acercarme a ti, me rehuyes. Me vas a explicar a qué viene esto.

Temari apretó la boca con fuerza, apartando la cara. S soltó con brusquedad y retrocedió hasta la ventana. Cuando la abrió, una ráfaga de aire helado se coló por ella sacudiendole el pelo.

—Kankuro me ha dicho que crees que estoy enfadado contigo. ¿Qué demonios te hace pensar eso?

La mujer apretó los puños pero no se movió. Shikamaru avanzó hasta ella y apoyó la mano sobre su espalda. Cuando ella se sacudió para alejarlo, él no se retiró. Lo llamó con voz autoritaria.

—Temari, tú no entiendes lo que significa "accidente", ¿verdad?

—Fue culpa mía –sollozo con furia. Shikamaru tuvo que acercarse para oírla.

La obligó a girarse y enfrentarlo. Temari lloraba con la barbilla pegada al pecho.

—¿Tú sabes lo asustado que estaba cuando llegue a la aldea y me lo contaron? No por el bebe, por ti.

—Fui yo la que se empeñó en entrenar... fue culpa mía... yo fui la que descuidó su defensa... deje que me golpearán...

Mientras Temari murmuraba, Shikamaru cerró los ojos. Tenía que mantener la calma. Aguantaba la respiración. La apretó contra su pecho, impidiéndole huir.

—Ninguno sabía del embarazo. No podíamos evitarlo. No fue nuestra culpa.

Le acarició la cabeza, apretándola con fuerza.

—Deberías estar enfadado conmigo.

Acunó su rostro entre sus manos y la obligó a mirarle a la cara.

—Escúchame bien, Temari. Quiero que grabes esto a fuego en tu memoria, ¿de acuerdo? No importa cuanto tiempo pase. No importa que hagas tú o que haga yo. No importa lo que pase entre nosotros. Siempre, siempre ¿me oyes? Siempre te amaré.

* * *

><p>El cuchillo empezó a hundirse en su carne cuando Temari comenzó a quedarse sin fuerzas.<p>

Shikamaru la apuñaló y se separó de ella. Temari resbaló por la pared, intentando taponar la herida. Él no miró la herida, tampoco a ella. Con la vista desenfocada, parecía al borde del desmayo.

Temari se mordía el labio, conteniendo el grito de dolor.

—Te comerá, genio – farfulló entre dientes.

—No será ella quién lo haga – contestó con voz ronca. La sangre le brotaba de la nariz y de los oídos, la de ella le manchaba las manos y cuando se rascó la cara, se entremezclaron.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Y ahora digo "fin" y me matáis xD Capítulo corto pero intenso, eso no me lo podéis negar xD El viernes que viene tendréis a vuestra disposición: Perdición._

_Muchas gracias a: **Nonahere**, **Bd**, **Natalia22** y **Flor440**. Especial mención para **a01** e **invitado** (no sé si sois la misma persona o no), de habla no-hispana. Si tenéis cualquier duda con el idioma o no entendéis algo, preguntad sin miedo y será un placer responderos._


	23. Capítulo 24: Perdición

**.**

**.**

**.**

**23**

**Perdición**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Caminó por las calles vacías. Algo lo llamaba, guiándolo por las avenidas alborotadas. La gente corría a su alrededor, alejándose de él con gritos. La luna llena brillaba en el cielo. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba así? Era preciosa. Tan blanca y pura. Nunca se había dado cuenta de lo bonita que era la noche, con todas sus estrellas y su gigantesca luna llena.

Llegó al pequeño palacete. Subió las escaleras y escuchó en algún sitio sonaban las campanas del templo de manera desesperada. ¿Algún incendio? Qué importaba, que ardiese el mundo entero, que se hundiesen para siempre en las llamas.

Franqueó a los guardias inconscientes en el suelo. Sus pies descalzos tatuaron sus huellas sobre el tatami con los restos de tierra. Se limpió las manos manchadas de sangre en la piel desnuda del vientre.

Todo estaba en tinieblas. No sabía que acababa de ocurrir, ni si quiera como era su nombre.

Solo recordaba una cosa.

Tenía que encontrar a su princesa.

Era lo único en lo que podía pensar.

Sentía los labios hinchados y calientes y una sed abrasadora le desgarraba por dentro.

Algo guiaba sus temblorosos pasos, le indicaba a donde ir. Le estaba llamando con fuerza. Sorteó por los pasillos iluminados docenas de hombres inconscientes, sus cuerpos inertes caídos en cualquier posición. En ocasiones, algún cuerpo de alguna criada desgarrada sobre un charco de sangre caliente. Los kimonos destrozados y sucios se enrollaban en torno a sus pies amenazándole con tirarle.

Llegó a una habitación espaciosa donde un murmullo atrajo su atención. En una esquina el señor feudal gimoteaba lastimosamente. Patético. Shikamaru lo miró durante un segundo. Era la primera vez que lo veía sin una pantalla que lo ocultase. Su cara gorda y grasa, temblorosa como un montón de carne picada. ¿Cómo podía tener algo como él tanto poder? El mundo no tenía sentido.

Ignorandole, siguió avanzando. Un pie tras otro. Inclinando su peso en un intento de avanzar. Cruzó la siguiente puerta, dejándola abierta tras de sí.

Un fuego ardía en el centro, iluminándole todo con luz rojiza. La princesa estaba frente a él, más bella que nunca. Se acercó riendo feliz.

—Jaruf! – gritó emocionada. Sin el velo la luz la golpeaba directamente sobre la piel morena. Los rizos se movían con elegancia, enmarcando entre su rostro. El ser más bonito que había visto. – Venid, jarûf - reía con suavidad tirando de su mano-. Os presento a mi prometido.

Hasta que ella lo nombró Shikamaru no se había dado cuenta de la otra presencia. Observó al muchacho tumbado en el suelo sobre cuyo regazo estaba la mujer. No debía pasar de los doce o trece años. ¿Por qué estaba tan asustado?

Tendió una mano a la mujer y tiró de ella hasta su pecho. Ella reía, feliz y divertida, y él no necesitaba nada más que eso.

La besó en un triste intento de apagar su sed en su boca. Pero su sed no desapareció. Creció devorándole, igual que el fuego parecía quemar la ciudad.

—¿Y bien, Jarûf? ¿La matasteis?

Shikamaru no contestó. No quería pensar en ella. No recordaba lo que había pasado, ni siquiera sabía como había llegado hasta allí. Se quedó quieto, mirándola, sin contestar. Las manos femeninas le acariciaron el pecho, dibujando con la sangre caliente sobre su cuerpo. Él levantó la mano hasta acariciarle la mejilla. La sonrisa de ella se hizo más grande antes de llevarse a la boca uno de los dedos y chuparlo con avidez. Cuando sonrió de nuevo sus labios brillaron mucho más apetecibles que nunca. La besó con fuerza volviendo a notar el sabor metálico en la boca.

Apoyando la mano sobre su pecho la obligó a tumbarse. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre el permitiéndose observarla. Quiso besar sus senos y la redondez creciente de su vientre. ¿Desde cuándo estaba embarazada? ¿Cómo no podía haberse dado cuenta? Apoyó la palmas de sus manos sobre ella y lo sintió crecer.

—Vuestro corazón late con tristeza, Jarûf - la mano femenina le tocó el pecho, apoyándose sobre el corazón - ¿Lloráis por la traidora?

—¿Traidora? – preguntó confuso. ¿De quién hablaba? ¿Quién los había traicionado?

Le quitó los pantalones y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él. Cuando se vio apresado por los muslos femeninos solo existió la sensación de corporeidad que partió a palpitantes olas desde su miembro. Acarició los muslos femeninos tiñéndolos de sangre, mientras la mujer se movía encima de él.

—¿La amabais, Jarûf? — Shikamaru no podía hablar – ¿Me amáis a mi?

Cuando se corrió en su interior, la mujer colocó una mano sobre su pecho y enterró las uñas en su piel. Colocó una daga sobre su mano y la guió hasta su pecho.

—¿Cuánto me amáis, Jarûf?

Un ruido le distrajo y cuando giró la cabeza y la miró, un grito de furia salió de su interior. Derribó a la princesa y se lanzó furioso contra ella. ¿Por qué estaba allí? ¿Cómo había podido llegar hasta ellos? ¿No había entendido el mensaje? No quería volver a verla. Ido. Muerta. No importa.

No lo esquivó. Se dejó golpear, negandole el placer de oírla gemir de dolor. La empujó contra la pared, aprisionándola contra ella. Estaba pálida y fría, más muerta que viva. Intentó asfixiarla mientras ella lo miraba con fijeza y desdén.

—Deja de mirarme. Tú no tienes derecho a mirarme -gruñó entre dientes.

Ella no hablaba. En sus ojos solo había pena y compasión. Quería borrarle esa mirada lastimosa de la cara. Tenía que borrarsela. Golpearla hasta que le dejase volver a sentirse como un hombre frente a ella, no como a un niño asustado.

Ella movió los labios aunque él no entendió lo que dijo. Shikamaru la soltó con un grito cuando las cuchillas del pincho le atravesaron la nalga. Un golpe en la entrepierna lo hizo doblarse y Temari se escurrió con relativa facilidad de su agarre y se lanzó contra la princesa. Cuando la vio atacar, Shikamaru se paralizó. Nononononono. Intento levantarse, evitarlo, pero la herida palpitaba y le dificultaba los movimientos.

Extendió el brazo intentando alcanzarla aunque se sabía demasiado lejos.

Vio como Temari la alcanzaba y la frenaba agarrándole del pelo. La escuchó gritar furiosa antes de clavar las cuchillas en el abultado vientre.

Se separaron trastabillando, pero Shikamaru solo tenía ojos para su princesa quien retrocedió horrorizada intentando frenarla sangrado. Tropezó y cayó a la hoguera y toda la sala se llenó de gritos y del olor dulzón de la carne quemada.

Shikamaru corrió hacia ella pero cuando el silencio se impuso se detuvo confuso.

¿Qué demonios había pasado?

Miró a su alrededor y vio a Temari en el suelo con los ojos cerrados.

—Temari…

Corrió hacia ella ignorando el dolor de su pierna. Se arrodilló junto a ella y con cuidado la recogió recostándola contra su pecho.

—Temari… Temari… respóndeme… vamos mujer…

La llamó en voz baja varias veces, golpeando con suavidad su rostro. Estaba pálida y ojerosa, había perdido demasiada sangre. Arrancó un trozo de tela y presionó contra la herida intentando cortar la hemorragia. Temari pestañeó un par de veces antes de entreabrir los ojos y lanzarse una mirada cansada.

—Hola… bebé... llorón...

—Temari… yo… Te—te llevaré a un médico y después a casa. Kankuro está herido y preocupado… Tus hermanos están histéricos…

Con un esfuerzo, alzó la mano hasta el rostro masculino y lo acarició con cuidado hasta que sus dedos tropezaron con sus labios.

—Te mentí – jadeó con dificultad.

—Lo sé. Ya lo sé. Pero no me importa, ¿de acuerdo? No me importa en absoluto.

Cansada cerró los ojos dejando caer la cabeza contra el pecho desnudo de Shikamaru. Cuando el ninja retiró la mano, una gota de sangre resbaló por la pálida mejilla femenina.

* * *

><p>Shikamaru abrió los ojos amodorrado cuando sin comprender lo que ocurría. A su lado, Temari con el vestido a medio quitar se chupaba los dedos con gula.<p>

—¿Me has chupado la nariz? –preguntó con voz ronca por el sueño.

Por toda respuesta, ella se rió. Lo hizo con tanta fuerza que el vestido desabrochado se le bajó aún más y una de las copas del sujetador quedó expuesta ante él sin que ella se diese cuenta o bien, sin que le importase demasiado. Shikamaru se sentó divertido, bostezando agotado, observándola llorar de la risa con las mejillas coloradas.

Habían prometido hacer una fiesta tranquila en casa, pero cuando Shikamaru había regresado se había encontrado la casa desierta, llena de maquillaje, confetti y objetos que ni sabía ni quería saber para que servían.

—La despedida de soltera de Ino fue bien, ¿no?

Sin contestarle y claramente borracha, dejo que un chorro de chocolate le cayese sobre la nariz. Shikamaru miró su reflejo en el cristal de la ventana.

—Eres un gato – volvió a reír.

Le había pintado la nariz y tres rayas a cada lado que imitaban (o pretendían al menos) ser los bigotes. Cuando la volvió a mirar, la kunoichi le lamió la mejilla.

—¿Cuánto has bebido? – rió el tumbándola sobre la cama. Mientras la desvestía, la kunoichi comenzó a vaciar el bote en su boca.

Subiéndose a la cama de nuevo, besándola con cuidado, recuperó el bote.

Lo agitó decepcionado.

—¿Te lo has comido todo? Glotona.

Al besarla le había llenado el rostro de chocolate y ella volvía a reír de manera escandalosa.

—Voy a bajar a por nata – susurró contra sus labios antes de salir corriendo.

Cuando regresó a la habitación, torció el gesto decepcionado. Temari dormía en la misma posición en la que la había dejado. Llenándose la boca de nata montada, le limpió los restos de chocolate con el vestido y la arropó con ternura.

Depositó un pequeño beso sobre su frente, que ella no sintió, antes de acostarse a su lado resignado.

* * *

><p>—Te quiero, mujer – susurró contra su pelo mientras la respiración femenina se volvía cada vez más y más lenta.<p>

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Gracias a __**Bd**__, __**a01**__ y __**Natalia22**__. Y demosle todos la bienvenida a __**Kumikoson4**__ y __**BinicaRouge**__._

_El próximo capitulo será el último (el 25/25 se corresponde con el epilogo) y se titulará: Brumas. Cómo siempre, será el viernes que viene si los temporales me dejan! (Este es el primer rato que he tenido conexión en prácticamente todo el día. ¡Saldré volando!)  
><em>


	24. Capítulo 24: Brumas

**.**

**.**

**.**

**24**

**Brumas**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El cielo es cómodo, pensó. Era cálido, protector y ligeramente abullonado. A excepción de eso no había mucho que lo diferenciase de estar viva. Incluso sentía el mismo dolor lacerante en el vientre.

Alguien retiró el manto cálido y una brisa fría envolvió su cuerpo. Emitió un gemido de protesta.

—¿Señora?

La voz le llamaba desde muy lejos y no supo porque le hizo abrir los ojos. Pestañeó débilmente intentando aclarar la vista.

Sobre ella, una figura masculina se inclinaba con gesto preocupado. Sentía sus dedos moverse sobre su vientre.

—Creímos que no despertaría… Ha tenido mucha suerte. Se ha destrozado las manos pero consiguió desviar el kunai lo suficientemente como para que no le perforase los órganos vitales. Pero la pérdida de sangre casi la mata… Su marido estaba muy asustado, señora. Se ha negado a separarse de usted.

—¿Mari…?

No entiendo la mitad de lo dicho. La voz del hombre iba y venía y su cerebro solo captaba palabras sueltas. Temari cerró los ojos agotada, volviendo a relajarse.

Ese hombre hablaba de que los había asustado. ¿A quién? ¿Significaba eso que no estaba muerte? Eso explicaría el dolor de su costado y la presión de sus manos. Intentó mover los dedos pero algo se lo impedía. Manos… El hombre había hablado de manos. Intentó recordar otras palabras mencionadas. Un kunai… Órganos… sangre… marido… ¿Marido? ¿Tenía marido? ¿Estaba casada? No recordaba haberse casado… ¿quién era su marido?

Volvió a abrir los ojos. El hombre seguía a su lado, trabajando en algo ajeno a su persona.

—¿Mari… do? – preguntó confusa

El hombre señaló hacia el otro lateral de Temari, con una sonrisa amable.

Temari miró en su dirección y lo vio. Shikamaru dormitaba, sentado contra la pared con el pelo suelto y un hilillo de baba cayéndole de la boca. Estaba pálido y ojeroso, respirando con fuerza mientras dormitaba profundamente.

—Su marido se negó a separarse de usted. Incluso cuando le dijimos que no podía estar presente mientras la trataba. Empezó a decir que estaban casados por el rito de Suna y que no podían echarle. Incluso en su estado, se prestó voluntario para la trasfusión sanguínea. Donó todo lo que le permitimos.

Mirándole, Temari se fue durmiendo poco a poco hasta volver a desaparecer del mundo consciente.

La siguiente vez que despertó, el cuerpo le dolía un poco menos y todo parecía menos brillante. Lo buscó a su alrededor pero no estaba. Shikamaru la había dejado sola.

Pasó casi una semana entrando y saliendo del sueño. Recuperando fuerzas lentamente. Y en todo ese tiempo no vio a Shikamaru ni una sola vez.

Cuando por fin el médico le permitió incorporarse, recostada sobre demasiados almohadones, había pasado medio mes desde el incidente.

La habían acomodado en una habitación de madera donde el panel corrido dejaba entrar una brisa cálida. Apoyó las manos vendadas sobre su regazo. La puerta corredora se abrió y un par de pies se abrieron paso silenciosos. Temari no alzó la cabeza observando sus manos.

—Dentro de poco te quitarán esas manoplas y te pondrán unas vendas más cómodas.

La voz la sorprendió. Alzó la cabeza en un rápido movimiento que la mareó. Sonrió cubriéndose la boca, mientras un par de lágrimas rodaban por las mejillas amoratadas.

Kankuro sonreía desde la entrada. Tenía el brazo escayolado y algunas marcas amarillentas de moratones pasados. Había perdido peso y, si no fuera imposible, juraría que había crecido. Sonreía relajado y tranquilo, mirándola de la misma forma en que miraba a Gaara cuando se quedaba dormido en el despacho.

Se acercó hasta la cama y se agachó junto a ella. Depositó un sonoro beso sobre la frente de la chica, sujetándole la cabeza posesivamente para evitar que lo rehuyera.

—Estás hecha un asco, hermanita.

Apoyó las vendas contra la cara de su hermano intentando sentirlo a través de la tela.

—Tú tampoco estás mejor, listillo. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Kankuro le revolvió el pelo antes de sentarse a su lado con cansancio. En un gesto mecánico subió el edredón, cubriendo a su hermana.

—Estás muy delgada. Las chicas sin chica no molan, hermana – bromeó abriéndole el kimono y revisándole el vendaje.

—No me cambies de tema, hermanito. Deberías estar más centrado en las misiones, Nauro. Eres un desastre.

—A ti casi te mata una zorra embarazada y yo soy el desastre porque me he roto el brazo. ¿Seguro que no te han golpeado en la cabeza? – Ironizó dándole un golpecito en la nariz – Gaara envía recuerdos. Nos has dado un buen susto.

—¿Cuándo has…?

—Una semana, día arriba, día abajo. Shikamaru escribió y Gaara me envió a pedir disculpas formales ante el señor feudal y echar una mano. Te hemos echado de menos. Siento haber discutido aquel día –susurró pero ella negó restándole importancia —. ¿Has cambiado de opinión?

—Hice lo correcto. Debería haberme odiado un tiempo y haber seguido con su vida. Yo no debería haber sido más que un recuerdo pasado.

Agachó la cabeza y el pelo le cubrió la cara. Kankuro apoyó la mano sobre la piel de su hermana en gesto de apoyo.

—Ya te lo dije entonces, Temari. No puedes decidir por nadie. La gente nos e adapta a los planes. Él no se adaptó a tu plan. La gente no siempre hace lo correcto.

Temari giró la cara, evitándole. No quería ni pensar en ella. No había planeado que hacer cuando se encontraran de nuevo. Una misión tan larga le daba tiempo para pensar y recuperarse. Kankuro no había estado de acuerdo pero Gaara había respetado su decisión. Le había dado la capitanía a Sumire para que al mínimo síntoma le ordenase regresar. Miro a su hermano quien, se esforzaba por rascarse bajo la escayola. ¿Cómo de mayor estaría Gaara?

—Hace días que no veo a…

—¿Tu marido? – preguntó divertido.

—No tiene gracia, Kankuro.

—No fui yo el que empezó – se defendió – al parecer insistió bastante con el médico. Era la única manera de que aceptasen a hacerte la transfusión rápido, si estabais casados significaba que vuestras sangres son compatibles(1). No se separó ni un minuto de ti.

—¿Está bien?

—Hasta arriba de trabajo. Una misión de protección no debería dar mucho trabajo aunque os atacasen. Pero eso de que la protegida se volviera loca, matase a no sé cuántas mujeres en el pueblo, casi matase al heredero y casi matase a dos ninjas… Va a estar rellenando informes para las dos aldeas un mes más por lo menos. Viene de noches, cuando duermes. Querría pensar que viene por mí pero creo que no soy su tipo. Poco pecho – bromeó haciéndola sonreír cansada y con gesto monótono alisó el edredón — ¿Me puedes explicar cómo se las arregló para que le clavasen un kunai en el culo? – preguntó estallando en carcajadas que poco a poco relajaron a Temari.

* * *

><p>—Esto no puede volver a repetirse –afirmó con voz firme intentando inculcarse algo de la determinación que le había imprimido a sus palabras – Ha sido un error monumental. Somos idiotas.<p>

Temari hablaba sin parar con la vista clavada en el techo del dormitorio. Tapada con el edredón marrón, las mejillas le ardían. Tenía que ser madura, tenía que ser seria. Era una mujer adulta, no una niña inocente.

Shikamaru no hablaba. Estaba demasiado callado incluso para él. Temari lo encaró sin moverse.

—¿Me estás escuchando?

Shikamaru había levantado el edredón y observaba el cuerpo femenino con cara de niño curioso. Temari enrojeció con violencia pero no se movió. Shikamaru alzó los ojos sin cambiar la postura. Su mueca de curioso cambió a travieso cuando se vio descubierto. Bajo lentamente la manta hasta cubrirla otra vez.

Temari suspiró cansada. Ella se pondría colorada, pero no era que él estuviese comportándose mucho más maduro.

Se incorporó agarrando el edredón y cubriéndose.

—Date la vuelta mientras me visto.

Él la miró divertido.

—Te he visto desnuda.

—Esto no puede volver a pasar, nunca debimos vernos desnu…

—Dos veces – interrumpió sin escucharla.

Temari lo miró enfadada y Shikamaru agachó la mano que había levantado en apoyo a su teoría. Maduro, lo que se dice Maduro, no era. Temari suspiró. ¿Cómo habían acabado así? Ah, sí. Ya lo recordaba. Discutieron, se fueron cada uno por su lado y antes de darse cuenta él tenía las uñas femeninas clavadas en la espalda y ella un mordisco en la garganta. Esto no debería haber pasado pensó, esto lo complica todo. Y claro que para alguien que no quiere problemas no puso mucha oposición.

Se levantó envuelta en la sabana mientras Shikamaru seguía tumbado en la cama, sin ápice de pudor, observándola. Ella era la mayor, la madura, tenía que mantener la calma.

Un tiró le arrancó la tela de entre las manos y volvió a dejarla desnuda. Se giró y lo vio estirando en el colchón con un extremo de la tela en las manos. Shikamaru tenía el culo más redondo y blanco que había visto en su vida y un lunar infantil y solitario en la nalga derecha.

—Tres veces – canturreó con voz infantil y una sonrisa juguetona.

Se suponía que los chicos tenían sueños después de hacerlo. Todos los chicos con los que había estado habían tenido sueño. Él tenía sueño todo el día. Benditos dieciocho años.

—¿No te vistes?

Sin moverse, Shikamaru desvió los ojos hasta sus calzoncillos al otro lado de la habitación. Estiró el brazo intentando cogerlos pero se dejó caer con desgana sobre la cama.

—No llego.

—Escucha… — se agachó junto a él dejando su cabeza a la altura de la suya – Shikamaru, esto es un error que nos va a traer problemas.

Ignorándola, la besó. Ella correspondió el beso sorprendida. La mano de Shikamaru se colocó en la nuca, impidiéndole huir. Tiró de ella hasta volver a subirla al colchón.

A la mierda la determinación.

* * *

><p>Cada vez que despertaba, Kankuro estaba en la habitación. Le ayudaba a comer y a ir al baño, cuidando de ella con una ternura y una preocupación que solo le había visto usar con Gaara.<p>

Pero Shikamaru no apareció. Ni ese día, ni en los que lo siguieron.

Pasó casi un mes de la herida hasta que pudo levantarse de la cama. No pagarían recompensa, pero el señor feudal había puesto a su médico personal a su disposición. Dentro de poco marcharían.

Caminó con cuidado sintiendo como cada paso sobre el tatami tiraba de los puntos.

Se encontró una mesa llena de informes a medio redactar y el olor dulzón del tabaco le llegó desde la ventana. Se asomó y vio a Shikamaru sentado sobre el tejadillo, con el cigarrillo colgando de la boca y la vista en las nubes. Parecía tan relajado que Temari intentó retirarse sin hacer ruido.

—Bonito yukata, muy femenino.

Temari se detuvo y se recostó contra el marco de madera. No había escapatoria.

—Me lo ha dejado una de las sirvientas – pronunció en voz baja mientras los ojos le caían hasta el yukata amarillo. Observó el montón de papeles a medio escribir sobre la mesa, cubiertos por la continua e ilegible letra masculina – Ya tienes los informes.

—Casi. Hay un par de cosas que no... que no recuerdo con claridad. El cadáver estaba embarazado. ¿Cómo es posible? No recuerdo verla embarazada y, ya tenía barriga. ¿Qué demonios era?

—No lo sé —admitió sin moverse—. Hay leyendas sobre ese pueblo. Sobre demonios y la venida de un gran poder ante el sacrificio correcto. No sé que era, pero no era de este mundo. Estamos mejor sin ella.

—¿Y por qué atacaba únicamente a las mujeres?

—Parece que erais más fáciles de controlar.

Se quedaron en silencio, sin enfrentarse, sin atreverse a seguir una conversación que no podían seguir esquivando.

—Siento haber intentado matarte - pronunció tirando el cigarrillo y entrando de nuevo en la habitación.

—Siento haberte apuñalado en el culo, Shikamaru — admitió con una sonrisilla suave. —No huí para hacerte daño…

—Kankuro me lo ha contado todo – soltó sin mirarla. ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo? Temari abrió la boca pero antes de que dijese nada, Shikamaru empezó a recoger los informes – Ni se te ocurra montarme una escena. No tienes derecho.

—Yo…

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta? Precisamente tú, hubiera dado mi vida por ti, Temari. Toda mi vida.,.. ¿Para qué me trates como a un niño tonto? No tenías derecho a decidir por mí.

—No decidí por ti. Decidí por mí. Era yo la que no te quería ver sentado al lado de la cama del hospital, esperando un milagro que a lo mejor no llegaba. Tirando tu vida, Shikamaru.

Ahora entendía todo. Los mareos, la inapetencia, la debilidad… y el silencio de la Hokage.

—Estabas enferma y no me lo dijiste. Te estabas muriendo y no me lo dijiste. ¿Tienes idea de cómo me hubiera sentido si te hubieras ido y no hubiera estado allí? ¿Tienes idea de cómo me sentí cuando desapareciste?

—Era lo mejor para los dos. Junto a mí no habrías hecho nada.

—¿Y por qué alejarte de la Hokage?

Temari inspiró aire.

—Hable con ella. Es una enfermedad rara, no tiene tratamiento. O la superas o caes para el resto de tus días. Sin trabajo, sin descendencia, sin nada. ¿Por qué iba a superarla yo? ¿Qué tenía de especial? ¿Querrías pasar el resto de tu vida cuidando de una tullida?

—Te prefiero tullida y viva, que sana y muerta.

Temari alzó la cabeza desafiante. Había hecho lo correcto. No se arrepentía de nada. Shikamaru era incapaz de lidiar consigo mismo. Siempre había tenido el mismo problema, la superdotación no le afectaba a la inteligencia emocional. Shikamaru no se movía y Temari no sabía que pensar.

—Estúpida niña… —susurró apretandose el puente de la nariz con cansancio. Ella hizo un intento de avanzar hacia él, pero rechazándola con cansancio, salió de la habitación—. Kankuro se ha ofrecido a llevar una copia a Gaara, se la entregaré luego y me iré a Konoha esta noche. Tu hermano te acompañará a casa. Adiós, Temari.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Primero de todo, perdón por subirlo un día tarde. He tenido algunos problemas con la conexión._

_(1) Existe una teoría de compatibilidad en Japón sobre la sangre. Los grupos sanguíneos compatibles tienen más afinidad amorosa que los incompatibles (como la teoría del horóscopo). Según el cómic, Shikamaru y Temari son perfectamente compatibles._

_Bien. Hemos llegado al último capitulo de la historia. No es un final feliz. No es un final triste. Es el final más natural. Colgamos el cartel de completo aunque, es cierto, tendréis el epilogo pronto._

_Gracias a: **Nonahere**, **Flor440**, , **Mitchel0420**, **o—Shari—o**, **temari—vc**, **Oonigiri**, **ReinitaVII**, **FanFicMatica**, **Lia—tan**, **Shinshita**, **Natalia22**, **bd**, **martasgdc**, **a01**, **Kumikoson4** y **BinicaRouge**. Sin vuestro ánimo, esto no hubiera sido lo mismo. Gracias también a todos los que no dejando review, estuvisteis ahí, leyendo a diario._


	25. Capítulo 25: Epílogo

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Epílogo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El camino de regreso a Konoha se le hizo familiar. Los mismos olores y gentes de siempre, los mismos mercaderes vendiendo las mismas alhajas. Por fin volvía a estar en casa.

Las vacaciones le habían sentado bien. Había dormido todo lo que su cuerpo le habría pedido. Había esperado a sus amigos y había bebido hasta que había caído redondo. No había sido un mal mes.

Y, sobre todas las cosas, había intentado olvidarla. La desesperación y la ignorancia habían dado lugar al enfado y la ira sorda. Al confesar, Kankuro había hablado sin mirarle a los ojos pero atento a cada uno de sus movimientos. Pronunciaba las palabras distraído, como si el problema fuese ajeno a él, pero colocándose estratégicamente entre él y la puerta que lo separaba de su hermana.

Shikamaru sacudió la cabeza en un vano intento eliminar los recuerdos de su cabeza. Deja de pensar en ella. Tienes que olvidarte de ella.

Siguió hasta la posada. La pequeña casa de madera estaba ocupada por algunos viajeros.

Se sentó a una pequeña mesa, ignorando el bulto que había abandonados bajo ella. La camarera se acercó solícita a atenderlo. Estaba a pocos kilómetros de Konoha y la pequeña posada estaba llena de viajeros. Observó a la pequeña niña de la mesa de al lado, con la boca llena de anko y los morros llenos de azúcar. Corría por entre los viajantes, con sus coletas morenas y su kimono de flores, sonriendo traviesa a los transeúntes.

Disfrutaba de su té, observándola corretear divertido. Se rascó la frente intentando mantener las manos ocupadas. Había decidido dejar de fumar o, por lo menos, reducir la cantidad de tabaco. Su bolsillo y sus pulmones se lo agradecerían a la larga, aunque sus nervios se lo recordasen constantemente.

Se agachó un segundo y comprobó el contenido de su mochila. Las botellas de licor que había ido a buscar para su madre estaban intactas. Tras su mochila, lo vio.

Se giró despacio y se encontró frente a frente con Temari, quien lo miraba horrorizada. Sus ojos se dirigían nerviosos a la mesa y Shikamaru maldijo su suerte. De todas las mesas del local...

—Yo... yo lo siento –tartamudeó ella agachándose a recuperar su abanico.

—No, yo... Fue mi culpa. No me di cuenta de que estaba ocupada –se alzó de su asiento y parte de su té se derramó sobre la mesa.

Se miraron durante unos segundos mientras la risa de la niña resonaba en el bar. Se estaban comportando como críos.

—Somos adultos. Estamos siendo estúpidos.

Temari apretó los labios, forzando una sonrisa. Cuando hacía esa mueca, sus labios perdían su color. Shikamaru se apartó educadamente dejándole que recuperara su asiento.

—¿Vuelves a casa? –preguntó con educación.

Shikamaru la miró brevemente. Había engordado y tenía mejor aspecto. Las ojeras habían desaparecido mayormente y su pelo volvía a ser el que era. Pero no debía estar viajando. No todavía. Era demasiado pronto.

—Sakura me consiguió unas vacaciones, pero tampoco era plan de abusar. ¿Vienes de Konoha?

—Parece que el último embajador no se aclara con la Hokage y Gaara me pidió que interviniese.

—Al último lo quitó los pantalones y lo echó. Fue gracioso... cruel -recordó visualizando al pobre emisario de la arena huyendo en ropa interior, intentando conservar algo de dignididad. Si hubiera sido otro el kazekage, podría haber ocasionado un grave incidente, pero Gaara había resultado bastante tolerante en lo referente al carácter de Tsunade-, pero gracioso.

Guardaron silencio sin mirarse a los ojos.

—Siento haberte apuñalado, Temari.

—Tecnicamente, te apuñale yo primero.

—¿Entonces te acuerdas?

—No es fácil olvidar cada vez que te pones a llorar.

Shikamaru la miró torciendo el gesto, agradeciendo internamente el brusco intento de ella por comportarse con normalidad. La situación era demasiado forzada.

Intentaron coger una misma anko y sus dedos se rozaron con suavidad y se alejaron instintivamente. Shikamaru la miró y Temari agachó la vista mordiéndose el labio.

Se incorporó con violencia y volvió a colgarse su abanico a la espalda.

—Yo no... Yo... Era lo mejor para ti... – murmuró. Por un segundo, parecía que iba a añadir algo pero volvió a apretar los labios.

Salió con paso rápido y se perdió por el camino. Shikamaru se quedó sentado con la vista colgada en las blancas nubes.

* * *

><p>Shikamaru se dejó caer sobre la cama materna en un vano intento de ocultarse de su madre. Se arrastró por la colcha, mientras su padre lo miraba divertido.<p>

—¿Qué haces? –preguntó amodorrado. La misión se había alargado más de lo esperado y cuando llegó lo único que le había pedido el cuerpo había sido dormir. Pero eso, que a todos los padres les resultaba complicado con niños en casa, a él le resultaba fácil la mayoría de las veces. Un niño tranquilo y callado, aunque difícil de entender.

—Esconderme.

—¿En la cama? ¿Te han vuelto a reñir?

Shikamaru se hizo una bola bajo las mantas y cerró los ojos. Shikaku en gesto instintivo subió la manta, asegurándola en torno al cuello del niño.

—Mamá cree que estoy en el bosque.

Shikaku lo miró divertido, esperando la continuación. A veces hacía eso, daba una explicación que respondía a la pregunta que tenía en mente y que esperaba que el resto entendieran.

—¿Y...? –lo ayudó intentando saberlo.

—Hace frío.

—¿Y...?

—Tengo sueño.

—¿Y...?

—Mañana es el cumpleaños de Choji – confesó finalmente abriendo un ojo y mirándolo molesto. ¿Por qué no le dejaba dormir? Se suponía que su padre estaba durmiendo y no le molestaría.

—¿Y...?

—No quiero resfriarme y perderme el cumpleaños –explicó por fin. Shikaku sonrió divertido. El niño de Chouza era fácil de entender e, incluso, a la niña de Inoshi era más clara cuando pedía las cosas. Lo decía todo con claridad. Shikamaru era un niño raro.

—Si tu madre descubre que estás ahí, te reñirá –le avisó acomodándose de nuevo.

Shikamaru tenía el talento de dormirse a una velocidad asombrosa. En segundos, su respiración se suavizaba y su rostro adquiría una mueca suave.

—Mamá no vendrá a despertarte hasta la cena...

Shikaku sonrió. Chico listo.

La lluvia golpeaba los cristales ocultando parcialmente los ruidos de Yoshino en la cocina. Afuera estalló la tormenta y un rayo iluminó la estancia. Se sentó en la cama, espabilado y preguntó despierto.

—¿Qué es eso?—preguntó, pero Shikaku no se movió — ¿Qué es eso? –preguntó sacudiéndolo con insistencia. Shikaku se sentó y lo miró cansado. Cuando nació supo que jamás volvería a dormir tranquilo pero esperaba que al menos tras las misiones le dejasen dormir durante un rato. Observó lo que el niño señalaba.

Sonrió y, estirándose, lo cogió. Yoshino debió haber dejado la caja fuera al limpiar. Se la tendió a Shikamaru quien, con curiosidad, la abrió. Miró decepcionado el contenido.

—¿Sabes lo qué es? –Shikamaru lo miró aburrido. Lo sacó con cuidado y lo extendió por la cama –Es el lazo con el que tu madre y yo nos casamos. ¿Conoces la...?

La puerta se abrió sin hacer ruido y la cabeza de Yoshino apareció con el niño fruncido.

—¿Shikamaru? No estarás molestando a tu padre, ¿no?

En un intento de desaparecer, se hizo una bola bajo las mantas. Shikaku hizo un gesto de silencio e intercambió una mirada de complicidad con su mujer. Yoshino miró a su marido y el lazo nupcial que sostenía y el bulto bajo las mantas y se retiró sacudiendo la cabeza.

Shikamaru salió despacio, sabiendo que se había librado de milagro.

—¿Sabes la leyenda del hilo rojo?

Mientras hablaba su padre, Shikamaru se volvió a tumbar viendo a su padre. Su voz era relajante y mientras hablara, Shikamaru sabía que su madre no le reñiría.

—Hubo una vez un señor feudal que buscaba a la mujer de su vida. Y una anciana le explicó que solo tenía que seguir el hilo rojo que estaba atado a su meñique. El hombre lo siguió y vio a una mujer muy fea con un bebé en brazos y ordenó matarla esperando que el lazo se rompiese. Años después, volvió a ver ese hilo y siguiéndolo llegó ante una mujer, la más bella que había visto en su vida. Hablando con ella descubrió que era el bebé que la mujer sostenía. El lazo es eterno, Shikamaru.

Miró a su hijo mientras el niño pestañeaba adormilado.

—No lo sueltes nunca, Shikamaru. ¿Me lo prometes? No te arrepientas toda tu vida –susurró arropado a su hijo quien se volvió a quedar dormido.

* * *

><p>Echó a correr tras ella sin pensarlo. La alcanzó en un recodo y agarrándola del brazo le obligó a internarse en el bosque.<p>

La besó con ganas, mordiéndole los labios. Ella se dejaba hacer con los ojos cerrados y los puños apretando su camisa.

—Sigo... enfadado... –murmuró – Muy enfadado.

Le quitó el abanico y desabrochó su yukata.

—Me trataste como... un niño... fuiste... idiota... egocéntrica... orgullosa... y cobarde.

Temari sentía la corteza arañándole la espalda. Shikamaru siempre había sido dulce y atento. Hoy estaba furioso y hambriento.

Hablaba entre jadeos mientras la penetraba con violencia, recuperando todo el tiempo y cariño que le había sido robado. Se corrió dentro de ella con los brazos femeninos rodándole el cuello y apretándolo contra su pecho desnudo.

Se vistieron en silencio, sin mirarse, sobrecogidos como la primera vez. La miró una vez mientras se abrochaba el yukata y agachó la vista avergonzado.

—Lo siento –susurró. Por eso no hacia las cosas por impulsos, por eso trazaba planes. Hacer tonterías solo complicaba las cosas.

—¿Qué va a pasar ahora? -preguntó ella en voz baja. Shikamaru se encogió de hombros. Seguía enfadado, pero... La vida de un ninja podía terminarse de un momento a otro. ¿Qué sentido tenía que pensar en el futuro?

Se terminó de arreglar y se alejó dejándola sola. Temari se mordió el labio antes de dar un paso despacio, luego otro antes de inclinarse y detenerle. Shikamaru la miró.

He hecho lo correcto, pensó Temari, no habría podido soportarlo. Igual que ella no lo soportaría ahora.

Se inclinó hacia él y lo besó.

**.**

_No existe maldición alguna. Cada hombre y cada mujer tienen un extremo de hilo rojo atado a su dedo y el hilo se extenderá o encogerá, y aquellos que se pierdan solo deberán seguirlo._

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Gracias a BionicaRouge, Flor440, Bd, Kumikoson4, o-Shari-o y Natalia 22 por los reviews. Los agradecimientos generales y despedidas están en el último capítulo. Ahora sí que sí. Se acabó._**


End file.
